ichigo en rosario vampire
by egomezchuchihuanga777
Summary: ichigo en Rosario vampiro
1. ichigo en rosario + vampiro

Residrnsia kurosaki.

Yusu kurosaki. (Ichigo ya terminaste de empacar).

Ichigo kurosaki toda via no , pero no te preocupes terminare pronto.

Yusu. Sera mejor que te des prisa pronto estara lista la comida.

Ichigo no te preocupes terminare a tiempo.

Avitacion de ichigo.

Kon.( muyeco encantado con forma de leon) , oye chigo enserio debemos irnos a esa ciudad.

Ichigo ya te lo dije kon debemos irnos junto a papa y mis hermanas , porque nesecitan un medico en la universidad de esa ciudad.

Kon. ¡Pero porque fue escogido tu padre de todos los demas!. AAAH no lo se talves vieron que sabe con tratar con jóvenes dijo ichigo

Kon. Pero que haras con el asusto de la sociedad de almas?.

Ichigo. Ya te lo dije, hable con el anciano yama para informarle sobre mi traslado ademas no soy el unico segador de esta ciudad .

Kon. Pero almenos deberias pedirles algun tipo de reconocimiento o algo, deben recordar al segador que siempre los ayuda en los momentos mas deficilies.

Aaaaahhhhhh aahhhhhhhhh.

Porque me pisaste cabeza de zanahoria .

grito kon enojado

Ichigo. Aquien llamas cabeza de zanahoria , leon blandenge.

Kon ¡Blandenge! Te recuerdo que el idiota que me puso en el muñeco de su hermana fuiste tu!.

Ichigo. Aquien llamas idiota , deberias estar agradecido que no te regrese a esa caja.

Kon agradecido prefiero volver a esa caja a verte la cara!.

Ichigo .. que dijisteeeeeeeeeee!

En la escalera.

Karin kurosaki.: ichigo la comida esta lista baja por favor.

Avitacion de ichigo.

Ichigo: garcias karin ensegida bajo.

Kon.. oye sueltame ya , Sueltame ¡CARG! ( MORDIDA).

Ichigo. Ahhhhh kon no me muerdas suelmeeee!!!.

Kon. Aahhh nunca te soltare estaremos asi para siempreeee!.

Ichigo..mira es rukiaaa?.

Kon. saltando a ichigo se giro Rukiaa mi amooorrrrrr!.¡Ah! dijo kon al ser pateado por ichigo

Ichigo. Hahahaha no puedo creer que hayas caido en eso!.

Bueno voy a bajar mas te bale no romper nada, o tendras que buscarte otro relleno dijo ichigo mientras a kon con una mirada sombria).

Comedor.

Yusu. Oye ichigo iras a despedirte de horigime y de los demás.

Ichigo. Si pensaba hacerlo después de comer .

Karin. Sera mejor que te des prisa para que puedas despedirte de todos , y dale saludos a horigime de mi parte.

Ichigo: tranquila ya sabia que pedirías eso.

Por cierto no he visto a papa por ningún lado donde esta.

Yusu. Aaah dijo que se adelantaria para revisar que todo este en orden .

Karin: aunque me sorprende que el haya sido escogido para ser el medico de la universidad de Kioto!.

Ichigo: bueno ya conoces a papa siempre nos trae sorpresa bajo la mano.

Bueno será mejor que me baya, volveré antes de la cena dijo ichigo mientras salia por la puerta.

Karin y husu..: CUIDATE MUCHOOOOOO

En la calle.

Ichigo: rallos jamás me hubiera imaginado que dejaría la ciudad!, pero no pensare mas en eso y será mejor que me de prisa.

Casa de horigime!.

Ichigo: tog tog Horigime soy yo ichigo por favor abre , horigime llamaba pero nadie salia , ahhhh parece que no esta rayos debe estar en casa de chat o hurio.

Casa de huriu.

Ichigo: tog tog tog tog... Hurio estas en casa!, pero igual mente nadie salio tampoco esta deben estar en casa de chat.

Casa de chat

Ichigo. Ahh rayos tampoco esta en donde estarán esos tres!.

En la calle.

Rayos no pude hablar con nadie donde se habrán metido. Talvez deba regresar ala caza y hablare con ellos por teléfono en la noche pensaba ichigo , pero una sombra pateo una lata que golpeo a ichigo en la cabeza .

¡[pum pum ...]!.ahhhh quien fue el idita que me harrojo una lata , dijo ichigo enojado mientras voltea pero estaba solo.

Pero si no hay nadie!, la abre imaginado no pude imaginarlo .

En la esquina una figura misteriosa lo miraba . pero ichigo lo noto por lo cual salio corriendo.

Ichigo: será idiota ese tipo me las pagara empezando a seguirlo.

Persecución.

Ichigo si te atrapo trapeare el piso contigo! grito ichigo mientras aceleraba el paso , pero el sospechoso también aceleró . Rayos ese tipo es rapido pero dejare que se escape ¡ esperaaaaaa hay cobarde!. gritaba ichigo

Sujeto misterioso.

Ahhhh aahhhh ... ¡si me atrapa me matara debo escapar ¡ , pero ya no lo oigo talvez lo perdiiii...¡ dijo el sujeto para voltear y sudar frío . ichigo estaba muy cerca con cara de pocos amigos , Aahhhhhhhhh ese tipo esta por alcanzarme .! Y esta muy enojado no debí aceptar este favorrrrrrr...Aahhhh mi salvación si logro llegar estoy salvado dijo el sujeto mientras miraba una casa , pero este se metió por un callejón , para saltar y entrar a una casa por la ventana.

Ichigo: rayos ese tipo es muy rápido no dejare que se escape! Ahhhh entro en esa calle sin salida perfecto . ya te tengo pensó ichigo pero vio como entro en una casa no puede ser entro en esa casa no importa yo también lo hare!

Ahhhhhhh grito ichigi mientras entraba por la ventana sujetando al tipo con fuerza te tengo ahora no escaparassss.

Fuuuuuuu sorpresaaaaaa!!!!!.

Ichigo. He.

Rukiaa: final mente llegaste ichigo alpareser si funciono la idea de hurio .

Ichigo: haaa como que idea.

Hurio: yo planee que te golpearan para asegurar de que llegaras al lugar o eres algo impulsivo, supuse que no dejarías escapar a alguien que te agolpeado.

Ichigo. Si todo fue planeado quien es este tipo...pero si en kon.

Renji: le pedimos que se disfrazara para que tu lo persiguieras .

Ichigo.. pero porque kon .

Ex capitán hura hará: porque le ofrecí construirle un cuerpo humano.

Kon.. así es ya estoy cansado de permanecer dentro de este muñeco de peluche.

Por lo cual les pedí ese favor a cambio de traerte aquí.

Rukiaa: pero bueno ahora que has llegado podemos empezar la fiesta.

TODOS SIIII!!!!.

FIESTA.

CONCURSO DE BEBIDAS.

¡eso, dale fondo, fondo fondo.

gritaban todos mientras los chicos bebían algunos tragos .

el ganador es renji dijo rukia

Renji.. sí siii aprende ichigo así te bebe un litro de gaseosa.

Ichigo: solo tuviste suerte.

Te derrotare en la siguiente ronda!!!.

CONCURSO DE KARAOKE.

Rukiaa: aavemariiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaa.

Ichigo y Renji... que alguien la calle por favor!!!!.

Kon.. ahhhh mis orejas van ha reventar .

Biacuya: necesita practicar mas..

CONCURSO DE BENCIDAS.

Hurio..me rindo me rindo. El ganador es chat.

Chat: cual será el siguiente.

Todos ( es demasiado fuerte no puedo con el).

EN LA TARDE..

Me llevare a Renji con migo no pude regresar en este estado.

Ichigo.. esta bien ten cuidado Biacuya

Biacuya. Con quien crees que estas hablando pero gracias espero verte en algún momento ichigo kurosaki.

Hurahara:ichigo por favor sígueme a fuera un momento quiero darte algo.

FUERA EN EL PATIO.

Ichigo: que es lo que querías darme.

Hura hará. Se trata de esto, un nuevo tipo de dulce de alma que cree especial mente para ti ichigo.

Ichigo: cual es la diferencia de los otros.

Huraharra; la diferencia esta que al tomarla tu alma no sale de tu cuerpo. Al contrario tu cuerpo adquiere las habilidades de tu forma de segador. Úsala en caso de Ser necesario ichigo.

Ichigo.garcias .lo usare cuando necesite de mis poderes.

Pero gracias iré a despedirme de los demás cuídate Huraharra.

CON LOS DEMAS.

Ichigo. Rukiaa , Renji podemos hablar a solas un momento.

En la sala.

Rukia.no te deprimas no estamos enojados, al contrario estamos contentos de que extiendas el territorio de los segadores.

Renji. Ve con la cabeza en alto ichigo.sonotros protegeremos la ciudad con nuestras vidas.

Ichigo. Amigos muchas gracias. Pero ahora debo despedirme de los demás espero verlos pronto.

EN EL COMEDOR.

Ichigo : chat .hurio necesitamos hablar.

Hurio: no te preocupes chigo ya lo sabemos, rukia y Renji nos lo dijeron.

Chat: puedes irte tranquilo, nosotros estaremos bien no tienes porque preocuparte.

Ichigo: lo se solo quería escucharlo por mi mismo, nos volveremos haber algún diaaa.

EN EL BALCON.

Ichigo ..horigime necesito hablar con tigo por favor.

Horigime: ya lo se ichigo y me alegra que llegaras a despedirte de mi.

Ichigo.. lo siento por dejar todo el trabajo en sus manos , si alguna vez necesitas ayuda estaré encantado de ayudarte.

Horigime: ahhhh no te sientas mal .después de todo no lo haces porque quieres sino porque Debes hacerlo.

Siempre estaremos esperándote ichigo.

Ichigo... muchas gracias horigime estaré eterna mente agradecido.

Bibibibibi...!!!!!!!!.

Ichigo.

Lo siento pero ya debo irme por favor despídeme de los demas.espero volvernos a ver adios horigime.

( salto del balcón a la calle y empezar a correr).

Pensamiento de ichigo.. rayos como pudo adelantarse la mudanza a esta noche

, espero llegar a tiempo.

Kon... espérame ichigo no corras tan rápido!!!.

Ichigo.: creí que te quedarías con rukia y los demás.

Kon: por quien me tomas no te dejare irte solo yo iré contigo.

Ichigo.( sujeta a kon).en ese caso sostente que correré mas rápido.

Yusu: donde esta ichigo ya debería haber llegado.

Karin.: no te preocupes en cualquier momento aparecerá y hablando del diablo.

Yusu. : ahhhh ichigo date prisa.

Ichigo: final mente llegue me tomo Mas tiempo del planeado.

Karin: dense prisa y suban o el camión nos dejara.

Ichigo : a lo ciento no era mi intención demorarme tanto.

Ichigo: bueno estamos todos podemos irnos ya .

Karin y husu : siiii.

ALAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD.

Pensamiento de ichigo {jamás habría imaginado que dejaría la ciudad karacura .donde conocí a rukia .horigime. chat. Hurio y todos los demás solo puedo decir gracias por todo amigos)


	2. ichigo en rosario vanpire

Nueva residencia kurosaki.

Bibi bi ...!.

Ichigo.- ahh rayos ya amaneció, esperaba poder dormir más con todo esto de la mudanza no pude dormir casi nada!.

Yusu.-¡ despierta ichigo el desayuno esta listo!.

Baja que se enfría.

-ichogo estare listo en un momento.

AVITACION DE ICHIGO.

-ichigo se levanta y camina al baño para bañarse. Después del baño Ichigo se viste y baja al comedor ¡ buenos días ¡, Yusu , Karin.

Karin.- buenos días ichigo lograste dormir bien anoche.

Ichigo. No pude dormir casi nada!. Espero que almenos pueda inscribirme en otra escuela a tiempo ya que pronto comenzarán las clases.

Yusu.- es bueno saber que nosotras no tendremos ese problema.

Karin.- papa nos inscribió en una academia para señoritas ,disen que es muy difícil que un estudiante sea insctrito sin nivelacion previa.

Ichigo.- es pero poder encontrar alguna academia a la cual pueda asistir.

Yusu.- ¿ tranquilo será fácil? Quiero decir con tus notas de salida podrás encontrar barias escuelas que te aceptarían.

Ichigo- solo espero que tengas razon pero por algún motivo algo me deci que corra .

Yusu y Karin. Huuuuu.

EN LA ENTRADA ALA RECIDENCIA. Ichigo:

Husu , Karin ya me voy .

Husu. Ten cuidado ichigo y cuidate mucho.

Ichigo. No te preocupes volveré pronto

EN LA TARDE.

Ichigo. Ya regrese .

Karin.- ichigo como te fue buscando una escuela.

Ichigo. –ahh no conseguí nada!!.

Karin. -¡queeeee!.

Pero como es que no te aceptaron en ninguna escuela .

Ichigo.- alpareser se esparció un rumor que dice yo acoso alas maestras de preparatoria

Por lo cual nadie quiere aceptarme.

Karin.- pero porque dirían eso.

Ichigo. - ¿alpareser alguien de la escuela me vio cuando tropecé con la maestra de química? Y al parecer comenzó a circular ese rumor.

FAMILIA YA REGRESE .

Shin kurosaki.(padre) .traigo buenas noticias.

Pero que es lo que pasa por que esas caras

[Explicación].

Shin. Ahora entiendo gracias a ese accidente ninguna escuela quiere aceptarte.

Pero no te preocupes 《 esta es nuestra solución》 .

Ichigo.¡ Un formulario de inscripción escolar.!, de donde lo sacaste.

Shin .- me lo dio un sacerdote ebrio muy buena honda.

Ichigo. ¡se lo quitaste que es diferente!.

IShin : bueno no entremos en detalles ichigo llenala no pierdes nada con intentar.

Ichigo-ahh de acuerdo espero que funcioné de verdad.

Ala mañana siguiente.

Ichigo.. ya me voy .

cuidate mucho dijeron todos a la vez

Ichigo caminaba por la calle hasta llegar ala parada del autobús por reflejó se miraba la silueta del auto bus acercándose.

Ichigo sube al autobús algo dudoso al ser el único esperando

Ichigo. Me sorprende que sea la única persona en el autobús.

Chofer. – eso es porque este es el primer auto bus del día.

Ichigo- gracias por decirme iré a sentarme atrás.

el chofer solo cerro las puertas para empezar a dirigir el autobús. mientras ichigo miraba por la ventana .

tiempo después

ichigo

ichigo seguia mirando la ventana y vio el sol casi en su punto mas alto , sacandolo de sus pensamientos - pero ahora que lo pienso ya llevamos buen tiempo, me pregunto si estaremos cerca .¡oye viejo!.

Chofer.-¡llegaremos después de cruzar el túnel!.

-Seguramente es lo que ibas a preguntar muchacho.

-Ichigo: pero ¡como sabias lo que diría!.

-Chofer: he sido chofer mas de 30 años y cada año al empezar clases siempre algún estudiante me hace esa misma pregunta..

Ichigo:¿ pero debe ser cansado siempre recorrer la misma ruta?.

Chofer.: jajajaja!

Realmente eres interesante muchacho, por eso te digo qué tengas cuidado.

Ichigo; ¡ cuidado!

Chofer: ¡ hemos llegado.

Ichigo. Aahh no me di cuenta en fin. Cuídate viejo..!

Chofer. Lo mismo chico.

Ichigo.- no lo se pero desde que baje del autobús esto parece otro mundo.

No me abre equivocado de camino.

Mirada).izquierda nada .derecha nada. Atrás.

O baya un letrero " akademia yokai" a 100 metros .

Baya alpareser no estaba perdido como creía .

Pipi pipí...!( sonido de alerta).

¡cuidado...!.

Ichigo : ¡aahhhh..!.

Ah menudo golpe , ¡pero que fue lo que me golpeo!.

Ahh.¿ que es esto. Es suave, esponjoso y se estira.

Kiaahhhh.

Pokg pokg .( sonido de golpe)..

Ichigo.: oye porque me golpeaste.

La chica : ¡haa lo siento mucho!.

Perdóname lo hice sin querrer.

Ichigo. Bueno entonces no importa me llamo ichigo kurosaki es un placer.

La chica; hahahahaha..

Ichigo .¡ de que te ríes.!

La chica. Hahahaha. Perdóname es la primera vez que conozco a alguien llamado fresa.

Ichigo: no significa fresa. Singnifica el qué protege.

La chica: en tal caso me presento soy una nueva estudiante de la academia yokai , mi nombre es moka akasiya.

¡Es un placer conocerte ichigo.!

¡Ahhhh no puede ser tienes sangre en tu frente,!. dijo moka

Ichigo: ah no te preocupes no es nada grave estoy bien.

Moka.- { pensamientos} que es esta sensación , esta sed que siento, este olor tan profundo y calmado .no puedo aguantar mas.

Ichigo la mira y ve que esta pensativa.

Ichigo: oye moka estas bien te ayudo a levantarte.

Moka.(pasamiento- incluso se preocupa por mi y me sonríe yo ya no puedo mas).

(Realidad).moka abrasa a ichigo.

Por favor perdóname pero yo soy una vampiresa.

Capuchuuu.( mordida) .

Ichigo.

Aahhhhhhhhh no me muerdas...!!!!.


	3. ichigo en rosario vampire

Podemos ver a ichigo y moka caminar juntos por la entrada ala academia yokai.

Ichigo: baya es mas grande y diferente alo que esperaba.

Moka: tienes razon, esperaba ver una academia normal.pero realmente es hermosa!.

Ichigo. Como puede gustarle algo así pensaba ichigo !.}. Yo esperaba ver algo mas llamativo como calaveras o posters de rock por todos lados.

Moka:- ¡ bueno aun falta una semana para la fiesta de otoño!.

[¡osea que si lo hacen! pensaba ichigo .{realidad parece que sabes mucho sobre esta escuela moka?.

Moka : es que un primo mio estudia aquí, por eso se algo sobre esta escuela y que hacen durante las fiestas escolares.

(Pensamiento-no puedo decirle que buscaba como loca una buena escuela por internet.

Ichigo: _ entiendo pero al pareser nos separamos aquí, espero poder hablar con tigo despues ya que me caiste muy bien.

Moka: yo tambien espero llevarme bien con tigo ichigo espero poder verte pronto.

(Podemos ver a ichigo alejarse de moka hacia la sala de barones.).

Moka. ¿¡Es la primera vez que hablo tan abierta mente con un chico y ademas es muy guapo!?.

Despues de la seremonia de ingreso!.

Ichigo estaba caminando por los pasillos buscando su nueva aula.

Se hacerco a la puerta del aula 1, 3 y toco la puerta hasta que el profesor la abrio.

Ichigo se sonrrojo al ver que el profesor era una mujer muy guapa con cabello rubio oscuro y unos lentes que la hacian ver mas linda de lo que era?.

Maestra nekonome.¿ en que puedo ayudarte? joven

Ichigo- saliendo de su mente. Soy un nuevo alumno que fue transferido!, aquí tiene la hoja de aprobacion?.

Nekonome Bien espera un momento por favor te dare una señal para que puedas pasar!.

ichigo solo asintió

Chicos tenemos un nuevo estudiante transferido, el saco 10 en todas las materias ,¡incluido hastronomia!..

Todos se sorprendieron . Las chicas decian si es muy bueno en los estudios seguramente es un nerd como muchos.

Los chicos genial no tendremos que preocuparnos por que sea una amanaza.

Nekonome Bueno puedes pasar!.

Todos los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a ichigo ya que era alto , guapo, con buena figura todo lo contrario a lo que se imaginaban.

Las chicas. Estaban alborotadas¡?.sorprendidas.! Y algunas queria llebarselo a serlo cosas.

Nekonome bueno presentate.!

Mi nombre es ichigo kurosaki. Fui transferido a esta academia espero que seamos buenos amigos...

Kiiaaaah.

Gritaban todas las chicas pues para ellas era muy tierno y guapo.

Nooo¡ decian todos lo chicos pues sentian la bondad en las palabras del joven segador.

Nekonome; bueno tu asiento sera- pero no pudo terminar porque alguien entro de repente.

¡ disculpe la tardancia esque me perdi!.

Nekonome tu eres moka akasiha verdad?.

Moka_Si perdon por llegar tarde ¡! Pero fue interumpida por un sonido que llamo la atencion de todos,¡kiah ¡ esclamo una chica mientras señalaba a moka quien estaba sentada sobre la cabeza de ichigo.

¡ahh lo siento no me fige!

No te preocupes moka? Al reconocer esa vos moka abrio los hojos como platos pues la persona no era mas que ichigo.

Ichigo. No te preocupes no estoy enojado solo sorprendido no esperaba que te gustara el rosa...

Ahhhhhhhh!

(Tog .golpe).

Nekonome- - bueno entonces presentense nueva mante.

Me llama ichigo kurosaki, y yo so moka akasiya.

Nekonome bueno sus asientos seran .los de atrás .

Si asintieros los dos y fueron a sentarse.

Ichigo: se habia sentado y nekonome habia comensado a decir las normas de la escuela.

Hasta que ichigo escucho algo que ¡jamas creia!.

Nekonome .-es por eso que esta escuela es exclusiva para mounstros ya que el mundo esta dominado por los humanos y los mounstros hemos tenido que adaptarnos para sobrevivir.

-especial mente escondiendo nuestra presencia de otros mounstros y de los humanos.

Sauso comiya: jajajaja .! Y porque no deboramos a todos los humanos, seria divertido ver el miedo en sus caras.

Al ior eso ichigo se sorprendio , pues si llegaran a eso muchas vidaas inocentes serian tomadas y los huecos apareserian como moscas atraidas por la miel.

Nekonome.

Eso seria una locura, a pesar de ser mas fuertes.los humanos han desarrollado armas muy potentes que dañarian demasiado a los mounstrous.

Ademas no debemos olvidar a los humanos con poderes sobre naturales los cuales pueden matar a los demonios?.

¿Esprcial mente si se trada de un segador?.

Al hoir eso sauso crispo los dientes y el resto se asustaron hasta la medula.

Ichigo miraba esto con asombro y atencion pues no creia lo que estaba escuchando.

Ichigo miraba por todas partes pero solo veia miedo y terror en la cara de los alumnos.hasta que vio a moka temblar.

Sauso.: imposible siempre crei que esas historias no eran mas que historias jamas crei que fueran verdad .

Ichigo: ( lavanta la mano)¿Por qué tienen miedo alos segadores?. pregunto llamando la atención de todos.

es que cuando preguntaba sobre ellos solo se negaban a contestarme - se escudo ichigo .

Nekonome- los segadores elimanaban a los mounstros en cuanto los veian con el pretexto que proregian a los humanos de los monstruos que querian robarse sus almas, por ese motivo los mounstros se escondieron .

Por el miedo de ser asesinados por los shinigami.

Ichigo. penzaba - ahora entiendo los huecos tambien combibian con otros mounstros , pero cuando luchaban con los segadores y perdian no solo eran ellos sino todas las criaturas que los acompañaban.¡ es por eso que temen a los segadores!.).

Gracias por aclarrarme la duda. dijo ichigo

En ese momento sono la campana.

Biiiiiii!

Nekonome : a se acabo el tiempo por favor salgan en orden.

Todos los estudiantes salian del salón , pero ichigo estaba pensando - si me descubren estaré en líos , ademas que el viejo y llama moto me matarían por eso- lo mejor será largarme de este lugar lo antes posible - pensaba ichigo , mientras decidía

largarse de esa escuela pero fue llamado por una la suave voz de moka.

ichigo quieres caminar con migo pregunto avergonzada - ichigo queria negarse pues había decidido largarse en ese momento dejando sus cosas para no llamar la atención , pero el rostro de moka causo un asentimiento .

moka muy contenta tomo del brazo a ichigo para empezar a caminar por los pasillos mientras los demás los miraban con enojo y celos .

baya ella es muy suave y su cabello es muy bonito pensaba ichigo .

espera se supone que debería estar buscando una salida de lo contrario esto se pondrá feo para ellos.

pero al ver el rostro contento de moka solo dejo caer esos pensamientos buscaría una salida Despues.

Despues de un tiempo se puede ver a moka e ichigo tomando un refresco de maquina.

Moka miraba a de reojo a ichigo aun recordaba el sentimiento de su primera vez con el peli naranja - pero luego recordó su pregunta - pues ella miraba una gran preocupación en sus ojos - ella tomo valor y hablo ichigo por que preguntaste sobre los segadores o shinigami

Ichigo - se sorprendio pero logro desimilar por nada en especial.

Solo era curiosidad por saber por que nos temen. inmediata mente se cubrió la boca al declararse como uno .

pero moka logro escucharlo moka miraba sorprendida a ichigo ¡nos temen ! ichigo acaso tu eres

¡ahh no me referia porque nos matan sin saber si somos buenos o malos! a pesar de nuestra naturaleza dijo ichigo nervioso

Moka.-ah lo siento crei que era una afirmacion.!?

Ichigo- rayos por poco me deleto debo tener mas cuidado, si descubren que soy un segador todo el piso se teñira de sangre, debo largarme antes que sea tarde

Moka- ¿ por sierto ichigo que clase de mounstro eres?,

ichigo palideceo pues a pesar de parecer una chica un gran y poderoso monstruo se escondía en ella , AH lo siento es en contra de las reglas!.

Ichigo - no te preocupes despues de todo tu me dijiste que eras una vanpiresa!.

{Pensamiento- ahora que lo pienso deberia pensar en una mentira para poder usar mis poderes sin que sospechen muy bien}.

Moka yo soy...

Pero ichigo no termino de hablar ¡ alguien interumpio.! en su charla

Sauso- baya que tenemos aquí una belleza. Oye nena por que no dejas a se tonto y te bienes a pasarla rico con migo.

Moka : no gracias yo estoy con ichigo asi que por favor retirate.

Souso enojado toma del brazo a moka y dice.

-como te atreves a rechasarme perra te enseñare a obedeser , amenazando con golpear a moka pero en menos de un segundo sauso estaba en el piso.

Ichigo: idiota jamas te atrevas a lastimar amis amigos, ichigo se aserca a moka disiendo-¡ estas bien no te lastimo!.

-pero antes que moka responda sauso golpeo a ichigi quien salio volando y choco contra un arbol.

Sauso : estupido te confiaste!.al pensar que me habias vencido.!

Entoces sauso cogio a moka y se fue saltando.!

¡ahhhhh!

Ichigo salio de los esconbros.

Ichigo: maldita sea como pude confiarme , no dejare que lastime a moka.

-en ese momento ichigo salio corriendo en busca de sauso.

Sauso: iva saltando de arbol en arbol. Mientras reia a carcajadas moka solo podia llorar por la supuesta muerte de su amigo.

Moka (pensamintos- por que tuvo que ser asi por que .por que soy tan debil por mi culpa el

-Seras idiota no es tu culpa es la suya por confiarse.

-Quien eres donde estas?.

-Eso por el momento no importa.dime ¿quieres ser mas fuerte? Puedo darte poder para que puedas pelear.?

-Pero yo no se luchar.

-Estupida entonces dejaras eso haci!.entonces que hay de ese muchacho el te defendio a pesar de que talves no podria ganar!.( si como no)

-Dejaras que su muerte haya sido enbano.!

-Cayate - cayate- cayate...!

-No dejare esto haci no lo perdonare por matar a mi primer amigo.

-Yo yo lo derroteree.!)..

Realidad.- El cuerpo de moka comensaba a brillar y a acumular una gran cantidad de energia , sauso al percatarse de eso decide soltar a moka por la gran cantidad de energia!

Pero al estar a centimetros del suelo moka reacciona y cae de pie .. su cabello cambiaba de rosa a plateado , su cuerpo crecía , sus pechos crecieron barias tallas y sus caderas se ampliaron , para dejar lucir sus largas y curvilineas piernas mientras que sus ojos eran de color rojo intenso

-sauso no podria creerlo que una mocosa alcanzara una fuerza de ese nivel, intentando escapar por instito fue sorprendido y derribado por un golpe que moka le habia dado.

\- mandandolo contra unas lapidas levantando el polvo , cuando el polvo se separro se podia ver a una moka diferente.

Moka. Como te atreviste.¡ como te atreviste!.

No te perdonare el aver matado a ichigo ( todo esto lo decia dandole una golpisa a suso que no podia reaccionar debido alos golpes de moka).

Ahhh moka pateo a souso contra un arbol. Mientras derramaba lagrimas y pensaba [ perdoname ichigo por mi culpa tu moriste lo hunico que puedo haser es vengar tu muerte].

-moka agarra una rama y la rompe haciendo una lansa.

\- cuando se hacerco a sauso este desperto y se aterro al ver a moka apuntando la lanza a su pecho.

\- sauso rogaba por su vida.

\- pero moka solo dijo , con lagrimas ¡ pidele perdon a el cuanto lo beas en el otro mundo!!

Ahhhhh .

-Solo se oyo eso mientras moka se sorprendia!!! Pues sauso desaparecio un segundo antes de ser empalado.

-Pero lo que vio la dejo en shock!

-Ichigo estaba sosteniendo a sauso en una mano .mientras tenia su forma de segador.

-Ichigo ( pensamiento- rayos maldito hurrahara por que no explico que debia tomar la pildora junto a mi giconga!!).

-Moka estaba en shok , pues la persona que creia muerta estaba al frente suyo .pero lo que la impacto fue descubir que ichigo era un segador de almas .

Ichigo. Lo siento la verdad es que soy un segador moka , y entiendo si ya no quieres ser mi amiga

-pero ichigo se sorprendio al resivir un abrazo de moka.pero este abrazo era fuerte como si ella quisiera que el nunca se aleje.

Moka: perdoname por mi culpa tu.?

Ichigo : la abrazo diciendo.

Tonta jamas me enojaria con tigo es mas estoy feliz porque me consideras un amigo.

-al oir esas palabras el corazon de moka de tranquilizo y moka volvio a la normalidad.

Pero se abia desmayado por el sobre gasto de energia.

EN LA TARDE SALON DEL DERECTOR.

Ichigo. Pero porque .

director para mantener la seguridad y el anonimato de la escuela los estudiantes deden hospedarse en los dormitorios.

Ichigo . : pero yo tengo un padre y hermanas se preocupran si no llego a casa .

Director:- no te preocupes por eso nekonome sensei llamo atu casa e informo a tu familia de la situacion.

Aunque me sorprendio lo bien que lo tomo tu padre ya que dijo ( eso es lo que lo ayudara a madurar).

Ichigo. Ahh deacuerdo volvere mañana con mis cosas!..

Director: de echo tus cosas ya estan aquí.

Esta estu llave . Y por sierto los dormitorios son indibiduales pero por un error tu avitacion es la mas grande con 5 camas , dos baños y una cocina.

Ichigo( pensamiento mas que un dormitorio parece una casa!).

Todo eso sera para mi!!!

Director .: me temo que no compartiras el dormitorio con otro alumno!.

Ichigo : no se preocupe estoy acostumbrado a compartir cuarto.

Director: bien eso es todo puedes retirarte .

-Ichigo salio del salon,director esta seguro de que es buena idea . Tranquila ellos ya se conocen estoy seguro que se llabaran bien.?

\- dormitorios.

-ichigo habia llegado a su habitacion , cuando entro vio que no habia nadie y dijo era lojico que nadie conpartiria cuarto con alguien desconicido.

Ichigo. Estoy muy cansado , tomare un baño.

Despues del baño ichigo se a cuesta en la cama pero siente algo suave .ichigo confundido apreto mas el suave bulto.

Una almuada? Penso ichigo pero empezo a sudar cuando vio a moka a su lado la cual habia despertado.

Moka toda sonrrogada solo serro los hojos y dijo ichigo es mi primeta vez por favor se gentil.

Ichigo. Ahh moka que hases en mi abitacion!?.

Moka: ah bueno veras.

Flasback. despues de rescatar a sousu ichigo miraba sonrrogado a moka pues se veia muy linda pero de pronto moka lo abrazo . Pidiendo perdon despues de que se calmara ichigo regreso a la normalidda para que unos 5 minutos despues unos maestros llegaron donde ichigo y moka , ichigo explico a los maestros lo que habia pasado evitando contar sobre sus poderes.

Realidad. Despues de eso me asignaron a este dormitorio para que mi compañera de habitacion me ayudara a controlar mi poder.

Ichigo. Entendiendo solo se pregunto como pudieron concluir que yo te detube.

Moka. Es que yo les dije que tu te enfrentaste con migo y me derrotaste.

pero ahora que sauzo sabe sobre mi deberé dejar la escuela al amanecer dijo ichigo sorprendiendo a moka que lo tomo de la mano , ¡no! por favor! .

no te vallas dijo moka con lagrimas en sus ojos- ichigo solo la miro serio - lo lamento pero sauzo conoce la verdad y si el habla por que lo hará en venganza contra mi , este lugar se teñira de sangre dijo ichigo .

moka empezó a llorar pues eso era cierto , pero ella no queria perder a su primer amigo. ¡no quiero eso! dijo moka mientras abrazaba a ichigo muy fuerte - no quiero perderte ichigo dijo moka .

la verdad es que mentí dijo moka , no tengo un primo , solo buscaba un lugar donde sentirme querida . siempre era rechazada o vista como un bicho raro por los humanos y cuando llegue aquí tenia miedo de ser rechazada , pero el destino nos unió por eso no quiero perderte no quiero volver a estar sola .

ichigo solo la abrazo lo siento no lo sabia , moka solo asentía . pero ichigo tubo una idea loca y descabellada pero valdría la pena .

moka quieres venir con migo dijo ichigo - moka se sorprendio demasiado, pero no seré un problema para ti dijo moka . claro que no además te presentaré a mis amigos son algo raros pero son buenos chicos , ademas que siempre estaré contigo.

moka solo asintió feliz ¡ por favor ichigo cuida bien de mi.

Ichigo solo asintio

moka ichigo Podriamos dormir juntoss?.lo que pasa es que ¡aun tengo miedo!

-ichigo solo asintio y se acosto en la cama , moka se acurrico gunto a el sintiendo todo su cuerpo y la calides que este tenia .

Moka cayo en un gran sueño , mientras ichigo la miraba y pensaba en protegerla a toda costa y a todos los que esten en peligro.pensaba mientras se dormia..


	4. ichigo en rosario vampiro

Acadmia yokai..

Cuarto de ichigo.- podemos ver a un ichigo acostado en su cama , mientras los rayos del sol golpeaban su rostro.

En un intento de moverse ichigo fue detenido por dos objetos suaves y redondos que tapaban su rostro.

Ichigo con su mano agarro uno de los objetos y aplicando y un poco de fuerza para querre moverlos solo sintio que su mano se hundia en el.

Con mas intriga ichigo acaricio el objeto pues recordaba a ver tocado otra cosa igual de suave . Pero al recordar lo que era movio lenta mente la cabeza hacia arriba para ver a una moka dormida con un ruvor en sus mejillas.

-ichigo al verse en esa cituacion salio rapidamente de la cama sin despertar a moka.

Ichigo – alterado se preguntaba porque moka estaba dormida enla misma cama, pero luego recordo todo lo que paso el dia anterior y solto un suspiro.

Deberia preparar el desayuno [ nota karin le enseño a cocinar a ichigo en las vacaciones]. Ahora que lo pienso es la ¡primera vez que cocino para alguien!.. espero y le guste la comida que prepare (momento por que hablo como chica).

Moka. Entra por laa puerta .. mientras seguía un agradable olor

Buenos dias ichigo dijo moka

Ichigo.: buenos dias por favor sientate el desayuno esta listo. Ya que hoy sera un dia muy largo.

Moka : pero no debiste molestarte yo podia preprarrarme el dasayuno!!.

Ichigo: eso no importa podemos saltar turnos yo lo prepare hoy y tu lo haras mañana y así te parese bien .

Moka: si te demostrare lo bien que cocino! , ademas que me siento feliz de estar contigo ichigo pensaba moka

Pero es algo curioso no lo cres ayer eramos desconocidos (moka se tocas las mejillas) y ahora desayunamos juntos como una pareja casada . dijo moka mientras se ponía muy roja

Ichigo: ¿Ah no te equibocas solo queria asegurarme que desayunes bien!? ichigo tartamudeaba muy sonrojado

Kuku , kuku sonaba el reloj en la pared

Ichigo -¡ahhh pero si ya es muy tarde llegaremos atrasados moka termina de comer rapido debemos irnos!.

Moka- comia rapidamente el desayuno y fue rapidamente a cambiarse.

Despues de un tiempo .

Ichigo y moka estaban corriendo hacia su salon , y graciass adios llegaron a tiempo..

Nekonome.bueno alumnos empesemos la clase.

-Durante la clase todas los alumnos se admiraban de ichigo por lo mucho que sabia y lo guapo que era.

-Moka : al ver de como las chicas se morian por ichigo sin darse cuenta habia roto su lápiz mas de una vez mientras sentia una gran sed de sangre hacia las chicas .

DESPUES DE CLASES.

-ichigo estaba siendo acosado por las chicas del zalón que le preguntaban varias cosas a ichigo cortando su espacio personal.

Pero al ver que moka lo veia con mucha ravia se assuto tanto que se cayo de su asiento

Moka al ver eso se sorprendio al reconocer que se habia puesto celosa.

Moka – pero porque me puse celosa se supone que somos amigos y deberia estar contenta ¿pero cada ves que veo a ichigo con otra chica mi corazon se estremece y empiesa a doler.?

-Ichigo al levantarse vio que moka habia salido.

en otro lugar

-Al parecer a ichigo se le cae la baba por esas pensaba moka mientras tomaba un jugo de la maquina.

-Ichigo : mokaa!

-Porque saliste del zalón sin desir nada acaso te ofendi de algun modo pregunto ichigo

-Moka- te veias tan contento con las chicas que decidi que pasaras mas tiempo con ellas!

-Ichigo: no te equibocas es solo que me pidieron ayuda con los deberes por eso estaba tan pejadas a ellas.

-Ademas ( ichigo se aserca al iodo de moka y dice) {prometí cuidarte lo recuerdas dijo ichigo en un tono suave

-Moka se quedo sorprendida y en shock por escuchar lo que dijo ichigo.

-Moka solo se puso roja y diciendo (en el oido a ichigo){ si eres tu seria muy feliz}.

-pero ambos fueron sacados de su fantasia,al esquivar una pelota que se dirigia a ellos . ichigo pudo bloquear la pelota pero con gran rabia dijo ¡¡¡ quien rayos fue.!!!.

\- ah lo siento no fue mi intencion dijo una voz suave y femenina

-ichigo solo miro hacia la voz pero se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba!.

-era una chica muy bella , de pelo negro sus ojos eran de un color morado Con una piel blanca como la leche de pechos grandes con sus amplias caderas que devoraba un grande y formado trasero en forma de corazón

\- la chica se sorprendio ver al muchacho frente suyo:

El era alto , sus hojos eran cafes claro, con una piel de color de melocoton. Pero lo que llamo su atencion fue ese cabello anaranjado el cual recuerda aver visto hace tiempo.

-moka con un puchero pregunto a ichigo de quien era ella mientras sentia un leve dolor en el pecho

Ichigo solo respindio , no lo se pero creo que nos vomos en alguan parte en algún momento .

La chica ,ahh talves pero no lo recuerdo pero tambien tengo esa sensacion de haberte visto hantes dijo ella muy roja

Pero me pregunto si me podrias devolver la pelota ¡¡¡ por favor¡!!. dijo ella con un sonrojo

-ichigo se sonrojo al ver la cara y acciones de la chica, y le devolvio el balon espero que podamos ser buenos amigos dijo extendiendo su mano .

-La chica ahh si me gustaria mucho ser tu amiga decia la chica mientras sujetaba la mano dd ichigo , pero debo regresar con mi grupo! Adios y gracias se despidió para perderse entre los demás alumnos.

Moka: baya ichigo no sabia que tubieras conocidas en la academia y además es muy linda.

Ichigo: talvez la vi algunas veses antes pero no logro recordar pero espero hacerlo pronto.

Moka:- pero bueno sera mejor regresar al zalón en cualquier momento sonara la campana de ingreso.

Tienes rason regresemos- moka se sujeto del brazo de ichigo para caminar junto a el pero ichigo no le dio importancia y siguio caminando con moka.

( nota ichigo cambio un poco , al no tener a sus hermanas y a su padre sobre el todo el tiempo por eso pudo sacar algo de la vestia que todos llevamos dentro).

Con la chica se habia separado de los demás despues de darles el valon,con escusa de que ira a comer algo .

Mientras que en su mente se decia[ por que el esta aquí, además que puede sentir una mirada algo pervertida de el pero será mejor ir despacio y talvez logre recordarme pues solo nos vimos unas vez .

Pero fue interrumpida por alguien ... que dijo que tenemos aquí .

Una hermosa chica mas , mientras miraba a la chica con ojos de lujuria . para empezar

a transformarse tomando una forma conocida como goblin.

La chica se asusto en el muchacho del frente pues mostraba su forma origina; la chica persiviendo lo que queria- saco sus alas- he intento volar pero fue derribada por una patada del mounstro .

Con sus ultimas fuersas solo logro a gritar ¡¡ayuda.!!!

-en el salón nekonome estaba dando clases pero fue interrumpida por que escucho el grito de una chica.

\- ichigo gracias a sus sentidos tanbien lo escucho el grito al igual que moka?.

Moka: ichigo que fue eso sono como un grito!.

-susurraba moka al oido de ichigo.

Ichigo : si eso fue un grito pero la pregunta es de quien fue la persona que grito.

-nekonome: intrigada por ese grito, decidio salir del salón dejando a todos confundidos .

\- nekonome habia salido corriendo ala sala de profesores. Cuando entro vio a todos los maestros juntos.

-director: tardo un poco mas de lo que esperaba, por favor cientese. Despues escuchar ese grito envie a algunos maestros aque investigaran pero no encontraron nada mas que restos de ropa y algo de sangre.

Profesor de musica : pero quien aria algo asi a algun estudiante.

Y con que motivo?.

Director: no lo se pero ( sacando una esfera de cristal dijo es posible que este chico nos de esa respuesta ( mientras miraba a ichigo atraves de la esfera).

EN EL SALON?.

Ichigo se avia quedado callado pues esta sintiendo las firmas re reishi, hasta que encontro una que estaba bajando.

-ichigo se presipito al reconocer esta energia era la chica de esta mañana.

Apresurada mente ichigo toma a moka de la mano y salio del salón , moka estaba mas que sonrrojada pues no sabia lo que ichigo iva hacer.

-pero su rostro se encendio mas cuando vio que ivan a los dormitorios en pleno dia.

-moka con gran nervio dijo ¡¡¡ ichigo aun es de dia¡¡.

-ichigo ; no importa no tenemos mucho tiempo.

\- al oir eso moka se sonrrojo hasta no poder mas .

-cunado llegaron a su habitacion, ichigo la llevo al cuarto y puso el seguro.

-moka estaba mas que roja y en su mente solo pensaba en cosas pervertidas, pero vio que ichigo busca algo en su cuarto.

Moka: ichigo que estas buscando.?

Ichigo : busco a kon!

Moka: ¡¡kong!! (Kon suena casi igual a kong = condon) . Moka se sonrrojo y comenso a desvestirse , mientras ichigo buscaba a kon.

Lenta nente moka dejo caer su falta al piso.

¡ se quito la camisa y se quito las medias .

Por ultimo se desabrocho el sosten , luego se cubrio con una manta de la cama de ichigo.

Nota ( los vampiros se enamoraran al igual que los dragones , cuando el pretendiente demuestra tener la habilidad y fuerza para protegerla)

Ichigo: finalmente lo encontré. Despierta dijo ichigo con comenso a abrir los hojos y vio a una chica semi desnuda.

Kon: ¡¡ no puede ser!!. Soltandose y saltar a la cara de ichigo dijo.

¡¡ como pudiste hacer algo tan horrible a una chica tan bonita como ella ¡¡acaso no tienes cerebro!!.

Soltando a ichigo se aserco a moka y la cubrio con otra sabana.

-Moka estaba sorprendida por ver a un leon de peluche moverse y hablar..

-No dejare que lastimes mas a esta chica , yo la defendere con mi vida.

-Ichigo: se levanta del suelo y enojado dice de que rayos hablas kon.

-Pero se quedo mudo al ver a moka semi desnuda, la cual solo se cubria con unas mantas tan finas que no dejaban nada ala imaginacion.

-moka al ver la cara de ichigo trago saliba, tomo volar y se paro .

-ichigo se sorprendio al ver a moka roja y casi total mente desnuda.

-kon de la impresión salto hacia moka.¡ pero moka lo golpeo sin siquiera voltear!.debido al golpe de moka con salio volando y se golpeo contra la ventana.

Moka : ichigo talves sea renpentino pero yo de verdad te quiero mucho y no quisiera perder mi virginidad asi.

Ichigo: ¡¿ pero de que diablos estas hablando ¡?

-solo te traje aquí para que me ayudaras a rescatar a la chica de esta mañana eso era todo!!

Moka- ¡idiota idioootaaaa..!. grito moka mientras formaba un fuerte puño

-moka golpeo a ichigo el cual se golpeo con la puerta.

-ichigo se levanto y dijo no es momento para pelear moka .

-moka sonrojada pidió a ichigo que se volteara para vestirse.

Después de que moka se vistiera .

-Ichigo le explico a moka lo que había pasado , mintiendo sobre que era el mismo olor quel de la chica de esta mañana.

\- moka se sorprendió y decidió ayudar a ichigo.

Podemos ver como moka agarra a kon y lentamente le saca su dulce de alma.

Sorprendida le pregunto ¡¡ para que sirve ¡!!

-ichigo solo dijo que era para desbloquear sus poderes.

Juntando el dulce de kon mas el que le dio Huraharra , ichigo¡¡ se los comió ¡!

-sintio como su cuerpo tenia mas fuerza y era mas rápido.

Sin perder tiempo ichigo cargo a moka en su espalda y salió corriendo. En busca de esa chica aunque moka por alguna razón sentía que esa chica no se iría.

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA CADEMIA?

La chica se despertó.

Pero al ver donde estaba se aterro , donde sea que miraba solo veía cuerpos de mujeres que habían sido devoradas por alguna bestia mientras el olor de la sangre la obligo a voltear.

Cuando volteo la mirada , solo pudo temer pues su captor estaba muerto. Todo indicaba que le atravesaron el pecho pues sus intestinos estaban reventados por todo el área mientras la sangre aun salia de su cuerpo

Ella se preguntaba de quien lo avía matado y si aun seguía allí , escondido entre las sombras

Pero no pudo pensar mas .

Cuando vio a una criatura monstruosa salir de las sombras , mientras se lamia los dientes. y dejaba caer unos huesos dientes filosos como cuchillos

La criatura se acerco a ella .

Con gran terror ella quería que alguien la salvara!

Pero vio como la criatura se abalanzaba para devorarla ,serrando los ojos solo pudo pensar en una persona.

Y en sus pensamientos dijo ( ayúdame ichigo .

Ella avía serrado los ojos pero al no sentir nada los abrió para ver a un ichigo que había golpeado a la criatura en la cara mandandola contra un pilar .

En ese momento alguien se acerco y la soltó.

Moka: oye te encuentra bien no estas lastimada!

Oye responde ¡!

La chica : sí ¡! Estoy bien puedo caminar!

-ichigo: será mejor que se larguen! O podrían salir heridas , ese golpe solo lo aturdió un Poco.

Así que salgan rápido las dos asintieron y salieron por la Puerta mas cercana.

La chica: oye estuvo bien dejarlo solo.

Moka: no te preocupes el es muy fuerte! No le pasara nada podemos confiar en el.?

CON ICHIGO.

Se encontraba mirando a la criatura la cual expulso unos tentaculos de su espalda hacia ichigo que desviaba los golpes de esos tentáculos

-Rayos es mas rápido de lo que esperaba pero no puedo perder el tiempo pensó ichigo mientras desenfundaba a sangetzu

-Saltado por encima del mounstro ichigo con gran fuerza dijo (desaparece) .

-¡ getsuga tensho!.

-Una gran estela de energía salió disparada hacia el mounstro quien fue devorado por el ataque y reducido a Cenizas.

CON MOKA

Moka y la chica se sorprendieron al oír un grito seguido de un explosión.

Las dos se preguntaban que había pasado.

Lentamente se acercaron alos escombros y vieron aun ichigo que sostenía una espada tan grande como el?!.

Ichigo al percatarse desapareció su sanpacto y se dirigió hacía la chicas .

Las chicas estaban como tomates , pues ichigo no tenia camisa y se veían sus músculos por todos lados.

La chica se sorprendió al ver la espada y recordó donde vio a este chico.

Con nervios dijo- eres tu ichigo kurosaki- .

Ichigo: pero como sabes ni nombre acaso moka te lo dijo.?

No me sorprende que me olvidaras ha pasado un año de aquel día?

Ichigo; entonces no estaba Equivocado tu eres ¡yuma amano.!

Yuma:¡¡a pasado tiempo ichigo!!.

Ichigo.: pero creí que tu te habías ido lejos , para no involucrarte con ellos?.

Moka;; no creo que sea un buen lugar para hablar. Deberíamos ir a nuestro cuarto ichigo.

Ichigo: tienes razon ¡ Puedo sentir barias firmas de energia que se asercan.?

Debieron ver la explocion , sera mejor irnos.!!

Moka: y rapido bienen los guardias de la escuela!

Yuma: toma de las manos a ichigo y moka y dice mientras corre { tenemos que largarnos de aquí}. Mientras arrastraba amoka y ichigo.

MAS TARDE?

ABITACION DE MOKA E ICHIGO.

Ahhh.ahh.

¿moka como puedes hacer eso?. No!.no lo toques me da verguenza!

Especialmente si ichigo me mira asi

Moka: no te preocupes terminare rapido.

Yuma.[ah espera es mi primera vez].

-oye moka no deberias forsarla dijo Ichigo .

-no te equivicas no me fuerza a nada solo queria haserlo para agradecerte que me ayas salvado.

-pero no tenias que cocinar nada , hubiera sido suficiente con un gracias.

Moka: no deberias ser tan modesto ichigo, si ella quiere cocinar como disculpa entonces que lo haga.

Ichigo: ahh deacuardo pero porque estas tan nerviosa.

Yuma: es la primera vez que cocino para un chico y estoy algo nerviosa, porque una chica solo cocina para su pareja.

( todo lo dijo con una mirada de pura verguensa y ternura ).

Moka: ¡pero bueno ¡ ichigo no es tu pareja ,asi que no te averguenses.

Ademas aun no me dices como conoces a ichigo! ( MOKA LO DIJO CON TONO DE VOZ DE MANDO ).

Ichigo.: bueno moka calmate yo te lo explicare todo.

Flash back?.

Hace un año, despues terminar clases decidi caminar a casa? .

Pero tome otro camino , en el cual se decia que habia una casa muy grande en el cual cada noche se oian ruidos extraños y voses misteriosas.

Yo creia que solo eran historias , pero decidi entrar. Cuando lo hice pude sentir como si algo me quisiera sacar de ahi

Pero libere un poco de mi energia y rompi algo parecido al papel.

Medi cuenta que eso que sentia no era mas que una barrera de energia que alejaba a todas las criaturas.

Pero al ver que no habia nadie estaba por irme. Hasta que vi una estatua, en ese momento me di cuenta que no era una casa sino los restos de una vieja iglesia.

Pero un gran estruendo me devolovio a la realidad.

Y escuche como una chica se quejaba.

¡ me sorprendi al ver a una chica pelinegra siendo llevada por una pequeña niña de pelo blanco.

-Decidi segirla sin que se diera cuenta?.

-Pero no esperaba que ella estuviera acompañada de 4 personas mas.

-Uno de ellos se le hacerco! Y hablo con ella por un corto tiempo.

-Despues una chica se aserco y preparo un ataque para acanar con ella.

-Entonces hasta darme cuenta?.¡habia saltado sobre ella!

-Logrado desviar el ataque!

La misma chica peli blanca, intento darme un golpe pero lo detube.

Pero tube que moverme para esquibar un ataque de espada , que un chico intento darme. Rapida mente coji un troso de madera y moviendome rapido lo golpe tan fuerte ¿que salio volando contra un pilar?.

El mismo chico quien hablo con yuma. Intento golpearme!.con un guante metalico de color rojo!

Pero pude esquivar su ataque.y lo golpe en su brazo ala vez que le rompi el guante!

Las ultimas dos personas que eran dos chicas me atacaron con magia. pero con solo mis puños logre atravesar su ataque y deje inconciente a ambas de un golpe.

-cuando volteó solo pude ver a una chica , tirada en el suelo!.

-la ayude a levantarse y la saque de ahí. Despues de un tiempo cure sus heridas, pero cuando iba a preguntarle el porque estaba ahí un tipo con el pelo negro y las puntas rubias apareció el cual dijo ser familiar ¡.al ver que no tenia malas intenciones se la entregue y desaparecieron en un circulo mágico.?

Fin del flashback.

Nota ( ichigo se topo con varios seres sobre naturales además delos huecos y los seres sobrenaturales sabían sobre los segadores.)

Ichigo: así es como conocí a yuma ese dia?.

Yuma: pero gracias ati , pude ver que estaba equivocada y por eso tedoy las gracias.

-Yuma se inclino para agradecer a ichigo.

Moka: ahora entiendo!. Pero no creen que deberíamos regresar a clases .!

Ichigo: no te preocupes! Con todo ese alboroto que se armo dieron lo que quedaba del dia para averiguar lo que paso?

Moka: pero que seria lo que ataco a yuma? Ya que no tenia una forma definida.

Yuma: ahora que lo dices tampoco yo lose.

Ichigo : era una peineta?

Miren aquí la tengo!

Seguramente se canso de peinar el cabello de los muertos y decidió transformase para obtener un cabello fresco el cual peinar.!

Yuma : ¡ pero como es que se transforma?¡y porque la tomaste!

Ichigo: recuerden que hay muchos tipos de energía en la escuela?. Talvez solo absorbió la energía hasta lograr transformarse.

Y además necesitaba una de todos modos! .

Yuma: bueno es algo tarde será mejor que me vaya?.

Ichigo: yo no lo haría. Recuerda talvez el que te ataco no estaba solo , Así que irte a tu habitación es peligroso.

Sera mejor que pases aquí la noche , y dormirás en la misma habitación de moka?.

Moka: en ese caso debería preparar la cena?. Que te gustaría comer ichigo.

Ichigo. No lo se sorpréndeme!!.

Yuma: te ayudare moka, es lo menos que puedo hacer!!

TIEMPO DESPUES ¡!¡i.

Ichigo: baya moka , todo tiene una pinta increíble.

Moka ( sonrojada) . Ahh no es nada yuma me ayudo mas de lo que esperaba!

Espero que te guste!

( mordiscos ).

Ichigo. Baya realmente esta delicioso.

Yuma : en verdad moka te quedo delicioso .

Ichigo: realmente me gustaría tener una esposa así..

Moka: ( tartamudeo) esposa!.

.( nerviosa y apanada) aun es demasiado pronto para eso , además aun no hemos tenido una cita!

-ichigo al ver lo que había dicho se sonrojo y dijo .

Aahh no no queria decir eso es lo que me sorprendí al probar algo tan rico.

Pero será mejor ir adormir mañana será un dia muy pesado!.

Ichigo se fue asu cuarto y se acosto en la cama. Pero antes escupió el alma mod en una taza!.

Al acostarse moka toco la puerta y dijo.

Moka: ichigo yuma y yo no podemos dormir aun sentimos algo de miedo podemos dormir contigo?.

Ichigo: esta bien.

-Moka y yuma se acostaron tomadas de los Brazos de ichigo el cual no podía moverse pues los pechos de yuma y moka le impedían el paso.

-Yuma : gracias por ayudarme ichigo.

-Ichigo : no fue nada descansa .

Yuma y moka se durmieron mientas ichigo pensaba , mi vida a cambiado otra vez.


	5. ichigo en rosario vampi (12-30 02:54:31)

Amanecía en la academia Yokai.

Ichigo despertaba lentamente, un nuevo día empezaba¡ que sucederá ahora me pregunto!. Pero – ¡si se despiertan ahora estoy muerto!-.no cálmate moka esta ala derecha y Yuma ala izquierda!. Debo salir con mucho cuidado?. -lentamente Ichigo movió los brazos Y suave mente movió a moca y Yuma, un poco mas y podre salir -pero al estar a punto de salir. - moka lo sostuvo de un brazo lo que hiso que Yuma se despertara y viera a moka , con una ropa muy provocativa .sujetando a Ichigo por el brazo. -Ichigo se paralizo al ver a Yuma directamente pues , ella estaba usando una piyama muy fina. La cual se pegaba a su cuerpo y dejaba ver sus caderas anchas, su grande y firme culito Su cabello largo y brillante que llegaba hasta la cintura.

Su piyama se ajustaba mas en su pecho el cual parecía que iba a explotar!. Sus pezones eran visibles lo cual puso mas nervioso a Ichigo el cual veía a Yuma . La cual estaba muy sonrojada por ver a Ichigo muy cerca de su rostro. Pero fueron interrumpidos por una moka adormilada Moka: buenos días Ichigo , Yuma.? ¡buenos días dijeron al unísono! Moka: bueno deberemos prepararnos para ir a clases?. Yuma ahí es verdad que tonta fui?. Ichigo no te preocupes no hay clases hoy!. Yuma como no puede a ver clases.! Ichigo no hay clases porque hoy es sábado Es normal olvidarse pues hemos tenido muchos problemas ultima mente. Moka entonces que hacemos! No plañe nada para esta día, Yuma yo tampoco planifique nada ahora que hacemos para pasar el día? Ichigo iremos a entrena!.

Mas tarde -podemos ver a Ichigo practicar con su zanpacto mientras moka y Yuma trotaban alrededor de un lago. Yuma ¡porque debemos entrenar!?.y además ¡ porque estoy con ustedes! Moka: que no es obvio? Ichigo se preocupa por nosotras , por eso nos hace entrenar Para poder defendernos cuando el no este. Además el ya te considera una amiga muy valiosa. Es por eso que estamos entrenando para poder protegernos y proteger a los que lo necesitan.

Yuma: en ese caso te gustaría verlo entrenar moka ¿podemos verlo a escondidas para que no se de cuenta! Moka: espiar a Ichigo! -no podemos hacer eso seria inmoral y poco decenté. Yuma tienes razón será mejor no hacerlo! Moka: ( sujetando a Yuma del hombro ) quien dice que no quiero!. Yuma realmente quiere espiarlo?.

EN OTRO LUJAR.

Con: oye Ichigo porque debo entrenar contigo si soy un muñeco, Ichigo ya te lo dije? Debes aumentar tus cualidades físicas para poder tener una mejor fuerza y resistencia en los combates. nota- Ichigo dividió el alma de con ala mitad lo mesclo con el otro dulce y selo trago para poder transformarse y usar sus poderes cuando sea necesarios) Kon: ya entiendo te demostrare que puedo llegar hacer un gran peleador y un digno oponente. nota- Ichigo Engaño a moka y Yuma al decirles que con es un muñeco "poseido"xd) Ichigo estaba entrenado dando golpes y patadas al aire mientras que moka y Yuma lo veían desde los arboles y se sorprendieron al ver como entrenaba Ichigo. Ah he terminado con mi entrenamiento por hoy Pero estoy todo sudado, ¿¡será mejor que llame alas chicas para irnos ya.?. Kon oye Ichigo ven haber esto es increíble! Hay aguas termales de tras del bosque . Ichigo estas seguro que viste bien kon no quiero hacerme ilusiones!. Con no te preocupes estoy completamente seguro seria bueno llamar a las chicas! Ichigo tienes razón me pregunto donde estarán?.

Oigan chi Pero no pudo terminar – moka y Yuma estaban a su lado con toallas y champú mientras sonreían a Ichigo. ( ambas dijeron) que ocurre Ichigo y porque estas muy sudado deberíamos ir a darnos un baño dijeron ambas , Ichigo ir a bañarnos cuernos seguramente escucharon cuando kon dijo sobre las aguas). supongo que tienen razón?. Oye con no vas a venir con nosotros ¿kon? ¿donde esta?. Moka: dijo que se iría así que se fue.? flas back kon se acerco alas chicas con cara pervertida diciendo oigan vamos alas aguas les tallare la espalda al ver la cara y las intenciones de kon Yuma lo golpeo lo cual sino que kon saliera volando) fin

Ichigo: bueno en ese caso debe riamos irnos

MAS TARDE . .

Ichigo: estaba sonrojado y muy nervioso pues moka y Yuma estaban sentadas junto a el las cuales solo se cubrían con una pequeña toalla. (Nota las posas tenían el agua demasiado caliente acepto una que era algo pequeña fin nota

Yuma: ichigo puedo preguntarte algo Ichigo: claro puedes preguntar lo que sea!. Yuma: dime porque quieres que sea tu amiga? Y como puedo serlo. Ichigo: bueno no estoy muy seguro pero se que eres una muy buena chica lo supe desde el día que te vi A pesar de haber tenido un pasado como el tuyo . Además no me importa como seas O como te vean los demás solo te pido y quiero que seas tu misma. Yuma al escuchar lo que dijo ichigo se sorprendió y se sonrojó. No estas mintiendo verdad. Ichigo: claro que no todo lo que te dije es cierto! -Yuma entonces ( parándose) ya me decidí , aunque te comparta quiero ser una de tus parejas ichigo. Moka: que has dicho Como que una de sus parejas ,ichigo es solo mío! Si quieres que lo comparta debemos ser claras con nuestros sentimientos! Ichigo ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?. No puedo creer que moka y Yuma estén peleándose. -ichigo quiso detenerlas pero por accidente sujeto uno de los pechos de Yuma la cual soltó un gemido kiah

-moka al ver esto rápidamente puso la otra mano de ichigo en uno de sus pechos - ichigo i trago y apretó los pechos de ambas haciendo que habas gimieran al mismo tiempo .(ahh).

\- al ver esto el auto control de ichigo de rompió en pedazos Ichigo sin demora se acerco a Yuma y la beso ,El beso era suave y gentil pero fue aumentando de intensidad el cual Yuma disfrutaba. Cuando se separaron dejaron un hilo de saliva.? -moka al ver eso se acerca a ichigo y lo beso , tomando a ichigo desprevenido . El beso de moka era mas potente y rudo que el de Yuma. Moka- presiono su lengua con los labios de ichigo quien dio paso paraqué sus lenguas se toparan. Moka- sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al saborear la gran y áspera lengua de ichigo. Ichigo que es esto su lengua es pequeña y suave todo mi cuerpo tiembla. Al terminar el beso tanto ichigo Yuma y moka estaban sonrojados y apenados. Yuma en venganza le bajo los calzoncillos a ichigo. -Tanto Yuma y moka se quedaron boqui abiertas al ver la herramienta de ichigo. -Moka es mas grande de lo que imaginaba! Yuma: también tiene un olor como a maní. Ichigo: estaba sonrojado y apenado pero de alguna manera estaba quieto. Yuma: al ver que ichigo no se movía ¡como venganza empujo a ichigo!, haciendo que se sentara. La cual lentamente se acerca hacia su entrepierna , moka no se quedo atrás y también se acerco. Yuma con cuidado sujeto el miembro de ichigo y comenzó a acariciarlo moka también había comenzado a acariciar el miembro de ichigo. Ichigo estaba sonrojado la ver a dos hermosas chicas acariciar su miembro!? Moka empezando a tocarlo con mas fuerza. Empezó a darle pequeños besos al pene de ichigo el cual creció más . Yuma : no se quedo atrás y empezó a lamer el pene de ichigo y se sorprendió pues su pene sabia a carne seca . Yuma al no soportarlo mas metió el pene de ichigo en su boca Y se sorprendió que al hacerlo el creció mas.

Yuma empezaba a subir y bajar saboreando todo el pene de ichigo. Moka para no quedarse atrás pidió permiso y empezó a versar a ichigo en el cuello y acariciaba su pecho. Yuma al no poder mas saco su boca del pene de ichigo. Moka rápidamente puso su boca en este sorprendiéndose al sentir su tamaño y sabor . Moka era mas agresiva y empezó a tocar suave mente las bolas de ichigo. El cual solo pudo morderse un poco el labio. Ichigo al ver a Yuma sola le hiso un señal para que se acercara. Cuando se acerco ichigo beso a yema mientras que su mano comenzaba a acariciar todo su cuerpo . Y lentamente comenzó a descender hasta llegar a su feminidad.¡ Ichigo comenzó a frotar gentil mente sus dedos ala entrada de la feminidad de Yuma para lentamente comenzar a meter uno de sus dedos. Ichigo se sorprendió al sentir una gran fuerza y empezó a mover lenta mente su dedo. Yuma al sentir a ichigo moverse solo gimió y dejo que siga lenta mente ichigo aumentaba el ritmo . Moka al sentirse excluida dejo el pene de ichigo Y empezó a besarlo en el cuello , ichigo no se quedo atrás y comenzó a masajear con su otra mano uno de los pechos de moka. La cual aumento la intensidad . Pero fue interrumpida por Yuma quien le dijo a Yuma que se venia .ichigo me vengo! Ichigo no importa solo hazlo metiendo su dedos aun mas profundo . Al sentir eso Yuma se corrió dejando impresionado a ichigo. Moka había besado a ichigo en los labios mientras que el la masturbaba y ella hacia lo mismo empezando a sujetar el pene de ichigo y frotarlo de arriba a bajo. Ichigo sentía que se venia lo dijo chicas me vengo. Al oír eso moka y Yuma se juntaron y abrieron sus bocas .

Yuma ichigo córrete un monto en mi boca y en la boca de moka. Ichigo se levanto mientras se masturbaba y se corrió sobre las chicas dejándolas empapadas y cubiertas de semen. moka se paro y se acerco a ichigo al igual que Yuma ( por favor cuida de nosotras bien) Ichigo.; are mi mejor esfuerzo. -Moka y Yuma abrazaron fuerte mente a ichigo y dijeron si nos engañas te lo cortaremos. Después de hablar ichigo ayudo a Yuma y moka a limpiarse y secarse el pelo. Ichigo: caminaba con la chicas tomadas de los brazos Y muy contentas . Yuma: ichigo.! Sera mejor que sepas controlarte ya que vives con moka!. Y no quiero que lo hagan sin mi permiso. Moka: en ese caso porque no te mudas con nosotros!?. Así podríamos hacerlo cada ves que podamos , además ichigo y yo te aceptamos como nuestra familia. Ichigo: moka puedes decirlo de otra manera!?. Recuerda aun no estamos casados Y además pensaba proponérselo a yema el que se mudara. Yuma: de verdad puedo vivir con Tigo ichigo!. En verdad seremos una familia?.(todo lo dijo con estrellas e ilusión). Ichigo: claro ( abrazando a moka y Yuma ) . No dejare que las lastimen siempre las protegeré -al escuchar lo que dijo ichigo ambas empezaron a llorar!. -ichigo alarmado dijo- que pasa acaso dije algo malo?.-.

\- moka: no es eso es que estamos felices de que en verdad nos quieras tonto -ichigo se acerco a moka y le dio un beso en los labios. Y luego beso a Yuma. Ichigo es una promesa de acuerdo la promesa de siempre ser una familia. Si dijeron las chicas).

MAS TARDE EN LA SALA DEL DIRECTOR;.

Director. Hosmon: ahora entiendo pero deberán cumplir ciertos requisitos . Hosmon : saco un formulario y se lo dio a ichigo . Ese es un formulario de acto prematrimonial. Con eso y sus términos podrás vivir con tus novias en la habitación y con un incentivo podríamos autorizar una remodelación para que estuvieran mas cómodos. Ichigo : de acuerdo de su bolsillo saco una bolsa llena de monedas de oro! -Todos los presentes se quedaron con la mandíbula hasta el suelo!. Ichigo: estaba asiendo cálculos y dijo 30 monedas de oro serán suficientes de no serlo avíseme y abonare lo demás!. ( nota- ichigo cuando no hay huecos se dedicaba a matar monstros y espíritus con los cuales conoció a variedad de criaturas y culturas ocultas de los humanos los cuales usaban diversos minerales como moneda). Yuma y moka: miraban el formulario y hasta reaccionar ya habían terminado. Ichigo se sorprendió y dijo baya si que fueron rápidas.! Pero no se quedo atrás y empezó a llenar el formulario cuando termino Hosmon lo firmo y dijo ( felicidades señor y señoras kurosaki) como si fuera un vendedor. Moka: bueno en ese caso será mejor de retirarnos? Yuma tiene que cambiar sus cosas.! Yuma: hablando de eso cuanto demórala la construcción de la residencia . Hosmon: no se preocupen con ayuda de unos amigos míos y los materiales correctos estará lista en 6 horas. Ichigo: usaras magia verdad . Ya que así lo aras mas rápido verdad.!. No cabe duda que eres un viejo zorro muy astuto Pero bueno yo haría lo mismo.

Sin nada mas nos retiramos que pase una buena tarde ichigo y moka ayudaban a Yuma a retirar sus cosas las cuales eran muchas a pesar de ser un dormitorio individual.! Ichigo: Yuma estas segura que no necesitas esto!..(lámpara).. Yuma: ya no lo necesito!. Por que ahora estar contigo y con moka por lo cual la oscuridad ya no me dará miedo? Moka: ¡Yuma!.¿ que tienes en esta caja?¡esta algo pesada!. Yuma: esa solo es basura que pensaba tirar ,será mejor que la tires . Moka: be lo hubieras dicho antes( moka tira la caja por una ventana). Yuma: ¡estamos en el cuarto piso! Ichigo: jamás imagine que Yuma viviera en un cuarto tan pequeño! -pero se asusto al escuchar. Estamos en el cuarto piso!. -ichigo miro hacia riba y fue golpeado por una caja? Quien fue el tarado que me arrojo la caja! Pero se cayo al ver que moka y Yuma lo veían con miedo y lagrimas. Tengas mas cuidado por favor?.

MAS TARDE.

HOSMON: Llamo a ichigo y las chicas y dijo. -Su nueva casa esta lista por favor pasen? -Ichigo vio que la habitación había cambiado mucho!. Tenia una sala, comedor, cocina , dos baños ,6 habitaciones y un balcón con mirada al lago. Hosmon: como vera señor kurosaki la propiedad es amplia, acogedora y con una buena mista al lago desde cualquier habitación.( Hosmon vestía y hablaba como un vendedor de bienes raíces). Ichigo: es perfecto no cabe duda hicieron un gran trabajo. Hosmon bueno si me retiro espero que disfruten la casa! Yuma y moka: muchas gracias señor Hosmon! -no se preocupen además las paredes son muy gruesas y no molestaran a los demás con el ruido ( todo lo dijo con sarcasmo). Ichigo: oye si te vas ya vete lo dijo todo sonrojado? UNA DEUDA CON LA SOCIEDADA MAS TARDE?.

-Hemos terminado por fin Yuma: sentándose a su lado dice- espero que algún día podamos estar con unos pequeños invitados. Moka: pero los míos serán mas lindos?. Y además con el pelo rosa o naranja. Ichigo: podemos hablar de eso mas tarde ahora debemos dormir. Ya que mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento. Yuma y moka: esta bien. Pero deberás ser un poco suave de acuerdo! Ichigo: esta bien seré un poco mas gentil.

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Vamos chicas deben llegar a la ultima vuelta. Si lo logran hare cualquier cosa que pidan?.-moka e Yuma al escuchar eso empezaron a correr con almas que lleva el diablo. -logrando realizar todas las vueltas y sorprendieron a ichigo en el tiempo de las hicieron.! Ichigo : muy bien¡!. Ahora moka empezaré contigo, quiero que me muestres tu poder. No importa como pero demuéstremelo!. Moka: empezó a recordar cuanto creyó muerto a ichigo Pero esa vos no se volvió a escuchar. En cambio el cuerpo de moka comenzó a expulsar una gran energía roja como la sangre. Moka vio que su cuerpo cambiaba. Sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a ser mas fuerte sus músculos aumentaron , su pelo cambio a plateado, sus pechos crecieron mucho mas y sus piernas se hincharon y fortalecieron mientras sus caderas se ampliaban. Moka : se había transformado en su forma de vampiro. -ichigo y Yuma estaban sorprendidos por el gran cambio de moka por que me miran así acaso ve veo rara dijo moka Yuma : no de hecho estas hermosa!. Y tu poder creció abismal mente. Ichigo : es una gran transformación. Pero ¡ahora es el turno de Yuma! Yuma: de acuerdo me transformare. Yuma empezó a expulsar un aura negra, Yuma empezó a cambiar su ropa cabio a un taje muy atrevido de dominatriz con medias hasta los muslos botas de cuero negras , unas bragas muy finas en conjunto de su sujetador muy estrecho el cual apenas cubría sus pezones y llevaba unas hombreras pero no era todo . Sus pechos crecieron aun mas, de su espalda salieron dos alas negras sus caderas amplias y piernas curvilíneas eran juntadas por su gran culito carnoso en forma de corazón.

Ichigo. No podía verla pues . Solo iba vestida con una ropa que apenas cubría algo. Tenia una bragas negras la cual era normal de un lado y del otro apenas se unía con un leve hilo. Ichigo con gran nerviosismo dijo ¡ que clase de ropa es esa¡ Yuma: al entender lo que dijo ichigo se cubrió con sus brazos. Mientras gritaba no me mires , como pude olvidar de cambiar mi ropa ahora que prácticamente estoy casada . Moka: no sabia que Yuma era un ángel caído. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue su forma de vestir. Ichigo bueno ahora eso ya no importa.?. Yuma cámbiate de ropa! Después de un chasquido y magia Yuma vestía una pantaloneta, unos zapatos para correr y una camiseta roja. Ichigo bien ( alejándose) ataquen cuando quieran y como sea .

Estoy listo.

-Moka y Yuma se pusieron en posición -Soplo en viento¡. Yuma lanzo una alanza de luz , ichigo la esquivo en ese momento moka se lanzó a gran velocidad para darle una patada. Pero ichigo logra esquivarla , pero Yuma aparece por detrás y lo golpea sacando a volar a ichigo para que moka lo reciba con una patada y lo enviar al suelo -Ichigo rápida mente se recupero! -Y lanzo barios golpes que yema y moka esquivaban con dificultad -Moka lanzó una patada y Yuma un puñetazo los cuales ichigo detuvo y las lanzo lejos -Yuma abrió sus alas y sujeto a moka con un lazo de luz. -Moka asintió y Yuma lanzo a moka quien golpeo a ichigo en la cara -Yuma lanzo flechas que impactaron con ichigo. Rápidamente ichigo corrió hacia ellas y con barios puñetazos y patadas hacia retroceder a las dos -Solo se podía ver como los tres intercambiaban golpes a una gran velocidad -Ichigo al comprobar que moka y Yuma empezaban a cansarse empezó a bajar la velocidad , y de un solo golpe mando a volar alas dos las cuales perdieron sus transformaciones Ichigo: realmente son fuertes, pero veo que con mas entrenamiento serian verdaderas oponentes alas cuales seria de temer. Yuma: pero me sorprende que pudieras resistir un combate con las dos.! Debes ser un mounstruo muy fuerte para pelear de esa forma sin transformarte! Moka: ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco se que clase de mounstruo eres ichigo. Ichigo yo soy un ¡meta humano!, de la clase espiritual. Mi madre era un espíritu del bosque con grandes poderes espirituales. Mi padre también era un meta humano de clase elemental con el poder de controlar el fuego. Es por eso que puedo usar energía espiritual y puedo lanzar espirales de fuego negro . Yuma es algo increíble es por eso que tienes esas habilidades la sangre de humano debido fortalecer la sangre de mounstruo creando una nueva clase de ser?. Ichigo por favor no lo digas así – me hace sentir como rata de laboratorio- Pero será mejor irnos Dentro de poco anochecerá , seria peligroso caminar por la noche. Yuma: es verdad moka hoy es nuestra primera noche!?. Moka entendiendo- es verdad!, ichigo por favor espera un poco . Yuma lanzara una flecha , cuando la veas dirígete ala casa.

Ichigo no se porque pero acepto.

Moka: gracias ichigo. Vámonos Yuma tenemos mucho que hacer!. UNA PEQUEÑA DEUDA CON LA SOCIEDAD MAS TARDE. Ahí por fin la flecha. Me pregunto que harían esas dos. Usando su paso flash. Ichigo llego rápidamente a su casa, entro sin preocupaciones y cuando entro en el comedor vio barios platos y postres. Yuma baya llegaste mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Moka por favor come, lo preparamos para especialmente cariño. Ichigo no debieron a verse molestado pero , seria mejor que comamos todos juntos así que siéntense y comamos. -ichigo mientras comía se sorprendía pues cada plato sabia mejor qué el anterior. Yuma al parecer te gusto la comida mas de lo que imaginamos. Ichigo como no podría gustarme lo que preparan mis futuras esposas. De hecho creo que cocinan mejor que Karin! Ella si que la extrañó . Ichigo se cayo al ver a moka y Yuma con cara de querer ver sangre -moka y Yuma al oír que ichigo probo la comida de otra chica y que la suya la recordara sino que se enojaran . en menos de un segundo moka tenia el cuchillo apuntado al cuello de ichigo. Mientras Yuma apuntaba ala entrepierna de ichigo con una lanza de luz. ambas con voz siniestra dijeron, ¿ quien es Karin?. Ichigo es mi hermana , cocinábamos saltando turnos pero su comida era la mejor. En un mili segundo. Todo se calmo, ichigo miraba a todos lados pensando( seguramente lo imagine Yuma y moka: (pensamiento- espero que sea verdad o te matamos).

DESPUES DE CENAR.

Ichigo estaba bañándose y Yuma entro con solo una toalla y moka la imito. Ichigo: pero que están haciendo esta ocupado , pero bueno saldré rápido así que cierren los ojos por 10 segundos -Ichigo fue rodeado por los brazos de Yuma. -La cual comenzó a besar el cuello de ichigo, mientras moka empezaba a besarlo en la boca -Ichigo al reaccionar sujeto firme mente de la cintura a Yuma y empezó a besarla -El beso se fue intensificando hasta separarse y dejar un hilo de saliva -Moka también beso a ichigo el cual empezó a acariciar las piernas de moka -La cual temblaba al sentir las caricias de ichigo -Ichigo sin perder tiempo comenzó a masturbar a moka colocando sus dedos en la entrepierna comenzando a frotar y apretar lenta mente el clítoris de moka . Yuma ichigo no solo te fijes en moka!. Yuma empezó a frotar sus manos con la entre pierna de ichigo que se sorprendió al ver que lo de ichigo era realmente enorme. Sin perder tiempo Yuma empezó a frotar el pene de ichigo con sus manos ichigo al sentir las caricias de Yuma solo pudo suprimir un quejido , Yuma era muy buena en esto. Yuma empezó a dar pequeñas lamidas al pene de ichigo. Para empezar a meterlo en su boca y empezar a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo.. Moka: seguía besado a ichigo hasta quedarse sin aire ,al separarse solo se pudo ver a una moka muy sonrojada y aun ichigo muy excitado . Al ver lo que Yuma estaba haciendo rápidamente se coloco aun lodo y empezó a lamer el pene de ichigo.. Ichigo solo podía sentir un gran placer hasta sentir que se corría. Chicas me vengo. Yuma no te preocupes solo córrete y nosotras nos encargamos del resto. Moka si ichigo córrete quiero saborear toda tu carga. ichigo Yuma , moka me vengo.( las dos se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad ). Yuma y moka- es demasiado , espeso y tiene un sabor algo dulce .pero toda vía aun no termínanos ( se quitaron las toallas dejando sus intimidades a su vista). Moka: se acerco a ichigo (por favor se gentil es mi primera vez). Ichigo : asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala para empezar a frotar su pene contra la vagina de moka la cual solo gimió al sentir como entraba el pene de ichigo y derramo algunas lagrimas al sentir su himen desgarrarse.

Ichigo: moka estas bien puedo sacarlo si te duele!. Moka; duele como el diablo , pero también estoy feliz por estar con el hombre al que amo!. Ichigo comenzó a moverse lentamente, poco a poco moka empezó a sentir un gran placer. Moka ichigo muévete un poco mas rápido! Ichigo: empezó a aumentar el ritmo con que penetraba a moka la cual empezaba a gemir cada ves mas fuerte. Moka: solo podía sentir como el pene de ichigo entraba y salía lo cual provocaba una sensación como pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Me vengo ichigo, no puedo soportar lo mas me vengo. moka estaba toda cansada y sudaba lentamente comenzó a salir el semen de ichigo de su mojada vagina..

-ichigo la cargo y la puso en el sofá de la sala para que descansara Yuma: ichigo aun puedes seguir verdad?. Ichigo: se acerco a Yuma y empezó a besarla. Con gran cariño y ternura. -Lenta mente empezó a besar el cuello de Yuma -La cual solo podía gemir del placer! -Ichigo dejo su cuello para empezar a besarla en los labios. -Yuma, empezó a acariciar el pecho de ichigo .mientras lo besaba con gran deseo, al ver a ichigo distraído Yuma comenzó a frotar el pene de ichigo con su mano -Ichigo al sentir como Yuma acariciaba su pene solo gruño un poco! -Ala ves que empezaba a masturbar a Yuma introduciendo dos dedos en su vagina -Yuma comenzaba a gemir mientras sentía como el pene de ichigo crecía mas entre sus manos -Ichigo al no soportarlo mas, tomo a Yuma de las caderas y la levanto dejando ver su vagina toda mojada -Ichigo recosto a Yuma en el sofá, y le abrió las piernas . Yuma se sorprendió al ver lo que ichigo hacia. -Sin previo aviso ichigo comenzó a lamer la mojada vagina de Yuma.

-Yuma: solo se estremeció al sentir la lengua de ichigo entrar y frotarse con sus paredes -Yuma empezó a sentir una gran cantidad de placer. Mientras pedía que se la chupara mas fuerte. -Ichigo comenzó a chupar con mas fuerza lo que hiso que Yuma arqueara su espalda mientras se cogía de las almeadas -Yuma sin soportarlo mas se corrió en la cara de ichigo, toda cansada solo vio como ichigo se subió sobre ella y empezó a besarla. Ichigo le pregunto si estaba lista. -Yuma asintió, mientras sentía el pene de ichigo entrar en ella. Y desgarra su virginidad, ichigo se asusto al ver un poco de sangre salir de su vagina. -Ichigo: Yuma estas bien no me sobre pase -Yuma: no te preocupes esto es normal, me duele pero es mas grande mi felicidad que este dolor! -Ichigo: beso a Yuma , la cual correspondió al beso. -Ichigo empezó a moverse mientras sostenía gentil mente a Yuma para no lastimarla! -Yuma: empezaba a sentir placer y pidió a ichigo que lo hiciera mas rápido Solo podían escucharse los gemidos de Yuma e ichigo rebotar en las paredes.

-Yuma: ichigo me vengo!.

-Ichigo : yo también estoy por venirme -Yuma: juntos corrámonos juntos ichigo comenzó a aumentar el ritmo hasta cierto punto que estaba apunto de correes .Yuma me vengo. si yo también me vengo . Juntos ichigo vengámonos juntos. Yuma e ichigo cayeron muy cansados . Yuma: se sorprendió al sentir como una gran cantidad salió de ella mientras decía te amo ichigo. Los tres estuvieron así durante varias horas , después de terminar los tres estaban muy cansados ichigo estaba seco y moka junto a Yuma estaban cubiertas de semen al igual que salía de sus vaginas. no olviden que los Yokai tienen una resistencia abismal) Todos estaban tan cansados que solo se ducharon y durmieron todos juntos para despertar con un nuevo día.


	6. ichigo en rosario vampi (01-27 03:57:41)

-Podemos ver a moka y Yuma mirar una tabla de puntaje la cual mostraba. Las notas de cada estudiante.

-Moka y yuma estaban entre los mejores 50.

-Pero escucharon alas chicas gritar ( kiahh).

-Es ichigo san!., que guapo. Además es muy inteligente y fuerte!.

-Moka y Yuma se sorprendieron, al ver como barios chicos y chicas iban tras el tomando apuntes y escuchando lo que decía.

-Una chica se le acerco!. Pero fue detenida por una chica con lentes y enormes pechos!.

-Detente!, no te acerques mas. Neri , Nero.

-Hai, asintieron dos chicas .las cuales eran gemelas pero tenían el pelo de diferente color.

-Ichigo; suficiente Himari , Neri , Nero. Déjenla quiero escuchar lo que dirá.

-Himari: como ichigo sama lo desee.

-Ichigo se acerco , hacia la chica la cual se puso muy nerviosa .

-Ichigo: cual es tu hombre!

-Me llamo misore

-Ichigo: ¿que lo que quieres decirme misaré

-misore ( entre tartamudeos dijo) no es nada lo ciento!

Moka: pero que diablos pasa aquí, quienes son ellos y¡ porque! Siguen a ichigo.

Yuma: cálmate recuerda ichigo siempre a sobre salido en todo.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que aparecieran personas que quieran ser como el .

-Además ( con mirada sombria ) si nos engaña se lo cortaremos mientras duerme!.

Ichigo: bueno ¡ himari!.

Homari: si¡.

Ichigo: ¡ Diles a todos que hemos terminado por hoy y pueden retirarse!.

Homari: despues de explicar a todos y al ver que todos se despidieran se aserco a ichigo.

-Todos se han retirada ichigo sama.

-Ichigo : Himari puedes dejar de llamarme sama.

-No puedo hacer eso usted es mi señor,¡ no puedo ser tan irrespetuosa!.

-Además que haría cualquier cosa por usted. ( hacer candose al iodo de ichigo dijo) incluso puedo servirle en la Noche.

Ichigo: hahaha., gracias Himari pero no puedo aseptar lo ultimo .porque deseo lo mejor para todos ustedes . Que busquen la felicidad que decean, asi que porfavor busca esa felicidad.

Kyahhh.

Aclamaron todas las chicas, que escucharon lo que dijo ichigo. Y todas estaban sonrojadas.

Himari: solo asintio, esta bien pero ichigo solo te dijo que lo hare.

Despidiendose se dirigio hacia su salon.

Ichigo: ahh .

Pero porque paso esto..

Flash back.

-Ichigo se en contraba en su salon , cuando una chica entro y pregunto por el.yuma en ese momento le envio una sonrisa que dicia si algo pasa te mato.

-La chica: me llamo himari .es un gusto conocerte.

-Me llamo ichigo kurosaki es un placer conocerte.

-Pero por que me has llamado?.

-Himari: tomando valor dijo, quiero que me tomes con tu aprendis.

-Ichigo : porque haria eso!.

-Himari bueno la verdad es que siempre te veia .

-Pero me sorprendi al ver como superaste en velocidad a un vanpiro, luchaste contra u moustro de cabello gigante, y que lo destruyeras de un solo ataque y ademas el enfrentamiento que tuviste con el mismo vampiro y una angel caido.

-Lo cual me sorprendio mucho cuando los derrotaste.

-Ichigo: nos vio todo este tiempo!.

-Alguien mas lo sabe?.

-Homari: solo en director y algunos alumnos del consejo estudiantil.

-Ichigo: y te creyeron con solo palabras.

-Homari: no de echo tan bien grave y tome fotos mira aquí estan!.

-Por eso por favor aseptame.

-Ichigo: deacuerdo. Pero lucharemos quiero ver tu capacidad en combate.

MAS TARDE: .

Ichigo estaba esperando a homari la cual llego con una espada.

Te tardaste mas de lo que esperaba.

Bueno comensemos.

Homari: pero primero unas reglas.

Ichigo: no!. Solo una el perdedor sera el sirviente y hara todo lo que hordene el ganador.

Homari: me parese justo , espero que este listo para ser mi tutor .

1 -2-3 .

Ichigo y homari chocavan espadas de las cuales saltaban chispas.

Homari estaba impresionada por el gran control en el uso de la espada. Ichigo rapida mente enpeso a superar en velicidad a homari la cual ponia todo de ella . Pero empesaba a frustrase pues no podia vencer la defensa de ichigo.

Ichigo: que sucede homari si es todo lo que tienes me decepcionas, crei que estabas preparada.no desias que querias ser mi aprendis , demuestra tu verdadera fuerza.

Homari: empeso a recordar como el chico que una ves amo la rechazo , pues creia que todos los problemas eran por su culpa.

Homari empeso a explusar una gran cantidad de energia . Algunos maestros y estudiantes comensaron a mirra por las ventanas para ver quien poseia ese poder.

Homari habia canbiado , su pelo era banco , sus hojos eran de color morado con la pupila negra , sus pechos creciero un poco, sus caderas se incharon y tenia una cola blanca.

Ichigo no pudo reaccionar al sentir una patada en su estamago ls cual lo saco volando.

Rapida mente ichigo se recupero y usando un arbol como rampa se lanzo hacia homari dandole una patada, homari rapida mente intentaria cortar a ichigo el cual bloqueo su ataque con su espada.pero homari con un movimiento lanzo ambas espadas lejos .

Ichigo: empeso a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo , tando y esquivando todo tipo de golpes todos los estudiantes y maestros que veian la pelea se imprecionaron al ver como ichigo y homari luchaban.

Ichigo al ver que homari empesaba a alterarse cada ves mas.

Decidio acabar con la pelea.

Rapida mente ichigo se puso detrás de homario y la noqueo de un golpe en cuello.

La cual perdio su transformacion, todos se quedaron mudos al ver la velocidad de ichigo.

Cuando homari desperto estaba en la enfermeria, ichigo la habia llebado.para que descanzara y pueda recuperase de udus heridas.

Ichigo: final mente despiertas¡,¿ crei que dormirias mas!.

Homari: ¡ por que¡. Porque me ayudaste.

Ichigo: acaso no es ovio , pude ver que estabas llorando mientras luchabamos .medi cuenta que solo estabas sacando todo tu dolor.

Por lo cual solo espere hasta que te calmes , dime porque estabas llorando.

Homari: yo antes de venir a esta escuela asistía a otra en el mundo humano. Pero me enamore de un chico - empezamos a salir- pero cuando el empezó Acer rodeado de problemas y de chicas lindas simple mente se olvido de mi y rompiendo conmigo porque creía que era la causante de los problemas y todo lo demás que me dijo me rompió el corazon.( lo ultimo lo dijo con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos).

Ichigo gentil mente abrazo a Himari la cual se sorprendido.

Lo siento no debí preguntarte algo tan doloroso. Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado. Y no dejare que nadie te lastime.

Himari: solo pudo llorar la oír las palabras de ichigo.

Lo juras, juras que por siempre estarás a mi lado .

Ichigo: lo juro jamás te dejare sola.

Fin flash back.

Podemos ver a moka y Yuma en un rincón con una aura depresiva.

Pues ichigo ocupaba el primer lugar, con grandes puntuaciones y notas extras los cuales lo ponían sobre el primer lugar.

( yoruichi- al querer a ichigo como aun hermano pequeño al enterarse de su traslado y obligo a estudiar todo tipo de idiomas con materias .).

Ichigo: ¡moka -Yuma!, porque están deprimidas.

Ambas señalaron y ichigo pudo ver que ambas estaban entre los puntajes de clase buena.

Ichigo: Sera mejor que se esfuercen un poco más, si desean puedo enseñarles lo que no entiendan.

Moka estaba por decir algo pero todos escucharon un quejido. Moka al voltear vio a ichigo que sostenía la mano de un chico.

-una chica con apariencia de lolita estaba mirando los resultados .fue interrumpida por un chico que empezó a decirle que no se crea mucho , por sacar buenas notas .

La chica solo lo miro y de un movimiento de su espalda saco una varita, sacudiéndola al chico fue golpeado en la cabeza por una hoya metálica.

-la chica empezó a reír mientras, el se frotaba la cabeza.

¡ enojado! Quiso golpear pero la chica se agacho esquivando el golpe pero se cayo.

El chico quiso golpearla. Pero su brazo no se movía, cuando volteo mira un ichigo muy enojado.

Ichigo: había escuchado la discusión y se altero cuando, el chico intento golpear a la chica. Rápida mente salió para evitarlo y agarro la mano del chico con fuerza.

Sera mejor que te largues, de lo contrario sufrirás un gran dolor .

-El chico al ver los ojos de ichigo salido corriendo dejando ala chica impresionada pues reconoció al chico.

-Ichigo: estas bien no te lastimo!.

-La chica: gracias por la ayuda!. Me llamo zendo yukari.

-Es un gusto- yo soy ichigo kurosaki.

Yukari: baya e escuchado de ti , el estudiante que sobre sale en todo!.

Al principio creí que solo eras un cuento. Pero alpareser eres real, además eres muy guapo .

Ichigo( sonrojad- gracias tu también eres una chica muy linda, si tuviera Tu edad me declararía ati).

Yukari: [ sonrojada y feliz]. Gracias eres muy amable y también estaría con tigo si fuera mas mayor.

Pero ya debo irme espero poder verte otro dia ( lo dijo con un gran sonrojo).

-ichigo volteo y vio a una chica con un policía y a una maestra con otro.

Chica: es el Loli con!.

Maestra: no dejen que escape es un peligro.

UNA DEUDA CON LA SOCIEDAD MAS TARDE?.

-Ichigo había estado corriendo todo el dia con los policías de tras del.

-Pero tanto ichigo como los polis , estaban mas que cansados. Tenían sus ropas sucias y rotas.

-Los policías al no poder mas cayeron inconscientes.

-Ichigo los cargo hasta la enfermería para que descansaran.

-Al llegar a su casa, fue recibido fría mente por yuma la cual no quería verlo a la cara.

-Ichigo paso a la sala donde moka transformada lo esperaba.

Moka: ¡donde estabas!, estuvimos buscándote todo el dia por todos lados. Pero almenos debes tener una explicación.

Ichigo: bueno yo como decirlo yuma ayúdame.

Yuma: entrando transformada, claro te Ayudare a recordar. ( yuma tenia una lanza .mientras miraba fría mente a ichigo).

Despues de explicar, desde lo de homari hasta yukari las chicas se calmaron. Bueno alpareser no esta mintiendo. Dijo yuma , pero ya hablaremos sobre esa homari..

Pero sera mejor que comas, debes estar cansado.

Despues de la cena.

Ichigo: ah ni hay nada mejor que un baño despues de la cena.

Pero mejor me doy prisa.

Ichigo al salir del baño se quedo mudo al ver a yuma recostada en la cama totalente desnuda!.

¡ porque estas asi!.

Yuma: como recompensa por ser el mejor estudiante y marido yo sere tu premio.

Ichigo: pero y moka donde esta.!

Yuma: moka esta deacuerdo lo discutimos y cada una te tendra saltando un dia, oara poder haserlo como queramos.

Ichigo : se lanzo sobre yuma empesandola a violarla gentil mente ( tener sexo para yuma) de una forma un poco ruda .pero ichigo se esforsaba para ser lo mas gentil posible, lo que yuma lo agradecio dandole muchos besos de lengua mientras ichigo la penetraba y se corria dentro de ella.

3 HORAS DESPUES.

Ichigo y yuma estaban tomados de las manos mientras yuma acarisiaba su bientre.

Yuma: me pregunto?. Cual sera la primera en quedar embarazada , moka o yo tu que opinas ichigo.

Ichigo: se sorprendio al escuchar eso!.. no cres que es pronto para hablar sobre tener hijos , pero de pasar no importa.

Pues las dos son mis tesoros , y no me importaría cual diera aluz primero haci que no te preocupes que en algun momento ese dia llegara.

Yuma: al oir las palabras de ichigo solo se afero mas a el.

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

MOKA: estaba regañando a ichigo pues , yuma nesecitaba que la ayudaran a levantarse al igual que ichigo.

( nota.- moka paso masturbandose toda la noche mientras escuchaba los gemidos de yuma).

Cuando ichigo ternino de desayunar.dijo.

Creo que me voy las veo en el salon.

Ichigo : se despidio de yuma y moka dandoles un beso en los labios, ese esena mas parecia de una pareja casada, que la de unos.enamorados.

Yuma: sentiste eso moka, parecia como si fueramos una pareja de esposoa.

Moka: si lo senti¡.pero espero.que nadie mas se una.

Icchigo se encontraba caminando por los patios de la academia, pero se detuvo al ver a himari entrenar con su espada.

-buenos dias!. Himari al reconocer esa voz se estremecio. Pues comenso a ponerse nerviosa y su corazon empeso a acelerrarse.

Himary: ¡buenos dias ichigo sama!.

Ichigo: se acerco a himari y le dijo al oido ( eres realmente hermosa cuando entrenas).

-himari se estremecio al sentir el aliento de ichigo, sin darse cuenta se desabrocho el sosten y su falda.

Ichigo:¡Por que te desnudas!, cubrete si alguien nos viera se arnaria un gran escandalo.

[ pensamiento- si yuma o moka me ven haci me matan].

Himari: toda apenada y sonrojada, se vistio vistio rapida mente . Lo siento no es lo que piensa yo no soy de esa clase de mujer.

Ichigo: no importa . Pero sera mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde!.

-Himari se sujetio al brazo de ichigo.

-Los cuales empesaron acaminar con una himari muy contenta, que tenia un leve sonrrojo.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a ichigo caminar junto a himari, pero al llegar asu salon ichigo sintio una aura de muerte que provenian de moka y yuma.

Ichigo trago fuerte y se preparo para la golpisa que le tocaria esta noche.

Las clases empesaron , y como siempre ichigo era el centro de atencion del salon.

Aunque tambien sujeria y ayudaba los estudiantes a estudiar y responder correcta mente.

Todas las chicas se imaginaban a ichigo, haciendo cosas pervertidas con ellas, incluso habia chicas que pedian salir para ir al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

( nota- de tanto imaginar a ichigo se corrian de la exiatcion).

Hora del almuerzo.

Ichigo se asercaba a yuma, pero fue interumpido por himari y algunos estudiantes mas quienes pedian almorsar junto a ichigo.

Ichigo: solo pudo voltear y moka junto a yuma asintieron.porfavor sientense tenemos poco tiempo tiempo.

Himary: se sento junto a ichigo , mientras moka y yuma se sentaron del otro lado.los demas solo se sentaron como en una mesa familiar.

Incluso sauso habia cambiado y ya no era un chico problemático.

( saoso al ser casi asesinado por moka , fue ayudado por ichigo el cual entreno y oriento corecta mente a sauso el cual ocupaba el 5 lugar de los mejores estudiantes.)

Todos dieron gracias y empesaron a comer .

Durante todo el almuerzo , solo hubo risas y divercion.sauso decia chistes ,himari imitia a algunos maestros., moka y yuma conversaban con las chicas y jugaban bromas a ichigo.

Pero habia unaa personita tambien disfrutand, ichigo la reconocio.

Ichigo: yukari, por que no has tomado tu jugo.

Yukari: es que este jugo no me gusta y ademas moka y yuma son muy buenas amigas asi que se me paso por alto.

( nota- aquí yukari si tenia amigos solo que eran mas altos que ella porque!. Ella era una genio y fue puesta en un grado superior).

Ichigo: no importa despues de todo eres mi amiga y siempre estare contigo.

( nota- ichigo se topaba con yukari muchas veses por lo cual se isieron buenos amigos).

-frotandole su cabeza gentil mente .las chicas se sonrojaron y los chicos tomaban noya al ver lo que hacia ichigo.

Yukari: ichigo san¡. Tu me quieres .

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo yukari.

Ichigo miraba a todos los cuales asintieron.( no saben en lo que lo metieron.)

Si te quiero mucho yukari.

Yukari: yo tambien te quiero mucho ichigo y ademas ( sonrojada- te quiero de otras formas.).

Todos se quedaron como piedra , con los ojos habiertos hasta no mas poder.

Ichigo; se sentia perplejo!.no se movia estabaa paralizado, su mente estaba procesando lo que habia pasado.

Moka y yuma: ambas se abian quetado estaticas!. No creian lo que vieron sus mentes se quedaron en blanco y empesaban a tener un gran enojo.

Himari: por alguan razon tenia ganas de matar ala pequeña. Pues sintio como si perdiera algo importante..

Tambien empesaba asentur con si algo dentro de ella comensara a romperse en pedasos, lo cual iso que sintiera un gran dolor en su pecho.

Yukari: lenta mente se aserco a ichigo y repentina mente lo beso en los labios para despues .yukari pasara su lengua y tocara la lengua de ichigo.

Cuando termino el beso yukari , yukari tenia toda la cara roja.

Y por la verguensa salio corriendo del salon.todos los que vieron lo que paso no tenuan palabras.

Ichigo : despues del shok , desperto de sus pensamientos.

Creo que sera mejor que me retire .

Ichigo corria a maxima velocidad y llego a si casa algo le decia que debia enceraarse y no salir.

Moka, yuma y himari: empesaron a persegir a ichigo el cual habia salido corriendo.cada ves se asercaban mas y mas a ichigo.estaban tan enojadas que se transformaron en su forma yokai.

Ichigo: entro rapida mente , se dirigio asu habitacion .estando a un segundo de cerrar la puerta , Yuma,himari y moka golpearon la puerta.

Ichigo por la fuerza salio volando hacia su cama, solo pudo temblar cuando miro a una moka, yuma y himari que lo veian con una mirada asesina.

Ahhhhhhhh.

DURANTE TODA LA NOCHE ICHIGO FUE GOLPEADO Y SUS GRITOS SE OIAN ALA DISTANCIA.

Amanecia ichigo abria los ojos no podia creer lo que habia pasado.

Intento pararse pero vio que estaba siento sujetado por moka y Yuma. Las cuales tenian ojeras y un le salian lagrimas ..

Ichigo: se movio y las tomo en un abrazo, perdon fui un estupido al correr y no enfrentar el problema solo les pido que me perdonen, nunca me perdonare por haserlas llorar.

( nota- himari se Habia despertado y miraba como yuma y moka estaban junto a ichigo por lo cual se retiro).

Ichigo fue sorprendido cuando las chicas lo abrazaron con fuerza.

Moka: por favor!.ichigo nunca nos dejes .

Yuma: no queremos volver a sentir este dolor en nuestro corazon.

Ichigo: lo prometo, jamas las dejare por favor les pido que me perdonen.

Pero debo aclarar las cosas con yukari!.

No puedo dejar que yukari se iluciones con falsas esperansas, ademas solo le causaria dolor y no quiero que ella sufra.

Ichigo solo se levanto , mientras besaba a moka y Yuma. Prometo aclaraar todo con yukari .

Ichigo se vistio y salio de la casa.

Ichigo caminaba por la academia mientras buscaba a yukari, en el camino se encontro con himari la cual estaba con un senblante serio .

Hola himari como estas?.oye has visto a yukari la estoy buscando.

Himari: con voz seria dijo.¡no la he visto!.

Por favor dejame sola.y nos vemos en otro dia,asi que me retiro que tengas buen dia.

Ichigo estaba caminando por toda la academia.

Hasta que encontro a yukari sentada junto al lago que estaba detrás de la escuela?.

Ichigo: yukari!.

Yukari: ichigo!.

Yukari: lo siento no quise molestarte , es solo que nunca he sentido esto . Mi corazon empiesa a acelerarse y siento como si mi corazon fuera a salir de mi pecho.

Ichigo : pero porque yo soy mucho mas mayor!.ademas tengo novia.la cual me quiere mucho no podria traisionarla.

Yukari: mientes!.

Solo lo dises por que no quieres a una chica de talla chica.

Ichigo: como puedes pensar en eso.

Yukari: yo siempre fui la mas pequeña siempre, ademas de ser una bruja.cada ves que me declaraba a alguien siempre me rechasaban.decian que era muy pequeña incluso me decian que estaba plana.

Pero tenia amigos que consolaban pero aoesar de eso, siemore quise que alguien me quisiera y este ami lado como mas que un amigo.

Pero cuando te conoci mi corazon se aloco como nunca, supe que era amor .pero al ver como me tratabas cuando nos beiamos me dieron esperansas de haber encontrado ami verdadero amor.

Cada vez que te veo mi corazon se acelera y comienza a alborotarse, cada vez que estas a mi lado me siento protejida y feliz.

Ichigo: solo escuchaba, no podia creer lo que habia causado en yukari.

En otro lugar.

Yuma y moka: estaban buscando a ichigo por todos lados .tenian la intencion de ayudar a ichigo.

Moka lo vio y se dirigio con yuma , hacia donde estaba ichigo.

Solo pudieron ver como ichigo se sento junto a yukari.

Yuma: al no poder escuchar lo que decian iso un circulo magico con el cual pudo ver y escuchar todo lo que dijo yukari.

Ichigo: solo se quedo pensando .

Se paro rapida mente yukari, dime si en verdad tuviera novia ¡que harias!.

Yukari: con mucho dolor en su pecho dijo-me alejaria y no te volveria hablar-(lo dijo con lagrimas).

Ichigo: se sentia como basura, queria que la tierra se lo tragara.pero luego penso en algo .

Yukari por favor esoera aquí volvere pronto por favor no te vayas prometo que volvere. Ichigo salio corriendo hacia su casa cuando entro al bosque se detuvo al ver a moka y Yuma serias.

Yuma: no digas nada, lo sabemos todo..

Moka: lo hemos pensado y llegamos a una conclucion.

Yuma: por lo visto habran varias mujeres atu lado , por eso hemos decidido compartirte ichigo.

Moka: aunque solo aceptaremos a chicas que tengan nuestra aprobacion y ademas seremos las principales .

Ichigo: pero estan seguras. No se como lo tomara yukari, es posible que piense que soy un mujeriego y termine odiandome.

Yuma: si eso pasa nosotras nos encargaremos de amarte mas y mas .

Ichigo: abrazandolas las beso y les dijo gracias en seri las amo.

Pero sera mejor que hablemos con yukari , debemos ver como rracciona su corazon.

Yukari estaba sentada esperando a ichigo , pero se alegro al verlo y entristecio que no benia solo lo acompañaban yuma amano y moka akasiya.

Ichigo : perdon por aserte esperar.

Yukari: lo se me rechasaras sierto.

Yuma: por que piensas eso.

Yukari: es ovio que ichigo debe amar tocar esos enormes pechos.

Moka: escuchamos todo .lo que le dijiste a ichigo.dime real mente lo amas.

Yukari: si lo amo de verdad. No podria estar seperada de el.

Moka: en ese caso yukari.bien benida ala familia.

Yukari no podia creerlo ichigo y sus novias la habian acepyado. Ella empeso a llorar en los brasos de moka la cual la abrazo muy fuerte.

En la noche.

Ichigo se propuso a dormir pero al entrar a su cuarto solo pudo ver a unaa yuma , moka y yukari .las cuales estaban semi desnudas..

Yuma: ichigo hoy es una noche especial por lo cual lo pasaremos juntos los 4 haci que por favor se gentil.

Ichigo solo trago saliba y se aserco a yukari.estas segura de hacer esto.

Yukari: estube preparando mi corazon para este dia ichigo.

Ichigo : empeso a besarla gentil mente .

-La mente de yukari empesaba a ponerse borrosa, cada vez que ichigo la besaba sentia su cuerpo estremeserse.

-Ichigo lenta mente deslizo su mano gentil mente hasta llegar asu intimidad. La cual fue gentil mente acarisiado por ichigo.

-Yukari cada vez comenzaba a gemir mas duro hasta que yego al punto de corerse.

-Yukari empeso a besar a ichigo en los labios ichigo se sorprendio por lo bien que sabian.

-Yukari se separo y hiso unaa señal a ichigo para conensar de verdad .

-Ichigo retiro gentil mente las bragas de yukari.

Moka: al ver lo nerviosa que estaba yukari la ayudo recostandola sobre ella para que usar sus pechos como almuada.

Yuma : gentil mente le separo las piernas y separo sus labios vaginales con ayuda de sus dedos.

Todas dijeron se gentil.

Ichigo: solo aintio y comenso a meter su pene en la vagina de yukari . Se sorprendio de lo profunda y apretada que era.

Yukari: solto unas lagrimas al sentir como el pene de ichigo desgaraba su puresa.

Ichigo comenso a moverse suave mente . Yukari empesaba a gemir de placer la cual pedia a ichigo que lo hiciera mas rapido.

Ichigo : emoeso a aunmentar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Mientras yukari decia su nombre entre gemidos.

Yukari: ichigo por favor besame quiero saborear tus labios.

Ichigo: empeso a besarla apasionada mente ,muentras decia el nombre de yukari.

Yukari : ichigo no puedo mas me corro.

Ichigo : se habia corrido al igual que yukari llenandola por completo laa cual quedo muy cansada tanto que se quedo tormida.

Moka y yuma se asercaron aichigo.

Ichigo: no se preocupen ahora es su turno. Pero yuma ese ropa de que hermoso .al igual que ese conjunto realsa tu bellesa moka.

Las dos se sonrrojaron y empesaron a besar a ichigo apacionada mente. Ichigo solo paso teniendo sexo con yuma y moka toda la noche dejandolas muy cansadas y llenas del semen de ichigo el cual salia de sus vaginas sin parar.

Ichigo solo las levanto y dijo listas para el segundo raunt.las chicas pensaron hemos creado un mounstro.

Al dia.siguiente.

Ichigo.caminaba por los patios de la acaddmia junton alas chicas.

Todas cojeaban un poco.

Ichigo: cjicas estan bien no deberian esforsarse demasiado, deberian descansar despues de todo lo hisimos toda la noche.

Pero me sorprende que yukari este como si nada.

Yukari: la verdad es que use magia de sanacion para aliviar el dolor!.

Moka y Yuma: ¡por favor enseñosla!.

Yukari: LO siento pero no puedo enseñarte a ti moka .ya que los vanpiros no tienen poder magico.pero puedo curarte cada ves que lo.nesecites.

Yukari comenso a decir unas palabras que nadie entendio.( crucio ).(refe- jarry poter).

Las chicas sintieron como el dolor se iva.le agradecieron con un beso en sus mejillas lo que sonrojo a yukari.

( pero ichigo sintio un aura ) se volteo rapida mente mirando a los arboles. Pero dejo de sentir esa presencia y o si nadaa pasara.

(Entre los arboles) se puede ver a una himari . Tapandose la moka, y alterada pues creia que la habian descubierto.

Pero se relajo al.ver como ichigo empesaba a irse junto alas demas.

Himari: estaba un alterada y sonrojada,pues era unaa pervertida de closet.

Cuando ichigo se fue himari comenso a calentarse pensando que ichigo la habia descubierto.

Sacando sus orejas y cola empeso a tocarse por todos lados. Sobandose los pechos y frotandose la entrada de su vagina mientras repetia el nombre de ichigo.

Hasta que saco una foto de ichigo y la miraba, mientras se masturba hasta llegar a correse.himari no podia crer lo que asi , pero todo lo hacia para ( según ella) controlarse cunado esta serca de ichigo.

( nota- las yokai se sienten atraidas hacia los machos que poseian un aura fuerte y segura y ell se estremecio al sentir el aura de ichigo).

Ichigo: estaba sentado con yukari en sus piernas, yuma a su izquierda y moka ala derecha.

Me siento un copo rara al tener auna chica sentada sobre mi, y ademas todos nos estan mirando.

Nekome: joven ichigo podria separarse de la señorita yukari.

Yukari: lo siento pero me lastime cunado venia . Por eso le pedi a ichigo san que me curara con su aura.

Todos guooooou.

Como.se esperaba de ichigo senpai dijo un chico.

Incluso ayuda a los demas sin esperra nada que noble es!.lo dijo una chica con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al ver a una himari con el pelo mas largo y liso ademas que estaba brillando y olia bien.

Himari ( oi sera el diaa que declare mis sentimientos aichigo.y despues ).

Himari comenso aimaginar cosas pervertidas con ichigo. Pero se sorprendio al ver a una chica sentada en las piernas de ichigo..

Toda alterada se decia asi misma que se calmara .pero no pudo calmarse al ver como ichigo la miraba y la saludo con la mano .

Himari: solo pudo devolverle el saludo y comensaron las clases, himari por lo nerviosa que estaba no pudo contestar ni una sola pregunta.

Pero al voltear y ver directamente ala cara de ichigo. No pudo contenerse mas y solto la bomba.

Mirando hacia al frente y con fuerza dijo.

¡ME GUSTAS ICHIGO POR FAVOR SE MI NOVIO!.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos , no podrian crer lo que habia pasado .

Himari se confeso a ichigo en frente de todos..

Ichigo : sujeto a himari y viendo alas chicas que asintieron.

Dijo : estare siempre a tu lado.besandola en los labios .

Himari: sorprendida himari correspondio al beso , incluso empeso a besar a ichigo con su lengua.

Cuando se separaron dejaron un hilo de saliba.

Himari: tenia un gran sonrojo y los ojos vidriosos. Tomo a ichigo de la mano y salio corriendo llebandose aichigo.

las chicas al ver eso tambien salieron corriendo con el pretexto que los hiban adetener.

Himari: llevo a ichigo a los dormitorios femeninos, en cuanto entro a su casa de sorprendio al ver a yukari, yuma y moka paradas en la entrada de su casa.

Pero que hacen ustedes 3 en mi dormitorio,¡ademas como entraron!.

Yukari: solo suspiro mientras explicaba la cituacion de ichigo y ellas.

Himari: estabaa sorprendida , despues de todo era la cuarta ademas que ichigo y las chicas ya no eran virgenes.

Pero no me importa si puedo pasar tiempo y recibir el cariño de ichigo no me importa compartirlo, pero me esforsare para ser la mejor.

Yuma: en ese caso, deberiamos celebrar verdad ichigo.

Ichigo: solo pudo tragar saliba pues ya intuia alo que se referia yuma, con gran decisión asisntio y las chicas se dirigieron ala habitacion de himari.

Despues de un rato .

Laa puerta de la habitacion de himari se abrio dejando ver a una moka , yukari ,yuma y himari muy sonrojadas.

Todas llebaban, trages muy llamativos los cuales no dejaban nada ala imaginacion.

Ichigo: se aserco y empeso a besar a cada una de laa chicas hasta estar frente a himari , la cual estaba muy sonrojada, tenia una cara que demostraba confucion y miedo.

Himari: ichigo por favor no me mires tanto me da vergüenza, no puedo calmarme mi corazon esta temblado.

Ichigo: la abrazo tierna mente.

-No tengas miedo ahora yo te cuidare y velare por ti siempre, en todo lugar , en la niche mas oscura, cual quier mal no escapara a mi vista.

-No debes temer pues yo estoy contigo.

Himari: solo solto unas lagrimas , para besar a ichigo apasionada mente .

Ichigo: la cargo al estilo princesa mientras entrava al cuarto con ella.

Ichigo recosto himari en la cama y lenta mente comemzo a besarla.

-Himari: solo podia gemir mientras sentia la lengua de ichigo juntarse con la suya.

-Himari no pudo contenerse y saco sus orejas y cola..

-Ichigo al ver como estaba himari , sujeto la cola de himari mientras comensaba con su otra mano acariasiaba las orejas de himari la cual empesaba a jemir mas fuerte.

-Ichigo me vengo ...

-Himari despues de venirse . Rapida mente desvistio a ichigo para luego dentarlo.

-Himari: se aserco ala pierna de ichigo, el cual se notabaa que estaba comensado a creser , gentil mente retiro los pantalonea y los bogxer.

-Himari comenso a acarisiar suave mente el pene de ichigo, para comensar a aumentar el ritmo.

-Ichigo solo pudo gruñir al senrir las suaves manos se himari que lo masturbavan.

-Himari al ver que ichigo lo disfrutaba, empeso a darle pequeñas lamidas y besos para comensar a chupar el pene de ichigo.

-El cual se estremecio al sentir la pequeña y humeda lengua de himari recorer todo su pene.

-Himari empeso suvir mas el rito , colocando el pene de ichigo entre sus pechos para comensar a frotalos contra su pene mientras se lo chupaba.

-Ichigo himari eres increible , pero me vengo.

-Himari sueltalo todo en mi boca quiero saborear el semen de mi marido..

-Ichigo se corrio en la boca de himari llenandola por completo .

-Himari se sorprendio al sentir toda su barganta llenarse , pero no peadeesicio nada y se lo trago todo.

Ichigo : al no soprtarlo mas recosto a himari en la cama comensando a besarla en el cuello y empesar a bajar hasta llegar a sus grandes pechos.

Ichigo: comenzo a gugar con los pezones de himari.los cuales eran hundido , estirados, fotados y besados por ichigo.

Himari por todo el placer que sentia , sujeto la cabeza de ichigo y la puso entre sus pechos . Por favor no pares sigue lamiendo sus duros pezones..

Ichigo : solo comenso a chuparlos mientras himari gemia fuerte mente .

Himari: ichigo me vengo haslo mas duro quiero que sabores mi dulce leche.

Ichigo: comenzo a sugcionar las fuerte los pechos de himari.

Himar¡: ichigo me vengo, himari se corrio dejando salir una gran cantidad dr gugos vaginales, mientras leche salia de sus grandes pechos la cual ichigo comenzo a lamer y chuparla de los pechos de himari.

Ichigo : estas lista!.

Himari: asintio.

Ichigo: ichigo enpeso a fotar su pene con la vagina de himari la cual solo sentia como de separaban las paredes de su vagina al dar pasonal pene de ichigo.

Ichigo: se aserco ala oreja de himari para darle un pequeño mordisco.

Himari: ichigo no me muerdas!.

Ahhhh! Himari sintio un dolor agudo, mientras sentía como ichigo comenzaba a moverse lenta mente.

Himari: empezaba a sentir como si tuviera pequeñas descargas acompañado de un cosquilleo en el interior de su vagina..

Lenta mente los gemidos de himari empezaron a llenar la habitación, himari estaba siendo penetrada mientras ichigo masajeaba sus pechos y besaba sus labios apasionada y lujuriosa mente.

Ambos chocaban sus lenguas en un lucha sin tregua hasta que ambos no pudieron mas y se corrieron juntos..

Himari: ichigo me vengo.- yo también me vengo

Hagámoslo juntos.

Ichigo y himari: me vengo. Ambos se corrieron , pero himari sentía como su vagina era llenada por el semen de ichigo.

Himari: eso fue increíble,¡ quiero mas ichigo!.

La cual solo acariciaba el pene de ichigo, así pasaron una dos horas mas teniendo sexo apasionado.

Hasta que himari no pudo mas y se durmio del agotamiento.

Ichigo: salió lentamente del cuarto , pero solo sus piro al ver como las chicas habían colocado sabanas y almuadas por toda la sala.

Cuando se volteo vio a las chicas en poses muy coquetas. Sólo pudo suspirar mientras caminaba hacia las chicas.

Ichigo: estuvo besándose con yukari, mientas masturbaba a yuma con su mano izquierda y a moka con la derecha.

Las cuales solo gemían al sentir los dedos de ichigo hundirse y frotar sus vaginas.

Ichigo : dejo de mover sus manos , levantando a yukari la puso en 4 , mientras empezaba a penetrarla .

Yukari: solo sentía gran placer al sentir el pene de ichigo entrar y salir golpeando el fondo de su pequeña y apretada vagina.

Ichigo al no soportarlo mas se corrió llenando a yukari la cual solo, repetía su nombre.

Moka: se acerco y empeso a besarlo usando su lengua.ichigo solo se dejo llebar por los besos de moka.

Moka : solto un gemido al sentir la mano de ichigo agarar su trasero .

Ichigo: sostenia el trasero de moka , entras con la otra mano lo frotaba asiendo gemir mas a moka!.

Ichigo : moka por favor transformate!.

Moka : asintio y se transformo en su forma vanpirica.pero fue sorprendida al sentir lass manos de ichigo masajear sus pechos, como si fueran masa de pan.

Moka transformada era muy fuerte pero, esta vez se sentia como una fragil chica al dominio de una bestia.

Ichigo recosto a moka, pero ella se volteo.dejando ver su vien formado trasero,

Moka: ichigo quiero sentirte muy dentro de mi, quiero que me enseñes a sentir tu amor.

Ichigo: se aserco y beso a moka , para subirse sobre ella. Para comensar a penetrarla como si fuera una vestia salvaje, moka solo podia gemir mientras sentia el pene de ichigo entrar y salir mientras , el la besaba al mismo tiempo que gugaba con sus pesones.

Moka: ichigo me vengo!.

Moka se habia corrido , pero ichigo seguia con la penetracion .

Ichigo estoy muy sensible , no podre soporta mucho tiempo.

Ichigo: moka me corro. Rapida mente gira a moka para verla directamente.

-hagamoslo juntos.

-me corro.

Ichigo se corrio dentro de moka la cual solo gemia al sentir como el semen de ichigo la llenaba completa mente.

Ichigo beso a moka para cubrirla para que descansara..

Yuma: ichigo si estas cansado podriamos hacerlo mañana?.

Ichigo: no!. Yuma debo aserme responsable asi que te dare mucho cariño por lo que queda de noche.

Yuma: sonrojada , besaba a ichigo tierna mente el cual acarisiaba sus piernas gentil mente.

Ichigo: desabrocho el sosten de yuma para comensar a masajearlos y jugar con sus pesones los cuales se endurecieron al contacto con los dedos de ichigo.

Yuma: ichigo asi , asi haslo mas fuerte ¡quiero sentir lo mucho que me amas!.quiero ser la madre de tus hijos..

Ichigo: estaba chupando los pesones de yuma la cual gemia cada vez mas alto.

Gentil mente introdujo su pene en la vagina de yuma la cual se sorprendio al sentir como el pene de ichigo se hacia mas grande.

Lo cual la exitaba mas , comensando ha moverse de harriba a bajo lo que ichigo disfrutaba, con sus manos tomo a yuma de la cintura y la ayudaba para que suba y baje mas rapido.

En un movimiento rapido ichigo volteo a yuma la cual quedo boca abajo.

Ichigo empeso a penetrar mientras yuma le decia ¡que lo haga mas rapido y fuerte!.

Queria que su ichi la violara fuerte y apasionadamente.

Yuma: si asi haslo mas fuerte mi amor!¿ quiero?¡ sentirme como una parajita, sometida por un alcon!.

Ichigo : empesaba a penetrar a yuma mas fuerte la cual saco sus alas sin querer , cuando quiso desapareserlas ichigo mirdio gentil mente una de sus alas lo que iso que yuma soltara una gran gemido.

Yuma: ichigo mis alas son muy sensibles, se mas gentil con ellas.

Ichigo comenso a acarisiar las alas de yuma mientras la penetraba, la cual sono gemia mas fuerte

Yuma ; ichigo me vengo!.

Ichigo: yo tambien me vengo. Tomandose de las manos y entrelazando sus dedos ambos se corrieron.

Yuma:sacando el pene de ichigo lo abrazo, mientras lo acuricaba con sus alas y dejaba que usara sus pechos como almuada.

La cual solo se sonrojo al ver como ichigo la miraba tierna mente. Mientras en su mente se imaginaba a un ichigo cantando una cancion de kuna a su hijo mientras yuma lo arroyaba con sus alas..

Asi tanto las chicas y ichigo pasaron un buen tiempo compartido.

.


	7. ichigo en rosario vampi (08-08 19:06:20)

Ichigo se habia despertado con los primeros rayos del sol.pero miro como la casa de himari tenia golpes, raspones y algunos muebles rotos.

Ichigo: para evitar ser culpado, rapida mente tomo a cada una de las chicas y usando su paso flahs.para llegar en segundos y evitar que se despierten.

Yukari: desperto y miro por todos lados, pero sintio un agradable olor la cual la guio ala cocina.para ver a un ichigo preparando el desayuno.

Yukari:¡buenos dias darling!.puedo ayudarte si quieres .

Ichigo: claro¡coloca los cubiertos!.despertare alas de mas.

Yukari; se sorprendio al recocer que estaban en su casa,( no se supone que estabamos en el dormitorio de himari).

Ichigo: entro ala habitacion donde las chicas aun dormian. Rapida mente ichigo beso a cada una en los labios, como si fuera cuento las chicas despertaron del sueño( ref- bella durmiente).

Las chicas se sonrojaron al ver como las desperto ichigo de su sueño como un princioe de un cuento.

Himari : no podia ver a ichigo de la verguensa, pero miro como Yuma y moka lo miraban con estrellitas en los ojos como niñas esperando un dulce..

Ichigo: vistance el desayuno esta listo dense prisa o se enfriara..

Himari: se sororendio al ver como moka y yuma se alistaban como si fuera una carrera .desoertando rapidamente se comenzo avestir.

No podia creer lo que veia , cuando moka la tomo del brazo y la llebo al baño .

Himari no podia decir nada pues yuma le labava el pelo , mientras moka hacia lo mismo con yuma.pero lo hacian tan rapido y eficiente que parecia magia.

Yuma; rapida mente retiro del shanpu del pelo de himari , mientras moka hacia lo mismo con el pelo de yuma.

Despues del baño.

Moka yuma y himari salieron con una buena aura la cual sorprendio a ichigo.

Ichigo: baya solo demoraron 5 minutos.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver una gran cantidad de comida, la cual derretia la boca de las chicas.

Todas salian de la casa de ichigo con una gran sonrisa, pero todas miraban a ichigo con miradas tiernas.

Al llegar al salon, todos se diriguieron a sus asientos mientras nekome sensei.

Empesaba a dar las clases .

Despues de las 5 horas de clases , nekome empeso a explicar a todos que mañana todos saldrian de excurcion al bosque tenebroso.

Todos empesaron a festejar y comensar a ser planes para la excurcion, ichigo se junto con sus novias para haser los preparativos para salir.

Al dia siguiente todos los alumnos estaban fuera esperando , a nekome sensei la cual llego junto a ichigo , el cual llevaba puesto su trage de segador.

Todos se sorprendieron, al ver a ichigo vestido de esa forma.

Himari no se quedo atrás la cual llevaba un vestido blanco junto con su espada.

Himari: al ver a ichigo con su trage se sonrojo, pues no imaginaba conocer esta fase de ichigo.

Ichigo: se aserco a himari, ( todo sonrojado- tomo a himari del menton, para darle un beso en los labios).

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como ichigo avia besado a himari..

Ichigo: al darse cuenta, se disculpo con himari por besarla la cual solo se sonrojo mientras saco sus orejas blancas. Mientras repetia ichigo.

Uno de los alumnos, dijo sensei porque ichigo y himari visten diferente.

Nekome: bueno como se los dijo.

Flash back.

Podemos ver a nekome hablando con los chicos sobre la excurcion, pero un alumno hablo .

Sauso: el bosque tenebroso!?.no es donde vieron auna vestia gigante.

-Todos los estudiantes se quedaron mudos al escuchar eso.

-Nekome:¿eso fuen mentira?.¡no hay ningun mounstri!, pueden estar tranquilos .

Sauso: pero, no seria mejor hacer guardia?.¡ para evotar accidentes o otros parcanses.

Nekome: ¡ tienes razon!, en ese caso ichigo y himari hambos nos ayudaranna vigilar a los estudiantes pues, son muy fuertes ademaa que ambos manejan la espada.

Himari y ichigo: aremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Fin flash back.

Todos vieron llegar al auto bus , pero ichigo se quedo helado al ver quien era el conductor.

Todos se quedaron viendo , como del autobus bajo un hombre alto , con la.misma ropa de ichigo, tenia el pelo picudo y barias sicatrises en la cara.

Ichigo: ¡ kenpachi!!

Keni: al ver achigo salto sobre el con un corte desendente.

Ichigo.tambien salton bloqueandon el ataque que queni.

Keni; haha realmente me alegro de volver a verte ichigo.

Ichigo: puee demutralo de otra forma!.

Keni: empujando a ichigo de una patada , para tomarlo de la camisa y lansarlo al piso.

Ichigo: se levanto, rapida mente corto a keni el el brazo.

Keni : rapida mente se volteo y corto el otro brazo de ichigo.

Parece que estamos icguales, pero acbemos con esto pero no voy a matarte.

Ichigo: intentalo!.

Cargando una cantidad de riadsu preparo su ataque , mientras keni hacia lo mismo ( todos miraban con horror como.ichigo y el hombre se mataban entre si , yukari solo podia llorra en lo brasos de yuma, mientras moka y himari no podian moverse por algun motivo.)

Ichigo: salio corriendo haci keni el cual iso lo mismo, ahh gritaron los dos mientras chocaban espadas y fueron rodeados por inaauz blanca.

Al despejarse la luz, todos vieron como ichigo y el otro hombre sangravan mucho de los hombros.

Himari: no pudo soportarloas y salto hacia ichigo el cual.estaba sangrando por la voca.

Twodos los demas se asercaron a los dos para ver como , estaba ichigo pero himari.muy enojada por no haber echo nada se aserco sobre el protegiendolo como una madre protegiera asus hijos.sacando sus orejas y mostrando sus colmillos.

Yukari y yuma solo lloraban al ver a ichigo sangrando y espirando debil mente , moka.estaba inmovil., pues su novio y primer amigonestaba en in estado muy grave..pero todos se sorprendiero al mirar a keni empesar a levantarse, himari saco su espada .ientras protejia a ichigo.

Moka tambien se coloco al frente impidiendo el paso a keni.

Ichigo: abri los ojos y comenzo a levantarse yukari y mika son rieron al ver a ichigo dee pie.

Haha, veo que eres el mismo de siempre, no has cambiado un poco capitan.

Todos capitan.!

Keni: hhaha fue una batalla muy satisfactoria, pero sera mejor curarnos.ante no cres.

Sacando una pequeña botella con un liquido. El cual se lo puso y rapidamente sanaron sus heridas, ichigo iso lo mismo con la botella que le dio keni.

Hhaha, jamas pense que estarias aki .de saberlo huviera sacado las carnes para asar.

Ichigo : sera para otra ocacion , ademas tenemos un viaje que hacer.

Keni : es verdad bueno suban al autobus ordena mente y en parejas, todos empesaron asubir con su pareja .pero eran muchos para solo uno

Keni gijo no se preocupen , tambien biene otro autobus.

Ichigo y himar ; al revisar que todos estan listos salieon de auto bus, y luego hicieron una señal pata que saliera. El auto bus salio dejando a ichigo y himari solo con otros estudiantes.

El otro autobus llego ichigo y himari , voltearon aver quienes faltavan.pero ichigo solo vi que faltaban las chicas.

Ichigo: no se supone que todas usredes se fueron en el otro auto bus. Todas no , el otro autobus se lleno muy rapido

Himari; no importa todos suban al auto bus. Todos suvieron dejando la escuela.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver quel autobus tenia los asientos laterales y el piso ers de madera ademas de tener una pequña cafeteria.

Ichigo: se serco al chofer, esta seguro que este es el auto bus de la academia yokai.

Pero se sorprendio al ver al conductor que lo trajo la primera vez , mientras fumaba un cigarro la academia yokai dquirio este autobus por la.donacion de un extraño hombre.

Pero mejor entra y disfruta empujando a ichigo y serando la puerya par darles pribacidad.

Ichigo: vio que las chicas estaban sentadas asi que se aserco a ellas.

Estan comodas chicás .

Himari : si pero( toda nerviosa).aserca de lo del beso.

Ichigo: sintio.varias auras asesinas las cuales provenian de las chicas.

Yukari: se aserco a ichigo y empeso a besarlo apasionada mente, usando su lengua para sentirse mejor.

Tanto yuma, moka, himari y yukari estaban besandose con ichigo,.Pero ichigo comenso a tocar la.cabeza de himari.

Himari : al darse cuenta de que queria ichigo saco sus orejas , las cuales empesaro haser acarisidas por ichigo, la cual solo fue recostada el asiento para ser besada en los labios , mientras ichigo acrisiaba gentil mente sus orejas.

Himari: solo podia gemir al.sentir las carisias de ichigo, rapida mente himari se quito el brasier mientras miraba a ichigo.

Ichigo: al ver lo que hiso himari solo desvistio el pecho de himari mientras empesaba a chupar los pechos de himari, mientras ella gemia hasta llegar a correse.

Himari.: le pidio ichigo que lo metiera , queria sentirse unida asu pareja.

Ichigo: la volteo y se subio.sobre ella. Mientras empesba a.penetrarla con fuerza, mienttas besaba a himari.

Ichigo al sentir como himari lo apreto mas solo.pudo soltar su carga en himari la cual solo.acaricio su vientre.

Ichigo: se aserco a yuma,la cual lo.esperaba con un trajede marinerita, el.cual predio a ichigo el cual se aserco a yuma para comensar a besarla, para someterla.

Yuma: ichigo por favor se gentil, pero.yuma.sintio como empesaba a besarla en el cuello.yuma solo podia seguir mientras repetia el nombre de ichigo .el cual rapidamente le quito el brasier y la falda.

Yuma: lo sento en el asiento. Para sentarse en sus piernas, para empesar a besarlo mientras ichigo masajeaba los pechos de yuma, mientras ella lo masturbava con su otra mano.

Yuma al no soportarlo mas se corrio , ichigo la tomo de las caderas y la levanto. Gentil mente ichigo comenso a penetrar a yuma la cual solo podia sentir como ichigo metia su pene en su vagina.

Ichigo: empeso a moverse lenyamente mientras yuma solo gemia y pedia que lo hiciera mas rapido.

El cual ichigo aumento el ritmo comensando hacer que yuma se corriera al mismo tiempo llenandola.

Moka y yukari: al no soportarlo mas tiraron a ichigo al suelo para empesar a chupar el pene de ichigo.

Moka : lamia el pene de ichigo .miemtras yukari daba peqeños besitos al glande de ichigo.

Ichigo se sorpendio al ver como las dos le daban placee, hasta que yukari empeso a meter el pene de ichigo en tida su boca el cual la llenaba toda .al no poder con todo yukari lo saco , muentras moka , hacia lo mismo pero ha ella tanpoco le entraba.

Ichigo: se levanto, y recosto a moka mientras colocaba ayukari sobre ella.

Moka iva hablar pero fue sorpredida la sentir el pene de ichigo dentro de ella. Mientras que yukari era penetrada por los dedos de ichigo los cuales hacian gemir a yukari y moka gemia por la forma de ser penetrada por ichigo.

Tanto moka como yukari se corrieron,.ichigo tomo delas caderas ayukari y empeso a petrarla mientrasbmasturbaba a moka la cual solo empeso a besar a yukari.

Ichigo saco su pene de yukari y volivio.a.penetrar a moka hasta que los tres se corrieron .ichigo estaba cansado .todas las chicas se levantaron y se recostaron sobre ichigo..

El cual fue sostenido por yuma y moka de ambos brasos. Mientras yukari y himari se acururanon sobre el pecho de ichigo.

Todas besaron a ichigo mientras decian te amamos cariño.ichigo se solta del agarre y abrazo a las chicas con fuerza las cuales se sonrojaron, aceptanto ese abrazo lleno de amor.

Las amo de verdad chicas tocando el vientre de yuma y moka , esperonpoder formar una familia con todas ustedes algun dia.

Todas las chicas se sonrojaron y asintieron , esperaremos para que ese dia llege cariño.

Ichigo: ademas esos anillos les quedan bien.

Todas las chicas vieron sus manos y se sorprendieron al ver un anillo en forma de flor en sus dedos.

Yuma: solo se tapo la boca y empeso a llorar .

Moka: puso su mano en su pecho mientras soltaba unas lagrimas.

Himari: miraba hacia abajo mientras tenia la cara roja y soltaba algunas lagrimas.

Yukari: solo pudo mirar , con mucha ilucion a ichigo.

Ichigo al ver que empesaron a llorar se asusto . Aah no queria haserlas llorar no era mi intencion.

Pero no pudo terminar cuando himari lo abrazo en su pecho , moka en su espalda , yukari del cuello. Yuma de la cabeza.

No lloramos de tristeza, lloramos.de felicidad. Ichigo te aceptamos como nuestro esposo asi que cuida de nosotras por siempre.

Ichigo las volvio a abrazar mientras decia, me esforsare , sere un buen esposo y me con vertirw en un buen padre.

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar lo ultimo.pero sera mejor despues de graduarnos.despues me.encargare de darles unos tres hijos a cada una.

Yuma: no!.yo quiero 5 dos niños y tres niñas.

Yukari: yo quiero 3 niñas .

Yuma.: yo tambien quiero tener 3 niñas y un niño.

Himari: en cambio yo quiero 6 , y que todas fueran niñas para divertirnos con su padre cuando cumplan 15.

Todos miraban a himari. La cual se dio cuenta, no es lo que piensan lo que pasa es que las neko matas tienes mas de 5 hijos por camada y todos permanecen juntos. hasta que las crias decidan irse o que darse , por lo cual se aparean con su padre para ser marcadas como integrante de la manada.

Pero miro como yuma y yukari protegian a ichigo como si fuera su hijo.

Moka: alejate de el ¡loca!.

Yukari: himari senpai ¡ esta enferma!.¿¡no puede ser!?.

Yuma: solo se acerco mas a ichigo, que mala.

Ichigo: por favor piensalo.

NO ES ESO¡.

DESPUES DE UN RATO.

Todos estaban llegando al bosque tenebroso.

Ichigo: se sorprendio al ver que era un bosque normal, solo quel cielo era un poco rojiso.

Solo por eso lo llaman el bosque tenebroso.

Todos porfavor aserquense.

Nekome : empeso a llamar a los estudiantes , ichigo y himari pasaron al frente.

Todoa escucharon las explicaciones , pero ichigo vio que no habia peligro, ya que no sentia una ptesencia tratando de ocultarse y tampoco tenia pendientes, alzando una mano dijo.

No hay ningun peligro aquí por eso le pido permiso para salir de la guardia.

La profesora asintio liberando del cargo a ichigo y himari, los cuales se reunieron con los demas.

Ichigo: kenpachi no bienes.!

Keni: no ya termine mi trabajo, si entiendes.

Ichigo: si¡. Dile al viejo que estoy bien , que mando saludos a todos.

Keni solo se volteo y desaparecio.

Ichigo. Ha rayos ya me dejaron atrás sera mejor que me de prisa.

Tidos los estudiantes, caminaban por el bosque algunos miraban y fotografiaban los paisajes de los arboles , mientras otros hablablan.

Pero en un lado del bosque ichigo coria pero no encontraba a nadie .tan rapido caminan aun no los encuentro donde estaran.

Pero ichigo no encontraba a nadie.ichigo penso un momento ahora que me fijo no hay huellas o un camino.

¿¡ estoy perdido en el bosque!?.

En otro lugar?.

Todos los chicos miraban, los rios limpios y los animales que pasaban a tomar agua.

Pero siertas chicas estaban preocupadas no habian visto a ichigo por ningun lado .todos se preguntaban donde esta ichigo. Empesaron a buscarlo, ¡pero no lo encontraron¡.

Preocupadas avisaron a nekome quien se sorprendio y dio el comunicado para que todo el mundo lo buscara.

En otro lugar ichigo empeso a persivir las firmas de reishi pero no encontro nada. Rayos si tan solo tuviera akon.

( ichigo al ver lo que paso con moka decidio , enviar akon debuelta a casa con el pretexto que proteja asus hermanas).

Ichigo: empeso a caminar hasta toparse con un lago, el cual tenia el agua cristalina y un poco templada.

Baya suerte nunca imagine encontrar otra fuente termal, pero ichigo miro que el agua salia de una roca , por lo cual se abia formado una especie de posas por donde pasaba el agua hasta caer al lago.

Ichigo : salio de sus pensamientos al ver a varios animales muy extraños , pero se alarmo cuando vio a una criatura ficticia para su criterio.

De la nada salio, un animal cuadrupedo de gran tamaño, tenia ¡hojos verdes!,¡una larga cola!¡ y un par de alas gigantescas .pero lo que llamo su atencion fue su color aluz.

Con escamas doradas en los bordes del pecho.lo cual hacia resaltar su belleza, pero rapidamente se tranquilizo y comenzo a alegarse.

Pero el dragon de un ¡ salto!. Entro al agua, ichigo se sorpredio , al ver como una ola hiba agolpearlo, con gran fuerza salto y pudo escapar de la ola.

Pero cayo serca del dragon, el cual empeso a bañarse lavandose las alas como un sisne.para luego sumergirse hasta el fondo para despues salir.

Ichigo cautelosa mente salia del agua.pero el sonido de una rama alerto al dragon, que se volteo rapida mente, pero no vio a nadie.

Ichigo: estaba oculto detrás de un arbol. (¡ que suerte que este arbol era bien ancho de averme visto me abria matado!).

El dragon salio del agua y se adentro en el bosque, ichigo salia de su escondite y empeso a vestirse.pero sintio una gran presencia al voltear solo vio unos hojos verdes.

Rapidamente salto hacia atrás mientras esquivaba un colazo del dragon.el cual empeso a persegir a ichigo lanzando bolas de fuego las cuales ichigo esquivaba, mientras desbiaba otras.

El dragon al ver que ichigo esquivaba sus ataque dijo.

Drag: no lo hases nada mal ¡ quien te envia!.

Ichigo: no entiendo de que hablas no me envio nadie estoy aquí solo!.

Darg: ¡mientes! , lanzando un aliento que carbonizaba hasta las rocas. No me mataras tan facil.¡ no me obligaran a casarme con quien no quiero!.

Ichigo : esquivaba todos los ataques del dragon mientras escuchaba lo que deci.( entiendo ella a sido perseginada obligarla a casarse con alguien , incluso ellos tienen esos problemas).

Parandose en un arbol!. Escucha no se porque te obligan , pero yo no estoy aquí por eso. Estaba de paseo con mis amigos pero me perdi.

No tengo ningun lazo con aquellos que te persiguen, y para demostrar que no miento te pido que hagas el contacto dragon.

( ichigo leia unos libros que yukari habia olvidado el cual indicaba todo sobre los dragones. Lo cual sorprendio a ichigo. Pero lo sorpredio una magia draconica. El contacto dragon - los dragones realizan este ritual para saber si su pareja no lo traiciona con otra pareja y tambien puden saber los pesamientos y sentimientos de la pareja).

Drag : se sorprendio , pero al ver el rostro de ichigo que mostraba decisión decidio aserla.

Ichigo: libero una pequeña parte de su precion .mientras el dragon liberaba su magia.

Drang empeso asentir un calor en su pecho, para luego ver los recuerdos de ichigo, como obtuvo sus poderes, como rescato a rukia , su pela con los baunt y todas las demas , pero tambien beia como era con sus hermanas , sus amigos y su relacion con las chicas.

Ichigo se relajo y solto el enlace , drag miro con ojos comprecibos. Mientras soltaba unas lagrimas.

Finalmente encontraba al hombre que siempre habia soñado. Pero se desanimo al saber que ya tenia pareja.

Ichigo: vio de drag, soltaba lagrimas y se aserco asu rostro.¿oye estas bien?.pero drag no le respondio .oye si puedo ayudarte solo dimelo.

Drag: no pudo hablar . Cunado volte a ver hacia arriba. Ichigo escondete.

Ichigo: se escondio detrás de unas rocas. Vio como otro dragon de color verde se asercaba y se poso sobre una rocas.

Darg: que hases aquí ¡hurameshi!.

Hura: estoy aquí para llevarte, con tanin el rey dragon .para que asi te cases con migo y hacerte muchos huevos.

Drag: solo se asque, nunca me casare con tigo prefiro morir.

Hura; espera y beras cuando nos casemos estaras suplicando por mas!

Drag: eso nunca!. Lanzandose contra hura el cual , esquivaba lo golpes .al igual que drag esquivaba todos mos ataques de hura.

El cual cansado de no poder venserla lanzo un echizo el cual inmivilizo a drag.

Que me isiste desgraciado.

Hura: solo te invobilise , para que no puedas resistirte. Pero deberia enseñar quie manda ahora que no hay nadie.

Drag: solo se aterro mientras intentaba liberarse pero todo era envaba.

Hura : se aserco y comenso a olfatear a grag el cual solo.empeso a llorar y a pedir que no lo hiciera.

Pero en un pensamiento recordo lo que vivio sierta persona y solo pudo desear ( ayudame ichigo).

Pero como si fuera de un milagro ichigo habia golpeado a hura en la cabeza el cual se golpeo contra los arboles.

Ichigo: ¡ alejate de ella maldito infeliz!.

Perdoname drag. Creia que podias liberarte pero ahora dejame encargarme ami.

Drag: miraba a ichigo , vio una decisión en sus ojos y solo dijo no pierdas.

Ichigo: de un movimiento libera a drag quien se sorprendio.

Sera major que te alejes ya sea recuperado.

Hura: todo alterado salio de los esconbros muy enojado.

Pero solo vio a un chico que lo miraba con ira.

Ichigo: baya me sorprendes te levantaste despues de recibir un golpe mi.

Hura: con que fuiste tu. Tuviste suerte baje demasiado la guardia pero no impota despues de matarte me divertire con drag .

Ichigo: primero deberas derrotarme no dejare que lastimes a drag.

Hura ;: en ese caso primero de matare.

Solo se podian oir los golpes y las rafagas de aire que salian disparadas.ichigo salto y golpeo hura en el cuello , el caul cayo al suelo. Pero rapida mente se levanto empleando el buelo.

Rapidamente ichigo comen saba a saltar para evitar las bolas de fuego que hura le lanzaba.

Ichigo rapidamente salto contra hura el cual se aparto de el.mientras comensaban a muchar en el aire , ichigo bloqueaba las bolas de fuego y con ayuda de un circulo magico devolvio los ataques a hura.

Gracias yukari.

Ambos peleaban en el aire hura lanzo su aliento. Mi entras ichigo se cubria con un circulo magico.

De un salto ichigo formo una guante de magia y golpeo a hura quien se estrello en el suelo. Hura se levanto y respiro .

Hura: acabare con esto de una vez.

Ichigo desendio y asintio .ambos comensaron a liberar todo su poder.

Hura: cuando te mate me encargare de haserle muchos hievos a drag y la volvere adicta mi.

Ichigo: no te dejare .ya que ella merece a un buen esposo no dejare que te le hacerques.

Yo luchare por ella!

Drag se sorprendio un calor recorrio su cuerpo. Y empeso a ver a ichigo de otra forma.

Hura : en ese caso moriras sabiendo que no lo lograste,hambos se langaron y chocaron probocando que el plovo se lenatara , cuando se dicipo se pudo ver a ichigo sangrando del hombro izquierdo. Mientras hura estaba tirado en el piso sin su cabeza.

Drag: rapida mente , corrio hacia ichigo y lo levanto con sus garras ( drag se rodeo de un brillo y sano a ichigo).

Ichigo: desperto viendo a drag , y aserco su mano para tocar la cara de drag ..eres una beuna chica, pero sera mejor que salgan.

De pronto un dragon gigantesco salio de los bosques acompañado de otros dos mas pequeños.

Como supiste que estabamos ahí.

Ichigo : durante la pelea observe que varios ataques que se diriguieron al mismo lugar fueron desviados.

Ademas por lo que dijo ese idiota tu debes ser taing.!?. El rey de los dragones.

Taing: veo que eres mas hastuto de lo que creia , pero eso no importa vi tu pelea y escuche lo que dijiste.dime en verdad protejeras no la abandonaras y simpre estaras con ella en salud , emfermedad y penas.

Ichigo": si lo juro yo protejere a drag y siempre velere por ella!.

En ese caso debes saber que su nombre de verdad es taimad. Ademas de ser mi hija, lo cual la convierte en princesa y tu como la aceptaste y ella te acepto .

Apartir de ahora tomaras el papel de principe dracanico y cuidaras de ella.

Ichigo: ya callate!. No quiero saber nada sobre honorificos y titulos ademas le hice unaa promesa a tiamad y pienzo cumplirla.aunque ella no quiera estare siempre a su lado.

Taimad: toda cautivada, y con ojos esperanzados tomo a ichigo de la camiseta y lo miro y dijo ( estare a tu cuidado por favor cuida bien de mi).

Ichigo: lo hare.

Taing: en ese caso que quede escrito. Ichigo y taimad estaran juntos hasta el fin de sus dias.

Ichigo y taimad : si!.

Tanig: en ese caso no como rey , sino como su padre si haces llorar ami hija te matare no te preocupes jamas lo haria.

En ese caso me retiro sera mejor que cumplas tu palabra.

Taing se fue volando junto con sus guardias .

Ichigo: bueno taimad , hay un problema si te llevo asi todos saldran corriendo , dime hay algun echiso de invisibilidad o de encojimiento. Asi podria llevarte siempre con migo.

Taimad: no te preocuopes nosotros los dragones podemos tomar forma humana pera mesclarnos entre los humanos y mounstruos

Empesando a brillar taimad desaparecio en una rafaga de luz.ichigo se sonrrojo al ver a una chica de pelo aluz , tes blaca, con unos ojos grandes de color verde y con grandes pechos que superaban a yuma.

Taimad: ichigo no me mires haci acaso me veo rara.

Ichigo: no de echo estas hermosisima , ademas que me gusta el color de tu cabello me recuerda al bello mar.

Taimad: se sonrojo y se tapo la cara para evitar que ichigo la mirara.pero espero que las demas me acepten y pueda ser su amiga.

Ichigo: no te preocupes ellas te aceptaran .todras venir ala escuela con migo y hacer barios amigos y siempre estare con tigo.( lo dijo todo sosteniendole las manos).

Taimad: de veras me aceptaran , pero si me merian con odio y todos los demas estan asustados de ellas..

Ichigo : volteo lenta mente y se aterro al ver a las chicas con miradas basias mientras , tenian barios cuchillos y lasos.

Yukari: con voz quebrada dijo( ichigo ven quiero tarte un abrazo, himari decia ichigo por favor dame un besito, yuma ichigo mi amor mi te prepare un estofado, moka ichigo por que sudas ven te dare un buen baño.

Ichigo; no puede ser ellas van a matarme, pero no puedo dejar que lastimen a tiamad.

Todas se lansaron hacia ichigo quien las desarmo y quiso detenerlas pero todas eran demaciado fuertes, tomando a yuma de la mano dijo por que nos mentiste yo de verdad te amo porque me isiste esto.es porque no quede embarazada sierto.

Nos traicionaste por que nadie quedo embarazada verdad.por favor por lo menos di algo.

¡di algo! Yuma solo podia llorar al igual que las demas , todos estaban sororendidos .pero taimad los interumpio. Pero al asercarse yuma intento golpearla.mientras gritaba maldita zorra por que me lo quitaste por que eso no es justo.

Taimad: ya basta yo quiero mucho a ichigo ademas yo se sobre sus sentimientos hacia el pero no pude evitarlo , ya que me enemore del a primera vista.

Ademas deben saber todo lo que paso, haciendo un circulo magico mostro todo lo que habia pasado de verdad.todos se imprecionaron al ver como ichigo derroto a un dragon y como se convirtio en la pareja de la hija del rey de los dragones..

Al ver todo las chicas se sintieron como estupidas al pensar que ichigo las engañaba. Todas bajaron la mirada y corrieron al auto bus.

Ichigo; lo siento sensei , taimad sujetate. Tomando a taimad en brazos salio coriendo detrás de ellas y subio al autobus antes que ceraran la puerta.

Por que salieron corriendo .. me tubieron con el jesus en la boca.

Todas gritaron calllate!.

Yuma: callate , no queremos saber nada( soltado unas lagrimas).

Ichigo: pero si ya bieron que no las engañe por que no quieren que les hable por favor..

Yukari: estubimos buscandote por todos lados , yuma encontro un pedaso de tu ropa la cual tenia sangre.ademas habia huesas de dragon, yuma y las demas se pusieron como locas buscandote por todos lados mientras lloraban y repetian tu nombre.

Pero himari cayo al encontrar tu camisa rota y mucha sangre en el piso con mucha desesperacion busco bajo todo arbol. Hasta lastimarse las manos.

Moka: solo podia repetir tu nombre mientras te buscaba. Pero se grito al ver tu espada en un charco de sangre con restos de piel y escamas.con lagrimas ella tomo tu espada y la abrazo con fuerza.

Yo estaba buscandote y me quede elada al verte junto al lago con otra chica en ese momento senti como si se rompiera mi corazon.

Ichigo; solo camino hacia las chicas y las abrazo, lo ciento .todas las chicas despertaron de su trance al ver a ichigo llorar por primera vez. Fui un idiota por favor les ruego me perdonen.

Todas habrazaron a ichigo mientras lloraban nunca mas te vuelvas air. Para despues besar a ichigo con cariño.

Ichigo: dijanme quisieran venir a un lujar genial .pero solo nosotros , todas las chicas tragaron fuerte y decididas aceptaron.

Ichigo se dirigió hacia la cabina del autobús, el cual había arrancado.

Yuma : se acerco a ichigo para preguntarle a donde las llevaría .pero solo recibió una sonrisa como respuesta.

Despues de un rato, ichigo se desvió del camino y siguió por un camino de tierra que se perdía en el bosque. Todas vieron como un lago empezó a verse el cual tenia el agua azul cristalina.

Al llegar ala orilla, ichigo se estaciono y bajo del autobús para mirar un gran lago .

Todas las chicas bajaron del autobús mientras miraban el hermoso lago, el cual tenia el agua templada, la cual la hacia perfecta para darse un chapuzón.

Ichigo: preparaba las sombrillas y las mantas. Mientras las chicas se cambiaban todas con esperanzas de seducir a ichigo. Todas empezaron a desvestirse, mientras miraban discreta mente el cuerpo de taimad.

Toda ella era perfecta, de cabello azul, piel blanca, con caderas anchas y definidas , pero todas miraron serias al ver los pechos de tiamad los cuales eran mas grandes que los de yuma.

Ichigo: después de preparar todo decidió cambiarse usando una tienda como vestidor.

Las chicas bajaron del autobús, todas vestian.hermosos trajes de baño, pero de todas resaltaba tiamad la cual tenia una figura demasiado definida la cual puso celosa alas chicas.

Ichigo: al terminar de vestirse salió, pero se sonrojo demasiado al ver alas chicas en traje dw baño.

Yuma : al ver a ichigo solo se puso roja.

Moka: ¿¡lo miraba con unos ojos que demostraban deseo.

Himari: solo quería que ichigo la tomara!. Como una vestía.

Yukari: no podía quitar la sonrisa de ichigo de su mente.!

Tiamad: ¡ miraba a ichigo muy sonrojada y solo podía pensar en ichigo haciéndole varios huevos.

( los dragones pueden dar A luz normal mente en su forma humana y poner huevos en su forma de dragón).

Ichigo: al ver a tiamad ¡estaba muy rojo¡.

Como decisión se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuerte mente , mientras decía ( real mente eres hermosa).

Despues se separo de ella. Para mirar alas demás para solo decir me alegro de a verlas conocido a todas , a cercándose abrasando y dando piquitos a todas las cuales sintieron como sus corazones estaban a punto de enloquecer.

Todos empezaron a meterse en el agua , comenzando a salpicarse agua y jugando en la arena. Yukari se a cerco a ichigo para Pedirle que le pusiera bloqueador. Ichigo solo asistió y comenzó a frotar el pequeño , suave y firme cuerpo de yukari.

La cual termino toda roja al empezar a Excitarse por los toques de ichigo .el cual había terminado de ponerle bloqueador .

Despues de eso yuma, empezó a deslizarse en las pequeñas olas que hacia el lago usando una pequeña tabla. Ichigo se impresionó al ver a yuma deslizarse { pensamiento-pues no creía que el agua tuviera la fuerza como para hacer olas}.

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por moka quien llego con una sandia ( quien sabe de donde la saco).

Ichigo: llamo a todas las chicas que llegaron rápido, para comenzar a romper la sandia, yuma , ichigo. Taimad, no lograron darle. Pero himari lo pudo hacer, después de comer toda la sandia los chicos estaban nadando.

Ichigo: repartió su tiempo, jugando con yukari, nadando con yuma. Hablando con himari, jugando con moka. Para jugar al pilla pilla con taimad la cual se sonrojaba cada vez que ichigo la agarba.

Repartiendo su tiempo con todas jugando al escondite, en la arena, nadando , hablando, comiendo y dándoles pequeños besitos en la mejilla. Hasta llegada tarde donde dotas se vistieron y subieron al autobús.

Despues de volver al punto de encuentro. todos los estudiantes salieron del bosque para subir al otro autobús.

( los profesores al ver la cituacion de los chicos que se fueron decidieron darles tiempo por lo cual dejaron alos chicos divertirse)

Todos estaban hablando sobre el paseo , mientras algunos vieron como ichigo y nekome se sentaron al volante. Ichigo después de ver que nadie faltaba dio marcha y empezó a conducir nekome no creía que ichigo sabia conducir y muy bien.

Despues de algunas horas llegarían ala academia donde ichigo y las chicas bajaron con cautela para que nadie viera a tiamad .para llegar ala casa de ichigo tiamad se sorprendió del ambiente de hogar y la calidez que este emanaba.

Ichigo: al ver que todas estaban cansadas, se dirigió a darse una ducha. Mientras tanto el se bañaba taimad reunió alas chicas para aclarar algunas dudas , las cuales entendieron y se sorprendieron al saber que tanto taimad como todas las demás por ¡ pues según la ley drago nica, todas ellas eran las esposas legales de ichigo.

Taimad: por lo cual eso significa que es nuestra primera noche como una pareja cazada.

Yuma: pero como podremos pasar esta noche, no tengo ningún traje de novia, moka , himari , yukari alteradas dijeron ¡ nosotras tampoco!.

Taimad: no se preocupen .

Haciendo un circulo mágico, creo unos trajes de novia muy provocativos. Las chicas al verse solo podían sonreír.

Ichigo al Salir del baño vio una nota que decía- póntelo y ven a la sala- ichigo vio un trage el cual se lo puso. Al salir ala sala vio a todas las chicas con trajes de novia muy llamativos.

Taimad : se acerco a ichigo, toda roja y nerviosa.

Ichigo no soy buena cocinando pero yo taimad dragnil.prometo amarte y apoyarte en la salud y la enfermedad.

Yuma: en los tiempos de miedo y alegría brindamos tu calor y amor .

Yukari: que siempre alegra nuestros corazones en cada mañana al verte a los ojos.

Moka: ala vez que nos demuestras confianza y fuerza de voluntad de no rendirse.

Himari: para siempre asarnos sonreír y alegrarnos el corazón , por todo eso.

TE AMAMOS ICHIGO.

Ichigo: se quedo mudo no podía creer lo que escucho con algunas lagrimas .solo dijo

Yo ichigo kurosaki prometo cuidarlas y Amarlas hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Ichigo : empezó a besar a todas con mucho amor y deseo

•Ichigo: besaba a tiamad apasionada mente , mientras las de mas jugaban entre ellas yuma y moka se besaban y frotaban sus senos, himari y yukari se frotaban la entre pierna.

-Tiamad: solo podía Dejarse llevar por el beso que cada vez era mas intenso. Al separarse solo vieron como in hilo de saliva unía sus bacas.

-Ichigo: lentamente desabrocho los motones del vestido de tiamad, para dejarla en ropa interior la cual era un verde azul claro con bordado de flores. Los cuales solo hacían resaltar mas la belleza de tiamad, la cual se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de ichigo.

-Taimad¡ por favor se gentil!¿ quiero ser una contigo?,¿¡ quiero formar una familia con tigo.

-Ichigo: ¡la beso con deseo. Mientras usaba su lengua para jugar con la de tiamad. Lentamente desabrocho el sujetador de taimad, pero se sorprendió al ver como crecieron aun mas, con cuidado acaricio los pechos de tiamad para sentir como se hundían en ellas.

-Comenzando a mover la mano ella solo podía gemir leve mente, para luego sentir como ichigo empezaba a chupar sus pezones, con un mano izquierda frotaba el pezón derecho , chupaba el izquierdo.

-Taimad: al sentir los, besos y carisias de ichigo empezó a excitarse . Mientras sostenía la cabeza de ichigo contra sus pechos, ( ichigo si paras te mato), cada vez tiamad empezaba a mojarse cada vez mas. Para final mente correrse mientras ichigo jugaba con sus pechos.

-Taimad: sosteniendo a ichigo con fuerza lo acerco a ella par abrazarlo mientras se corría ichigo me vengó..

-Taimad se había corrido , para luego seguir besando a ichigo. El cual solo correspondió al beso .

-Tiamad: al mirar a ichigo comenzó a desvestirlo, desabrochando la camisa, los.pantolones dejándolo solo en bóxer. Tiamad se sorprendió al ver un enorme bulto de carne. Sin basilar bajo los bóxer de ichigo para llevarse una gran sorpresa , era demasiado grande, de color melocotón, con la punto algo rosada.

-Taimad: empezó a tocar el pene de ichigo , el cual solo gruño un poco ( lo siento , de duele).

-Ichigo: ¡ no!. Es solo que me. Sorprendí al sentir tus suaves manos.

-Tiamad: seguía acariciando el pene de ichigo, para comenzar adrarle varios besitos para empezar a lamer el pene de ichigo quien se sorprendió al sentir la lengua áspera de tiamad , quien empezó a meter el pene ichigo en su boca.

\- La cual solo empezó a moverse de arriba a bajo seccionando todo el pene de ichigo quien empezó a gruñir un poco .al ver esto taimad sonrió y empezó a chupar con mas fuerza.

-Ichigo : taimad estoy cerca de mi limite. Pero se sorprendió al sentir y ver como tiamad frotaba sus enormes pechos contra su pene mientras chupaba el resto.

-Ichigo: tiamad ya no puedo mas me voy correr!.

\-- si córrete quiero saborear todos tus jugos de amor.

-Ichigo; - me. Vengo.

Ichigo se había corrido en la boca de tiamad la cual solo, podía tragarse .pero se sorprendió al saborear un sabor parecido alas moras.

Ichigo saco su pene de la boca de tiamad .la cual abrió su boca para mostrar que se lo había tragado todo.

Ichigo, la recostó y bario sus piernas para ver la húmeda vagina de tiamad, para comenzar a quitarle sus bragas. ¿¡Todas mojadas!?,para comenzar a frotar su pene con la entrada dela vagina de tiamad. La cual asintió.

Tiamad: solo se agarro fuerte mente de ichigo al sentir como su interior era estirado por el pene de ichigo. Pero ella mordió el hombro de ichigo al sentir como su pureza era tomada por lo cual solo Soltó una lagrimas , mientras se aferraba y mordía mas a ichigo.

Ichigo: ¡estas bien estas sangrando!.¡ lo sacare enseguida.

Tiamad: ¡no!, estoy bien ,¿ es normal para mi rasa?.

Asi demostramos nuestra pureza a nuestra pareja, para demostrar nuestro eterno binculo .

Ichigo: empeso a moverse lenta mente, mientras tiamad letamente empezo a sentir placer con las envestidas de ichigo.el cual solo hacia gemir a tiamad cada vez mas fuerte.

Tiamad: gemia fuerte mente , pero beso a ichigo quien solo aumento laa intencidad del beso y de las penetraciones. Tiamad solo podia sentir como su vientre era estirado y ampliado.

Pero no se quedaria atrás, rapidamente junto sus piernas lo cual sorprendio a ichigo el cual sintio como su pene se apreto fuerte mente, por el movimiento de tiamad, la cual solo sonrio a ichigo .

Ichigo: miro la sonrisa de tiamad, de un movimiento saco su pene . Para sujetar a tiamad y recostarla boca abajo.rapida mente empezo a penetrarla, mientras tiamad genia al sentir como ichigo la embestia como si fuera una vestia sobre su embra.lo que hiso que se excitara mas y empesando a mover sus caderas de lado a lado para sentir mejor el pene de ichigo.

Tiamad: ichigo si asi¡ penetrame mas fuerte!.quiero ser una contigo , empesando a mover sus caderas mas rapido y fuerte, lo cual ichigo disfrutaba mientras gemiay gruñia al sentir las caderas de tiamad moverse de esa forma.

Al escuchar los gemidos de ichigo tiamad alzo la cabeza para ser besada por ichigo el cual movia sus caderas rapida mente.

.tiamad se movio y saco el pene de ichigo y lo empujo para recostarlo, mientras se ponia de espalda y empezaba a meter el pene de ichigo en su vagina. Para empezar amoverse de ariba a bajo. Pero se sorprendio al sentir como el pene de ichigo se hiso mas grande, empezando a chocar con su utero el cual fue invadido por el pene de ichigo.

Ichigo: tiamad estoy por correrme ¡

Tiamad; si yo tambien me correre pronto!

-Juntos hajamoslo juntos , los dos entrelarazon sus manos mientras ichigo aumentaba el ritmo.

\- Ichigo me vengo.

-Tiamad yo tambien me vengo, al mismo tiempo.

-Me corro.Ichigo vio que tiamad se habia quedado dormida por lo cual salio del cuarto pero suspiro

Parece que aun seguira pero chicas es hora de empesar el juego.

Todas las chicas se lanzaron contra ichigo .el cual empeso a tener una hurgia con todas ellas .ichigo besaba a moka , mientras penetraba ayukari. La cual repetia el nombre de ichigo, himari se besaba cin yuma .al ver que ichigo se corria en yukari yuma tomo a ichigo para recostarlo mientras metia el pene de ichigo en su vagina, himari puso su vagina en la cara de ichigo quien empeso a lamerla , mientras penetraba a yuma la cual se corria como loca al sentir el pene de ichigo.

Himari: empesaba a mover sus caderas al frente y atrás lo que hiso que empesara acorrese en la cara de ichigo, pero rapidamente tomo a yuma de las caderas empezo a mover a yuma la cual pedia a ichigo que la llenara ..

Ichigo al no soportarlo mas se corrio dentro de yuma la cual se sorprendio al sentir como el pene de ichigo entro en su utero y empezo a correse .fue tal la descarga que yuma quedo inconciente debido ala gran carga .

Himari: rapidamente empeso a masturbar a ichigo usando sus pechos, frotandolos de arribaa abajo lo cual exitaba mas a ichigo el cual. Se para de golpe y puso a himari junto ala pared, para levantar sus piernas y empesar a darle duro contra el muro mientrass la besaba.

Himari no pudo mas y se corrio empapando el pene de ichigo.el cual empeso a chupar sus pechos mientras himari gemia como una gatita , sin aviso tomo a himari y la puso en 4 sobre la cama para empesar a penetrarla al estilo perrito lo cual solo exitaba mas a himari.

Ichigo: himari me vengo.

Himari : si¡.yo tambien me vengo.

Ichigo se corrio dentro de himari la cual solo teniaa el rostro desalineado mientras tenia la lengua afuera..

Moka; fue sorprendida al ver como ichigo empezo a chupar sus pezones lo cual hacian gemir a moka , la cual empezo a besar a ichigo usando su lengua.ichigo solo correspondio al beso para emoezar a masturbar a moka. La cual retiro la mano de ichigo.

Sin dedos dijo moka.

Quiero sentirlo de verdad. Ichigo por favor penetrame hasta el fondo y llename con tu semen. Quiero ser la madre de tus hijos , quiero see quien te reciba todos los dias con un beso , por favor ichigo quiero ser tu primera esposa ..

Ichigo; empezo a.penetrar mas rapido y profudo a moka , mientars decia y gemia para que lo hisiera mas fuerte, ichigo la recosto de lado y alzo la pierna de moka. Para empesar apenetrarla .

Moka: gemia cada vez mas fuerte , mientras ichigo la penetraba.moka serro de golpe sus piernas sujetando fuerte mente a ichigo el cual solo empeso a mover su pene, mientras besaba a moka la cual empezaba a aflogar el agare sobre el pene de ichigo.

Ichigo: moka me corro

Moka: si tambien yo , correte llename quiero quedar embarazada..

Ambos tomandose de las manos .¡ me corro!

Moka decidio mantener el pene de ichigo dentro suyo, mientras el semen de ichigo se acumulaba dentro suyo.

( esta calides, ese espesor siento que me unire eternamente a el)..

Yuma e ichigo solo se besaban , hasta que moka se durmio .

Ichigo: que lindas son todas , pero presiento problemas.


	8. ichigo en rosario vampi (08-08 19:14:56)

Amanecia en la recidencia kurosaki.

Podemos mirar a un chico despertarse mientras estiraba su brazo, pero se detuvo al ver a taimad recostada junto a él.

Lentamente ichigo movía a taimad para despertarla, mientras la movía de lado a lado.

Taimad: empezaba a despertar. buenos días Darling

Ichigo: buenos días. dormiste bien a noche, no te duele nada.

Tiamad: no te preocupes ichigo, dormí bien y no siento dolor gravias por preocuparte.

Taimad: pero (abrazándolo) no quiero levantarme quiero estar con tigo, ademas aun quiero probar barias cosa (en la cama) con Tigo.

Ichigo: eso seria genial, pero debo ir a clases además (mirando el reloj), ichigo empeso a sudar balas, ya es muy tarde.

Ichigo salio corriendo para despertar alas chicas, rápida mente tomo a yukari y la desperto, despues desperto a moka, yuma y himari las cuales al oir que estaban atrasados. comenzaron prepararse ichigo rápida mente preparo el desayuno que sorprendio a tiamad.

Todos a ecepcion de tiamad salieron de la casa.

Ichigo; ¡taimad escucha me voy a la escuela! por favor quédate en la casa mañana te inscribiré en la. Academia de acuerdo.

Tiamad solo asintió. mientras se levantaba y dejaba ver todo su bien desarrollado cuerpo, para acomodar la corbata de ichigo. Que tengas un buen dia, mientras besaba aichigo en los labios como si fuera una esposa recien casada.

Ichigo; me.voy cuidate mucho, serando la puerta, ichigo caminaba a paso veloz hacia su salón, pero al ver que no tenía mucho tiempo decidió. saltar para llegar más rápido. ichigo saltaba de piso. En piso, hasta entrar por una ventana habierta.

Pero se sorprendia al ver a una hermosa mujer peli blanca, la cual tenía la piel. Laca, las piernas bien definidas, unas caderas muy curvas, de pechos grandes y con un rostro hermoso mostraba una gran inocencia y vergüenza. ichigo rápida mente intento salir por la puerta pero fue golpeado por la chica lo que hiso que ichigo saliera volando

La chica al ver al muchacho que entro por la ventana se sonrojo y asusto al. pensar que se trataba de un pervertido. El cual solo se sonrojo y intento salir, pero fue detenido por ella, quie cargo un ataque magico y lo saco volando de golpe. rápidamente se cubrió con los brasos al chocar contra una puerta.

Ichigo empesaba a despertar y vio que estaba amarrado de brazoz y piernas en la cama de la emfermeria. ¡pero que pasa!,¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Empesando a escuchar unos pasos y boses que se hasercaban.

(en el pasillo- la chica caminaba con el director camino a la enfermería). [ le dijo que un chico estaba espiándome mientras me cambiaba, pero lo atrape y lo amare ala cama].

Ichigo: comenzo a romper las cuerdas, mientras pensaba si me encuentran aquí asi .no vivire para contarlo.

{imaginación- todas las chicas golpeaban a ichigo mientras decian criminal y tiamad en su forma dragonica lo empesaba a deborarlo}.

Rápidamente se soltó y se ocultó bajo la cama sercaa ala entrada.

Cuando se habrio ichigo rapida mente salio sin ser visto. La chica al ver que no ha ia nadie solo se enojó, mientras decía ¡ya se escapó!

Hosmon; a parecer se ha escapado puede darme las carcteristicas del joven?

La chica: era alto, de pelo naranja.

Hosmon: ¿pelo naranja? Deberia descansar debe estar agotada por el viaje.

La chica: ¡no lo soñé! juro que en verdad lo vi.

Hosmon: haa. Ichigo no se, pero realmente lo isiste y por que.

Ichigo: se dirigia hacia su salon, rayos eso estuvo cerca, pero.

(no puedo creer esto, pero es necesario talvez no se den cuenta).

Habrio la puerta y todos lo bieron raro, tan raro que moka, dijo disculpa acaso ers un nuevo estidiante.

Yuma: debes serlo pues nunca te hemos visto, deberias esperar que llegara el maestro.

Himari: ¡no puede ser! Sacando su espada y apuntando a ichigo. (quién eres y donde esta ichigo). ¡Puedo oler la sangre de ichigo en tus manos que le hiciste!

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, las chicas empezaron a enojarse pr alguna razon, mientras tenian unos ojos frios y sin vida.los cuales atemorizo a ichigo quien no podía moverse del miedo.

Ichigo: hahaha, en serio no me reconocen debo estar muy diferente. Himari reconoció la risa, ¡pero que te isiste ichigo!

Oh nada en especial solo me inture el pelo de negro. Eso todo y la razon por la que hueles sangre, se debe que me corte un dedo con el cuchillo.

(flash black ichigo llego a los baños de los chicos, mientras sacaba un pequeño estuche de su volcillo y empesaba a mojarse el pelo y colocarse el estuche que eraa una crema espero que funcione).

Ichigo: les dijo que se habia pintado el pelo, para poder ver mejor en las tardes.

Pero fue interumpido cuando nekome entro y comenzo a pasar lista, al terminar dijo esto será repentino, pero tendrán una maestra mas apartir de ahora por favor pasa.

Todos se asombraron los chicos gritaban de la emoción, mientras las chicas se deprimian al ver que su nueva maestra era joven de pelo blanco y muy bonita con un gran cuerpo.

Ichigo se aterro y se tenso.la maestra al ver ese estilo de cabello rapidamente se aserco a ichigo el cual creyo estar muerto.

Baya al parecer me equivoque no quise asustarte, pero tu cabello me recordó a alguien de esta mañana.

Ichigo: no hay problema, todos cometemos errores (pensamiento- eso estuvo cerca garcias tinte blanco.)

Nekome: ¡bueno! Como todos sabrán hemos tenido varios accidentes y problemas con el comportamiento de los estudiantes, el director a disidido que se dará clases defensa personal. Con el fin de poder evitar que los estudiantes sean lastimados en otro accidente.

Por lo cual hemos contratado una nueva profesora que les enseñara todo lo que necesitan saber, por favor preséntese.

Mi nombre el Rossweise, a partir de ahora se su maestra de defensa les enseñara varias formas de defenderse. por lo cual espero lo mejor de ustedes así que cuento con ustedes chicos.

Nekome: bueno en tal caso como estoy cansada seria mejor que empezara de inmediato, así que le deseo buena suerte.

¡En el patio de la escuela!

Todos los alumnos se encontraban esperando a la maestra, cuando salió llevaba un conjunto deportivo.

Rose: bueno chicos formen 3 filas, voy a decirles algo importante. Todos tenemos barias formas por lo cual podrán manifestar esa forma para poder planificar una rutina de ejercicios que les. Ayudara a fortalecerse para mejorar su rendimiento.

Tomando valor empezó a transformarse. Todos Se quedaron impresionados al ver una gran armadura plateada con detalles negros.

Rose: esta es mi transformación, soy una valquiria y ahora asiendo un circulo mágico iso aparecer unos grandes bloques de piedra.

Ahora para ver su condición quiero que intenten romper estas rocas. Así podre ver la fuerza que posen. Pero se vio como ichigo bostezaba lo que enfado a rose, con enojo miro a ichigo, se puede saber porque bostesas.

Ichigo: por nada especial solo me aburrí por la petición que puso para medir nuestra fuerza.

Rose: te parece aburrido, ¡pero si no la has tocado!

Ichigo: no la toco porque esta echa polvo de un solo golpe que le di.

Rose como todos los demas estaban sorprendidos, no creian que ichigo la destruyera de esa forma, pero rose de alguna manera solo se enfado mas.

En ese caso (asiendo un circulo mágico). destruye esta otra como lo isiste con esa.

(pensamiento- ahora veras esta es mucho mas dura que la anterior beamis como hases el ridiculo).

Ichigo: se aserco ala roca, de un solo golpe seco drstruyo la roca haciendola polvo.

-Todos al mirar como ichigo destruyo la roca no podian creer que no se haya lastimado.

Ichigo: ahora me cres estas rocas son demasiado suaves al menos para mí. aunque admito que reforzar y perfeccionar nuestros cuerpos y habilidades, pero creo que seria mejor entrenar y reforsar sus formas humanas para aumentar su resistencia asi cuando se transformen tendrán más fuerza, porque la sangre de monstro no transformara sus tejidos sino solo los reforsara dando mas fuerza, elesticidad, y resistencia.

Rose: se habia quedado en blanco, pues la forma de entrenar de ichigo funcionaria mejor que solo reforsar sus transfoemaciones.

Veo que lo entiendes, esa era la razon poe que puse esta prueba, pero ya es hora de irse asi que pueden retirarse chicos.

Menos tu quiero hablar con tigo mañana a solas, te espero en el gimnasio después de clases no yagés tarde.

Ichigo: solo pudo soltar un suspiro, todas las chicas se acercaron, para saber porque la maestra lo habia sitado despues de clases. Pero ichigo solo pudo decir que el tambien se lo pteguntaba.

Moka: ichigo ¡espero que no pase nada!{ lo dijo con unos ojos frios y sin vida}.

Estaremos hablando con el director sobre la inscripción de taimad, por favor no hajas nada de lo que puedas arepentirte.

Ichigo: solo podia asentir con la cabeza, mientras sentia algo puntiagudo rosar su cuello y su entrepirna, ademas que sentia cada vez mas fuerza en el agare de moka sobre su mano.

¡Mas tarde!

Todas las chicas estaban hablando con hosmon, el cual pensaba profunda mente el cual solo pudo asentir. Pero le dio a tiamad una hoja con preguntas la cual taimad lleno sin problemas.

Hosmon: se sorprendio al ver que todas las respuestas eran correctas, tiamad seria colocada en el mismo salon que ichigo. Lo cual puso muy feliz a taimad, pero hosmon dio una señal y la secretaria saco alas chicas del cuarto.

Hosmon: señorita tiamad. Según lo escrito usted esta casada, con uno de los estudiantes de su mismo salon sierto.

Tiamad: bueno si y no, es como una relacion novio y novia.es algo complicado de explicar por lo cual no lo hasemos.

Hosmon: en todo caso seria un compromiso de dos jovenes en pocas palabras. Pero no importa, solo les pido diacrecion cuando estén en la escuela.

Mas tarde.

Ichigo: llegaba a su casa despues de un dia largo, pero vio como laa chicas lo esperaban para comer.

Ichigo: como estuvieron las cosas.

Moka: no fue bien tiamad fue aceptada como estudiante, y además saco una buena nota en el examen de admisión. pero él quiso hablar con ella a solas.

Tiamad: el solo queria saber como es que bueno yo he ichigo somos. (lo dijo toda roja y tarta mudeando).

Todos se sorprendieron al entender lo que queria decir tiamad, por lo cual no la forzaron a desir mas. Durante toda la cena ichigo y las chicas se sonrojaban al verse ala cara lo cual ponía nervioso a todos.

Al terminar la cena ichigo fue a tomar un baño el cual nesesitaba con urgencia para controlar su sonrojo y temperatura. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oir la puerta habrirse y mirar a una yukari que llevaba solo una toalla. La cual se aserco a ichigo para pedirle que le frote la espalda, todo sonrojado ichigo empezo a frotar la pequeña espalda de yukari, la cual solo podia soltar pequeños gemidos leves al sentir las manos de ichigo recorrer su espalda lo cual causaba que sistera pequeñas descargas.

Ichigo: empesaba a dejarse llebar y sin darse cuenta empezo a tocar a yukari por todos lados lo cual le gustaba y gentil mente pellisco los pezones de los pequeños pechos de yukari.

Yukari: estaba sonrojada mientras sentia como sus pezones eran pelliscados por ichigo.el cual empezo a darle pequeñas lamidas al cuello de yukari , para empesar a besarla en el cuello hasta llegar a sus labios.los cuales estan muy suaves y calidos , empesando a usar sus lenguas .

Yukari: rapida mente se sento en las piernas de ichigo el cual se sorprendio al sentir como yukari habia sujetado su pene, para emñesar afrotarlo mientras besaba a ichigo. todo sonrojado comenzó a masagera los pequeños pechos de yumari los cuales a pesar de ser pequeños eran demasiado suaves y firmes.

Pero sintio como yukari dejo de frotar su pene con su mano y empesara aserlo con su entrepierna la cual estaba muy humeda y suave. Lo que. provocaba deseos oscuros en ichigo , el cual sentia como su pene frotaba la entrada de yukari en cada movimiento que ella asia.hasta que yukari no pudo mas y se corrio en las piernas de ichigo y mojaba el pene de ichigo con su corrida.

Ichigo: gentil mente tomo a yukari de las caderas y la levanto, para empesar a meter su pene en la mojada vegina de yukari la cual solo gemio leve mente al sentir a ichigo entrar en ella lo cual la sorprendio. Pues no esperaba sentir como ichigo crecio mas dentro de ella.

Ichigo: empezo a moverse mientras yukari empesaba a gemir leve mente al sentir las leves envestidas de ichigo el cual llegaba hasta el fondo del utero de yukari .la cual sentia una gran descarga electrica al sentir como ichigo chocaba con sus paredes, lo que hacia su mente nublarse, pero sistio salir el pene de ichigo para ya no entrar.

Para ser recostada boca arriba, mientras ichigo le levantaba sus piernas para empezar a penétrala. yukari gemía mientras miraba como ichigo la penetraba lo cual la exitaba mas, ichigo aserco su rostro y empeso a besat ayukari la cual correspondio al beso , con otro el cual se hacia mas rudo y lujurioso.

Yukari; ichigo ya no puedo mas me voy a correr -ichigo yo tambien yukari me corro, juntos agamoslo juntos. ( ichigo y yukari- me corro).

Despues de correrse ichigo ayudo a. yukari a. Limpiarse para salir del baño, ichigo se dirigia hacia su cuarto, para ver a una tiammad la cual abarzaba un peluche sentada en la cama,ichigo estaba apunto de hablar pero fue detenido ya, todas las chicas entraronnde golpe y se recostaron junto a ichigo para poder descanzar.

Ala mañan siguiente.

Ichigo estaba sintiendo algo suave y calido, pero tambien era grande y olía bien. Tanta era su suabidad que ichigo chupo eso que le daba calor, el cual solo dejaba salir un liquido dulce el cual ichigo disftutaba, mientras de aferraba mas a ese obgeto.

Con las chicas, estaban despertando cuando vieron que ichigo estaba abrazando a tiamad, la cual tenia sus pechos en la cara de ichigo , el cual repentina mente empezo a chuparlos y acarisiarlos, tanta fue la estimulacion que tiamad empeso a lactar mientras se despertaba.al mirar se sio cuenta de lo que pasaba, toda sonrrojada miro que las chicas la muraban seria mente.

Ichigo empezo a despertar, pero solo bio como tiamad lo abrazaba mientras el chupaba sus pechos que dejaban salir una dulce leche. Cuando volteo miro alas chicas quitarse los sujetadores, cuando vio que himari se aserco y tiamad se lo dio.ichigo se sorprendio al ver a himari lactar tambien suabe mente empezo a chupar sus pechos los cuales eran firmes y muy grandes , pero el sabor de su luche era un poco mas dulce que la de tiamad , pero ichigo no pudo contenerse y empeso a chupar los pechos de himari con mas fuerza lo que hiso que himari solo gimiera mientras soltaba a ichigo pues su leche se abia acabado.

Todas las demás, al no tener leche en sus pechos decidieron no acercarse. pero yukari decidió hacerlo lo que impreciono alas chicas.la cual sostuvo la cabeza dr ichigo y la aserco asu pecho.

Yukari: ichigo se que no tengo pecho, pero quiero que sentir como si lo tuviera, ademas es posible que no salga nada. (no terminó de hablar por ichigo).

Ichigo: la habia abrasado y besado lo cual sorprendio a todas las demas. Gracias yukari no hay duda de que te amo, para besarla otra vez y empezar a chupar sus pequeños pechos los cuales habian crecido, yukari solo podia gemir hasta que sintio como se corria por sus pechos. Ichigo solo la volvio a besar mientras tiamad la abrasaba.

Moka y yuma: decididas se asercaron a ichigo y se colocaron frente a el el cual empeso a chupar los pechos de Yuma, mientras acariciaba los pechos de moka. Las caules solo podian gemir al sentir los suves toques y besos de ichigo, el cual había dejado de acariciar los pechos de moka para empesar a chuparlos moka y yuma solo podian asercar mas sus pechos a ichigo el cual empeaba a jugar y chupar sus pechos de un forma muy lesiva, lo que provocaba en ambas una gran cantidad de placer y un hormigueo en sus pechos. ichigo rápidamente junto los pechos de izquierdo de yuma y el pecho derecho de moka.

Para empesar a chuparlos al mismo tiempo, las chicas solo podian sentir como si se corrieran.pero de pronto salio una gran cantidad dee leche de sus pechos la cual ichigo se encargo de chuparla de sus pechos hasta que ya no saliera.las chicas se imprecionaron al mirar que habian empezado a lactar por todo lo que habian echo anterior mente.

Pero ichigo empezo limpiar los pechos de yuma los cuales tenian los pezones levantados para empesar a limpiarlo con su lengua, solo para empesar a secarlos con su pañuelo hasta dejarlo limpio y seco. empezó hacer lo mismo con las demás, lamiendo, frotando y secando sus pechos. parece que tendré que tomar leche diaria.

Lo dijo con risa pero las chicas asintieronn sonrojadas. taimad en ese caso yo te dare mi leche los lunes, yuma yo te la dare los martes. Himari yo estere los miércoles, moka y yo los jueves, yukari yo dejare que me los chupes los viernes.

Todos estaban en su mundo cuanto ichigo vio la hora y grito lo que aterro alas chicas. Rayos estamos muy atrasados las chicas al recordar eso voltearon hacia el reloj mi vieron que la primera hora de clases ya estaba por terminar. todos sin darse cuenta se metieron a la bañera. Pero al estar hay todas bieron el enorme paquete de ichigo el cual solo podia mirrar los pechos de las chicas los cuales eran mojados por el agua, rapidamente sin perder tiempo se ayudaron a bañarse y salieron.

Ichigo se vestia mientras Yuma y moka. ayudaban a taimad con el uniforme la cual agrando la talla del pecho usando su magia. pero las chicas pensaron son enormes, ichigo al salir vio a una tiamad preparando el desayuno, con un lindo delantal. pero se sorprendió al ver que el uniforme resaltaba y se dejaba a su cuerpo en sus pechos los cuales parecían más grandes.

Mientras ichigo miraba alas demas deprimidas en el sofá las cuales. susurraban cosas como, guapa, inteligente, amable, buena cocinera, de pechos grandes. No podemos venserla.

Ichigo solo trago tierra al mirara como estaban las chicas, pero fueron devueltos ala.realidad al ser llamados por tiamad la cual habia servido la comida, ichigo y las demas quedaron sorprendidos al saborear la comida desir que era rico era poco.pero sintio una gran deprecion en las chicas, mientras tiamad se sentaba al lado de ichigo .el cual solo.sonrio al ver a tiamad, al ver esa esena una alarme se encendio en el pecho de las chicas.

Despues del desayuno ichigo y las chicas llevaron a tiamad a su salon.las demas entraron y ichigo se quedo con ella, hasta que llego nekonome la cual paso e isolo una señal para que taimad pasara, todos los chicos se emocionaron y las chicas se desanimaron al ver lo bella y el tamaño de sus pechos impreciono a todos.

Hola mi nombre es tiamad kurosaki es un placer espero que nos llebemos bien.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar su apellido, sauso- disculpa la molestia, pero tu y ichigo son heramnos verdad por eso el mismo apelliodo.

Taimad; ¿no? somos hermanos, llevo su apellido por que ichigo es mi esposo y vivimos juntos.

Todos los presentes se volvieron polvo, llevados por el viento. sauso se levantó y dirigiéndose ichigo con determinacion el cual se preparo para un ataque pero todos se sorprendieron al verlo inclinarse. Mientras decía (por favor entréneme maestro, quiero ser más fuerte para triunfar en la gerra del amor).la oir eso algunos otros hicieron lo mismo con el fin de convenserlo.

Pero todos se calmmaron cuando, nekome empeso adar la clase por lo. que todos prestaron atención a lo que decía, pasadas unas horas termino las clases, lo que significaba que empesaba el entrenamiento de los estudiantes.

Rose había llegado, para empezar a tomar lista, pero se detuvo al llamar a cierto estudiante, el cual tenía el pelo naranja lo cual hiso recordar a rose lo que había pasado. todos se tensaron al ver a la maestra furiosa mandar una mirada asesina a ichigo quien maldecia por olvidarse de pintarse el pelo.

Rose: como todos sabrán faltan un alumno para haser patejas por lo cual yo sere la pareja del que falte de acuerdo. tomando lista y emparejando. Vio que solo faltaba un estudiante, el cual se maldecia que fuera el.

Rose: solo sonrió fría mente pues tenia un plan de sufrimiento extremo para ichigo,

Todos empesaron a realizar estiramientos y calentamientos, una vez terminado rose empezó a formar filas, (pero lo que dijo sorprendió a todos). los compañeros al frente suyo serán sus oponentes, pueden transformarse. Pero deberan contenerse para no lastimarse mucho el limite seran de 120 UDP HASTA LOS 5000 UDP.bueno una.vez aclarado empienzen a tranformarse. Todos los estudiantes empesaron acambiar desde arañas gigantes a yokais elementales, pero se sorprendieron al.ver las transformaciones de Yuma, himari, moka y taimad. quien redujo de tamaño la cual lucharía contra sauso .Yuma contra un ogro, himari contra otra nekomata. Moka contra elfo y yukari contra un fauno magico.

Todos los demas peleaban con duendes, arañas, zoras magicas, grifos y otras criaturas miticas.

Rose en tal caso alas 1, 2, 3 empiesen

Ichigo rapidamente sr coloco al frente mientras se puso su mascara hollo y dijo huacando por siempre.

todos los estudiantes empezaron al ataque .moka y tiamad rapida mente salieron corriendo , mientras dejaban al resto atrás. Sus oponentes hisieron lo mismo. Moka y el elfo saltaron dándose un puñetazo uno al otro. Tiamad habia lanzado un ataque con su cola. Que fue esquivado por sauso quien le dio una patada en la cabeza. (ref. - infiniti wasr).

Yukari luchava contra el fauno lansandose hechizos. el fauno expoliarnos lanzando su ataque que fue esquivado. yukari desmayo lanzando un ataque que fue boqueado por un escudo del fauno.( ref- harry poter).

Yuma: hacercandose lanzo flechas hacia el ogro quien los esquivo y sujeto a yuma de su pierna con una soga para lansarla contra las colchonetas. Yuma se selanto y rapidamente lanzo un ataque que fue bloqueado. ( ref - narnia)

Himari: luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con su aponente la cual lanzaba golpes rapidamente los cuales himari esquivaba. pero también esquivaba los ataques que himari intentaba darle hasta que su oponente lanzo un golpe con poder magico golpeando a himari la cual la. sostuvo del brazo y concentro magia en su cola (cola de hierro) golpeándola y sacándola a bolar. ( dragón boll.y Pokémon).

Todos estaban dando una gran lucha demostrando sus habilidades y estrategias, ichigo se había quitado su mascara mientras miraba fija mente la lucha de todos para ver alguna falla , pero al ver como luchavan decidio no entro meterse , cuando vio a rose asercarse con su armadura.

Rose: parece que estamos solos, pero no te preocupes no te lastimare mucho. (Pensamiento- te hare pagar por lo del otro día). ichigo solo la miro y dijo, sera mejor que veamos la pelea ,no estoy de humor para juegos. Ademas puedo ver que algunos estudiantes son muy buenos, pero hay otros que nesecitan mejorar.

Rose: al escuchar lo que dijo ichigo, se enojo como nunca ¡cómo te atreves! un muchacho como tú no puede hablar asu maestro de esa forma!, ta dare una buena leccion para que respetes atus maestros.

Rose se lanzo a gran velocidad para golpear a ichigo quien detuvo su patada con su mano, para lanzarla al otro lado. rápida mente rose se estabiliso y volvió a atacar, pero esta vez con su espada la cual fue bloqueado por la zampacto de ichigo.

Ichigo bloqueo el ataque de rose y de un mivimiento la empujo hacia atrás con fuerza para que se alejara. Rose no se lo creía, pero vio como ichigo se puso en modo de pelea, ella miro como su postura era básica pero infalible. Pero no pudo pensar más cuando ichigo, sol tanto una gran cantidad de Riad su. Todos los estudiantes se detuvieron al sentir esa aura muy poderosa, todos voltearon y vieron como las ropas de ichigo cambiaron a una yukata negra .pero se sorprendieron al ver una espada tan garnde como el mismo.

Rose: por primera vez comenzo a dudar si enfrentarlo o no, pero no retrocedió en cambio empeso a liberar su energia el cual tambien era intimidante. Ambos se miraban fija mente hasta que rose salio rapida mente con un corte diagonal, que fue bloqueado por un corte vertical de ichigo quien paso por el lado de rose.

-ichigo y rose se miraron fija mente y un pequeño rose aparecio en el brazo de ichigo.

-Rose; parese que eres bueno que ye parece si apostamos. El perdedor sera el sirviente del ganador por el resto de su vida.!

-¡Pero no te preocupes solo te! golpeare un poco! y me ayudaras con mi trabajo, por lo cual nunca te garduaras y ¡pertenecerás a mi por siempre!

-Todos se impresionaron, todos al oir eso tomaron a ichigo por muerto,

-Ichigo: dime como piensas realizar tal cosa, ya que eso seria ilegal adrmas el director te despediria por trata de personas.

-Rose: no te preocupes por eso, (sacando un papel) hable con el director sobre esto y el acepto.

-Ichigo: en ese caso que que escrito, tomando y firmando la hoja ( todas las chicas sintiero sus corazones doler). Pero ichigo les dio una sonrisa calmada la cual los tranquiliso.

-Rose: en ese caso podemos empezar con nuestro combate.

Lanzandose hacia ichigo quien choco espadas con ella deteniendo su avanse. Ichigo rapida mente pateo a rose en el estomago, para darle un golpe al pecho. Rose se recompuso y de una patada golpeo a ichigo quien cayo al suelo, pero antes de chocar fue lanzado de un golpe hacia un arbol.

Ichigo: se repuso y utiliso el arbol como tesorte para llegar hacia rose la cual volqueo el ataque. ichigo se volvió atrás mientras decia. Bueno final mente termine con mi calentamiento espero me disculpes. Pero ahora ire alo serio, desapareciendo de la vista de todos menos de rose, quien salio volando de un golpe. ichigo la siguió para darle un golpe que la envio devuelya al suelo.

Rose: se levanto y voló hacia chigo, parece que no eres tan malo. Lanzándose así el, intercambiando golpes y patas uno del otro, mientras aumentaban su velocidad desapareciendo y apareciendo en diferentes puntos. mientras se atacaban mutua mente, pero ichigo se descuido y perdio su zanpacto, pero de una patada desarmo a rose quien soltó su espada.

Rose: se separo de ichigo, mientras invocabaa un circulo magico el cual se dividio en barios mas pequeños los que soltaron varios ataques de energía, los cuales impactaron a ichigo los alumnos creyeron que rose habia ganado, pero se sorprendieron al ver aichigo sostener un circulo magico. Yukari y el fauno se sorprendieron al ver como ichigo habia realizado un circulo magico.

Fauno: como pudo hacer eso se supone que los unicis que pueden hacer eso son las valquirias y otras criaturas magicas, las drmas nesesitamos baritas para prodicir magia.

Yukari (pensamiento- como pudo hacer eso, es verdad que le dije como funcionan los circuitos espirituales, pero jamás imaginé que pudiera hacerlo).

Rose: se sorprendio al ver como ichigo habia hecho un circulo mágico, ¿cómo lograste hacer eso? Es imposible además ¡cómo es que puedes volar.!. Nunca habia escuchado de un mounstro asi.

Ichigo: ¡no es de tu interés! además veras que mi determinacion es igual ala tuya. (creando otro circulo mágico. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque rose lanzo una patadaa que fue bloqueada por ichigo que uso el circulo como escudo. Para golpear a rose con el otro dando una buelta. Rose al reponerse convoco un circulo del cual salio flechas de hilo, ichigo movio su mano creanado otro circulo que se trago las flechas y las devolvió, pero más rápido.

Rose esquivo ese ataque y convoco unas espadas las cuales fueron enviadas a maxima velocidad, ichigo junto sus manos y creo un circulo magico y lo lanzo creando una barrera que destruyo las espadas y golpeo a rose quien fue sujeta por unos lasos magicos que creo ichigo. Rapidamente se solto y se impulso con un circulo mágico, para golpear a chigo quien convoco una lanza con el que golpeo a rose y la envio al piso.

Ichigo desendio y vio como rose se levantó preparando un ataque, ichigo al sentir la energia de ese ataque empeso a reunir energia y llamo asu espada quien llego volando a su mano, concentrando su riadsu empesando a reunirlo.

Rose: ¡destruye onda el dragón! Disparando un rayo de energía azul.

Ichigo: ¡getsuga tensho! Soltando una media luna blanca.

Ambos ataques chocaron creando una explocion. Que sego a todos los presentes y levanto una gran cantidad de polvo. Pero fue disipado por la energia de ichigo, que sostenia a rose al estilo princesa todos aclamaron a ichigo por haber vencido a rose, pero se ausutaron al ver como uno de sus hombros empeso a sangrar para despues ichigo ponerse de rodillas. Las chicas corrieron hacia ichigo quien recosto a rose antes de quedar inconciente.

Mas tarde.

Rose se desperto en la emfermeria y vio a hosmon .

Hosmon: parese que perdiste, aunque admito que ese muchacho me sorprende cada vez mas. ¡No hay duda que es un segador! Pero porque esta aquí y porque se ocluta.

Pero bueno sera mejor que lo bigiles. Sin nada mas me retiro.

Rose: esta bien, pero (nerviosa- ahora que hago con el trato). No se en que estaba pensando, pero lo firme verdad, solo debo anularlo. Pero al estar muy nerviosa decidió ir al cuarto de ichigo..

Al llegar a los dormitorios se sorperndio al ver la casa de ichigo la cual, a pesar de ser parte del edificio, era muy amplio y tenia barios cuartos, como pinturas donde destacaba una de ichigo y hodin con sus hijos thor y loki. Rose se sorprendio al ver esa pintura. Con muchos nervios, no me digas que ichigo es uno de los hijos de hodin.

Si eso es cierto que pasara conmigo si Odín se entera, pero fue sorprendida al escuchar la puerta habrirse, rapida mente se escondio en el baño. Pero para su mala suerte era ichigo quien entro al baño, rose se sorprendio al ver a ichigo desnudarse lo cual la sonrojo mucho. Cuando ichigo se volteo dejo mirar su enorme paquete el cual sorprendio a rose la cual se preguntaba si eso cabria en ella.

Ichigo: rapidamente volteo hacia el ropero, rose estaba muy nerviosa si la encontraba en el estado que estaba, ichigo podría dejarse llevar y termiaria violandola, pero al ver nueva mente el paquete de ichigo empeso a dudar de salir o no. Sacudiendose la cabeza despejo esos pensamientos.

Ichigo salio del baño y se dirigio al cuarto para vestirse, rose con mucho cuidado salio del ropero y salio del baño, pero entro al cuarto de ichigo. Donde el estaba dormido sobre la cama, rose lo veia dormir mientras pensaba varias cosas. Pero vio el abdomen de ichigo el cual estaba marcado, y lentamente empeso a tocarlo la cual sintio una gran energía cálida y fuerte. Empesando a tocarlo mas fuerte y levantando la camisa de ichigo, rose estaba muy roja al ver y sentir la energia y cuerpo de ichigo.

Rose: se puede saber que estoy haciendo, el es mi alumno.

Ichigo: eso es lo que me pregunto yo ¡¿¡porque me hace esto, mi corazón no está listo! Con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, rose al mirar esa escena se sintió como una criminal, ichigo no se por qué pero, lo aceptare pero prometa que no tocara a ningun otro estudiante. ( lo dijo con lagrimas en los hojos).

Rose: ¡no es eso! Yo no soy asi. ¡Por favor ya no llores!, se que me dejé llevar por la rabia que llevaba en mi corazon, pero al escucharte pude sintir la sinseridad en tus palabras al querer proteger Alos demás, y por eso asepto mi derrota haci que ichigo cuida bien de mi.

Dandole un tierno beso en los labios a ichigo, para salir de su habitacio y de su casa.

Ichigo: se volteo y sorojado dijo( rossweise).


	9. ichigo en rosario vampi (08-08 19:18:30)

Ichigo había despertado no podía creer lo que había pasado, rose no solo estuvo en su cuarto, también lo había besado.

Ichigo- que puedo hacer, nunca me sentí como ahora, estaba seguro que amaba alas chicas pero . ¡jamás imagine sentirme así!.¡ ahora que lo pienso!. Yo acepte sus sentimientos hacia mi.

¿pero me sentía bien al estar asu lado?.¡ pero cuando la vi a ella , sentí algo en mi pecho un calor?.¡ el mismo que siento cuándo las chicas están con migo!.

¿¡ estaré enamorado de mi maestra¡?.¡no!, no puedo traicionar alas chicas , ellas me quieren de verdad, pero quiero estar junto a rose. Pero ella es mi maestra lo mejor será olvidar este sentimiento, para poder tener el amor de las chicas que amo.

Tog tog. ( tocando la puerta).

Yukari: entro por la puerta y miro aun ichigo algo pensativo y sonrojado, lo que hiso que yukari se estremeciera. Ichigo al ver a yukari no pudo soportar y la abrazo. Toda sonrojada ( ichigo ahora no ) .ichigo: no es eso solo quería sentir tu calor mi pequeña esposa, nunca te dejare o te hare sufrir solo quiero estar así contigo.

Yukari: toda sonrojada y sorprendida solo pudo abrazar con fuerza a ichigo mientras sentía que su corazón fue cautivado por el amor de ichigo. Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo salir a las demás chicas, todas estaban con sonrojos y con miradas tímidas .

Tiamad: no estábamos escuchando a escondidas solo pasamos por aquí y escuchamos lo que dijiste, ¡pero porque siento dudas en tu corazón!. Todas se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo tiamad, moka ¡como que dudas!, no me digas que acaso se debe al ¡contrato que hiso con la maestra!.

Tiamad: así es?. Pero ( mirando seria mente a ichigo) ¡porque siento su olor en tu pecho!, y ¡esa sensación que desprende tu corazón!. No me digas que ¡¿te has enamorado de la maestra!?. Todas se sorprendieron al recordar que ichigo no se había declarado a ninguna. El solo acepto sus sentimientos y las empezó a quererlas por que sintio el amor en nuestros corazones, pero ahora ichigo es quien sea enamorado de alguien y para empeorarla es de su maestra.

Todas mirando a ichigo con miradas serias se acercaron a el. Ichigo solo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando la muerte, pero solo recibió un abrazo lo que sorprendió a ichigo.

Yuma: ichigo que sientes cuando estamos con tigo.

Ichigo: siento un gran cosquilleo en el estomago, mi pecho arde y se acelera, siento como si caminara sobre una nube y solo quiero estar junto a ustedes.

Himari: que sientes cuando ves a esa persona , ¡como te sientes al verla!.

Ichigo: siento que quiero alcanzarla, estar con ella y sentir lo mismo que siento cuando estoy con ustedes.

Moka: no hay duda ichigo ¡ estas enamorado!. De la maestra como nosotras lo Hicimos de ti, pero sabes no lograras nada al dudar. Solo ve y dile lo que sientes , Así sabrás si te corresponden o no, pero de ser aceptado . Dejaremos que vivas ese amor con toda libertad. Ichigo- pero de ser rechazado .

Tiamad: si eso pasa no importa lo que tardemos, estaremos juntos hasta lograr curar tu corazon.ichigo empezó a derramar lagrimas, mientras abrazaba a las Chicas que empezaron llorar.

Ichigo:! prometo que volveré¡ y ¿¡pase lo pase estaré con ustedes!?. Empezando a correr para salir de la casa, todas solo podían ver como ichigo se alejaba . Mientras sentían sus corazones romperse, pero yuma. Iso un circulo mágico que se pego a ichigo, todas entendieron por que lo iso y miraron a ichigo desaparecer en los rayos del sol.

CON ROSSEWEISE.

Ella estaba en su cuarto demasiado nerviosa , pensando como pudo besar aun menor. Y además estaba lo del contrato y esa pintura que solo preocupaba mas a rossweise la cual no sabia que hacer.

Pero escucho como su ventana era golpeada suave mente, cuando la abrió se sorprendió al ver a ichigo entrar lo que la dejo en shock.ichigo cuando entro vio como rose lo miraba desconcertada y nerviosa lo cual solo puso nervioso a ichigo, el cual solo miraba fijamente a rose quien sentía su corazón acelerarse.

Con las chicas.

Yuma: había activado el circulo mágico, con el cual empezó a ver todo lo que hacia ichigo , todas estaban pendientes de lo que hacia.

Rose; ¡que estas haciendo en mi cuarto!, no deberías estar aquí ¡será mejor que te bayas o gritare!, además somos maestra y alumno ( lo dijo con un sonrojo y nerviosismo en su voz) .

Ichigo: ¡no me importa!. Por favor sal con migo este sábado!?, todas las chicas y rose se impresionaron al escuchar lo que dijo ichigo.¿ Rose sintio un calor en su pecho?. Y sin pensar acepto salir con ichigo..

Rose:¡ si me encantaría salir contigo ichig0!, nos vemos mañana en la parada del autobús junto al túnel alas 7am. Estaré esperándote.

Ichigo: se alegro como nunca y agradeció A rose por salir con el.

Despues de eso ichigo se despidió de rose y salió de su cuarto , estaba tan contento que no cedió cuenta del aura que había en su casa. Cuando entro solo pudo sentir un gran miedo, lenta mente caminaba por el pasillo nunca escucho un silencio tan aterrador. Con gran temor asomo la mirada por una esquina y se aterro al ver alas chicas que destruían un muyeco parecido a el.

Yuma: lo atravesaba con sus lanzas , himari lo rasgaba con sus jaras, moka y tiamad mordían feroz mente los brazos, pero yukari no estaba. Ichigo se aterro al sentir unas pequeñas manos rodear su cintura, al voltear pudo ver a yukari quien no tenia brillo en sus ojos solo mostraba frio y miedo.

Al voltear hacia el frente miro con horror, el muñeco que estaba al frente suyo. Lenta mente empezó a sentir un gran miedo, todo se volvía oscuro y frio. Pero empezó a llorar cuando vio que todas lo rodeaban. Tiamad se acerco asu rostro , ichigo empezaba a llorar, tiamad no llores ichigo estaremos aquí para siempre, nunca nos iremos estaremos unidos para siempre.

Ichigo: solo pudo desmayarse , ante las miradas frisa y asesinas que las chicas le daban. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en su cuarto, al salir vio como todas estaban en la sala pues era sabado.ichigo se preguntaba si todo fue un sueño. Al mirar las dulces miradas de las chicas no pudo mas, se arrodillo y pidió perdón.

Las chicas solo asintieron, moka esperamos que hayas aprendido la lección. Yuma divierte en tu cita, pero al volver eras todo nuestro. Ichigo con temor salió de la casa y se dirigió ala parada de bus.

Al llegar pudo ver a una rossweise muy guapa la cual llegaba una ropa casual que le quedaba muy bien. Ichigo se acerco y la saludo.

Buenos días rose la mentó llenar tarde.

Rose: no importa , pero el autobús saldrá enseguida mejor subamos.

Ichigo y rose se sentaron juntos , para matar el hielo ichigo saco unas galletas que compartía con rose, pero se sorprendió al saber que el las horneo.

Sin darse cuenta habían , llegado ala playa rose e ichigo se sorprendieron pues tenia planeado ir de dia de campo. Ichigo al parecer tendremos que pasar el dia aquí, si no te molesta. Rose a no me molesta pero no traje bañador. Ichigo no te preocupes mira en esa tienda arriendan trajes de baño.

Rose: ¡ es verdad que suerte!( sonriendo a ichigo) para después sonrojarse y caminar tomados de la mano. Al llegar ala tienda ichigo y rose se Probaron varios trajes hasta estar listos. Ichigo esperaba a rose , quien salió con un hermoso y atractivo teje de baño , el cual le quedaba ajustado en el pecho haciendo resaltar sus pesones.

Todo nervioso tomo de la mano a rose y se dirigieron ala playa , donde ichigo tomando seguridad, llevaría a rose a nadar . La cual no puso resistencia empezando a Mojar a ichigo quien también le lanzaba agua , empezando a divertirse después de un rato rose y ichigo habían terminado de jugar . Ichigo empezó a construir un castillo de arena el cual era el mismo castillo de has Gard.

Rose : al no poder soportarlo mas dijo.¡ conoces has Gard! Ichigo ese castillo es una replica exacta .[ ichigo] ¡si!, fue cuando las tres facciones estaban en guerra Odín el dios nórdico pidió ayuda los segadores , pero cuando estaban reclutando un cerbero había escapado muchos guardias intentaron detenerlo pero no lo lograron. En ese momento me. Encontraba en el pueblo, ¡pero! ¡ ese maldito apareció! , causando destrucción no tuve mas remedio que matarlo atravesándole el corazon.los guardia al verme visto me llevaron con Odín el cual como recompensa me otorgo el titulo de caballero real y me unió al escuadro de guardia real de la corte, Así conocí a Thor y Loki , nos volvimos mas que amigos con el tiempo , hasta el dia que nos asimos esa pintura.

Rose: [sorprendida] baya. Eso es increíble no tenia que fueras reconocido por Odín, pero cambiando de tema{sonrojándose} dime como debería tratarte ahora en adelante, como sabes perdí en nuestra pelea por lo cual ahora soy tuya completa mente. Pero solo le pediré un favor ichigo sama , [ sonrojada ,nerviosa y tímida] ¡sea gentil cuando tengamos sexo!,¡ por favor!.

Ichigo: jamás te obligaría a nada¡. Además si quisiera hacerlo te pediría premiso ya que no tendría sexo Contigo , yo te haría el amor hasta llegar a tu corazón. Pero dime rose porque te enfadaste tanto como migo.

Rose: desde siempre los hombres me miraban como un trofeo el cual solo querían llevar a la cama, por eso me enfade contigo creía que eras solo un mirón mas , pero pude ver tu verdadera cara la cual me sorprendió mucho ya que me demostró tu fuerza, nobleza, respeto, cariño y muchos cosas mas hacia tus seres queridos, pero también sentí una gran admiración asía mi lo que me sorprendió, por que me mirabas con ojos de admiración y respeto por lo cual acepte mi derrota y estaré contigo, espero que cuides bien de mi.

Ichigo: solo la abrazo tierna mente, ¡estaré siempre a tu lado!. Pero debes saber algo , [ rossweise] no te preocupes pude ver que también sientes los mismo por otras chicas lo cual ni me importa unirme a tu harem, por que se que me queras igual que alas demás. También se que eres un segador de almas, pero no medas miedo de echo me gusta esa sensación de protección cuando estoy contigo, por eso te quiero ichigo.

Ichigo: sujeto la mano de rossweise y empezó a caminar , todo el mundo los miraba fija mente. Hasta que llegaron a una pista de baile en la arena. [Rose] ichigo yo no se bailar, lo siento si te decepciono.[ ichigo] sostuvo la mano de rose y la llevo ala pista donde lenta mente empezaba a guiar a rose quien empezó a reír al ver como ichigo la tomaba de la cintura y de la mano , mientras le sonreía y la guiada para poder bailar. El corazón de rose empezó a sentir un gran calor en su pecho y una grata sensación en su estomago.

Ambos pasaron bailando durante barios minutos, hasta que decidieron salir . Cuando salieron pudieron ver que ya era demasiado tarde, rápida mente tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a correr , pero aun se tomaban de las manos. Cuando llegaron ala estación vieron que estaba cerrada y un cartel decía ¡ La mentamos las molestias cerramos por mantenimiento de las unidades!. Ichigo y rose se sorprendieron al saber que no podrían regresar, ichigo vio a una posada cerca de la estación .mirando a rose que trago fuerte y asintió al llegar se asustaron al saber que era una posada para parejas, rose se armo de valor y dijo ( somos maestra y alumno ). La encargada solo sonrió y dijo un ¡amor prohibido! ,¡ eso me recuerda a mis días!.

Dándole las llaves a rose que se sonrojo. Al pasar la anciana detuvo a ichigo y le dijo ( se amable con ella y dale esto [ unos collares de caracola] te aseguro que le gustara ve niño – ichigo muchas gracias – estos jóvenes de ahora).ichigo llego ala habitación y miro una gran cama y un baño amplio y elegante. Pero vio como rose entro al baño y empezó a darse un baño, la cual llamo a ichigo para que entrara ichigo entro despacio y miro a una rose desnuda.

Tenia una piel de color melocotón , su largo cabello blanco rompía y luz de las luces,Sus grandes y bien formadas caderas, y sus enormes y bellos senos, con unos pezones pequeños de color rosa Ichigo estaba pasmado, rose se acerco y lo metió a la tina, par abrazarlo del cuello y mirarlo con sus hermosos ojos. Ambos estuvieron ayudando uno al otro a limpiarse, cuando ichigo empezó a frotar al espalda de rose , ella empezó a sentir las manos de ichigo las cuales eran algo ásperas, y mas grandes de lo que parecían . Lo que empezaba a excitar a rose que estaba siendo poseida por la lujuria.

Pero ichigo había terminado y la mojo con agua para quitarle el jabón, rose se dio la vuelta y miro fija mente a ichigo, quien se dio la vuelta dejando ver su amplia espalda. Rose se sorprendió al ver la amplia espalda de ichigo, tomando valor se puso jabón en los pechos para empezar a frotar la espalda de ichigo. Ichigo se sorprendió al sentir dos grandes bultos suaves en su espalda que empezaban a frotarlo, pero empezó a sudar cuando vio a rose empezar a frotar uno de sus brazos , usando sus pechos lo que hacia gemir leve mente a rose . Quien se detuvo al terminar mientras lavaba a ichigo.

Pero rose salió primero y pidió a ichigo que saliera cuando ella lo indique, ichigo asintió después de un rato ichigo escucho a rose y con mucho cuidado salió del baño , pero se sorprendió al ver a rose con un traje muy llamativo el cual se pegaba al cuerpo de rose, la cual estaba muy sonrojada pero decidida .[ rose] al mirar a ichigo camino hacia el y lo tomo de la mano para recostarlo en la cama y empezar a besarlo . [ ichigo] empezó a sentir un gran placer cada vez que rose lo besaba, por lo cual correspondió el beso acariciando el rostro de rose, para masajear sus enormes pechos los cuales eran demasiado suaves y firmes. [ rose] al sentir las carisias de ichigo en su pecho puso mas fuerza y lujuria en el beso , cuando se separo solo dejo un hilo de saliva , para quitarse el sujetador y dejar caer sus enormes pechos en la cara de ichigo.

[ ichigo] al no soportarlo mas comenzó a masajear los pechos de rose y agujar con sus pezones lo que hacia gemir a rose , pero solo pudo gritar al sentir como ichigo había comenzado a chupar sus pezones .{ rose} ¡ichigo!.¡ mas hazlo mas fuerte!¡ quiero que Juegues mas con mis pezones!, para sentir como ichigo empezaba a morder leven mente uno de sus pezones mientras acariciaba el otro, para sentir como ichigo le robaba otro beso el cual sorprendió mucho a rose.[ ichigo] se detuvo y se levanto mientras recostaba a rose, para volver a besarla y comenzar a quitarle la parte baja del vestido, para empezar a frotar sus dedos en la vagina de rose. [ rose] lentamente sentía un hormigueo en su entrepierna , lo cual hacia que se excitara cada vez mas. Para levantarse y comenzar a besarlo mientras ichigo seguía masturbándola y empezaba asentir como rose estaba muy mojada la cual rose intentaba cubrirse.

[ ichigo] retiro las bragas de rose y empezó a frotar su pene contra la entrada de rose la cual solo asintió dando permiso a ichigo pata que entrara. Con mucho cuidado ichigo empezó a meter su pene en rose la cual estaba un poco meno apretada que yukari, empezando a meterlo cada vez mas , hasta que sintio una barrera y empesgar a entrar y salir leve mente debilitando la barrera y rompiéndola lo que iso gritar leve mente a rose al sentir su virginidad ser tomada.

Ichigo empezó a moverse mientras besaba a rose, la cual sujeto a ichigo de la cabeza , para decir (ahora deberás hacerte responsable y cuidar de mi ). Ichigo solo asintió mientras colocaba un anillo en la mano de rose la cual al verlo casi se desmaya.{ rose} al reponerse empezó a besar a ichigo con mucho amor y deseo , gracias ichigo por amarme de esta forma , no cabe duda que tome la decisión correcta al enamórame de ti .[ ichigo] solo pudo besarla mientras volvía a embestirla mientras la sujetaba de las manos y la besaba .

Rose: solo gemía fuerte al sentir como el pene de ichigo estirar y besar las partes mas profundas de su vagina al no poder mas se corrió.. ¡ichigo me voy a correr , me me corro.!. Empapando el pene de ichigo con sus jugos de amor, para ser levantada y recostada boca abajo.[ ichigo] se había subido sobre ella y empezó a penétrala , como si fuera un animal. Lo cual rose disfrutaba al sentir el pene de ichigo que entrar y salir, lo cual hacia sentir a rose como una princesa siendo violada por su bestia.

Ichigo Comenzaba a llegar a su limite y entre gruñidos se acerco al rostro se rose para besarla mientras se corría en ella .la cual se sorprendió al sentir la gran carga que ichigo deposito en ella , instintiva mente llevo su mano a su vientre al creer que había sido embarazada de un solo golpe . [ rose] empezó mover sus caderas de arriba abajo y de lado alado lo cual sorprendido a ichigo el cual sujeto de los brazos a rose y la levanto para volver a penetrarla . Ichigo se levanto y la empezó a besar mientras la penetraba por atrás mientras masajeaba sus enormes pechos.

Ambos al estar al limite no lo soportaron mas y se corrieron juntos, ( ichigo) ahh rose estoy por córreme no pudo soportarlo mas.( rose) yo también me corro hagámoslo juntos. Entrelazando sus manos, rose y ichigo me corro.

Ichigo y rose se habían corrido llenando la vagina de rose quien empezó a ser Llenada por el semen de ichigo, el cual empezó a salirse de su vagina mientras tenia un cara muy lesiva, para solo decir te amo ichigo y darse un tierno beso.

Ala mañana siguiente ichigo y rose se despertaron muy contentos pues habían estado con la persona que amaban lo cual ponía muy feliz a rose, ambos decidieron bañarse en el baño mixto de la posada. Al entrar vieron que eran los únicos pues avían despertado temprano . Tanto ichigo y rose estaban sentados juntos mientras se daban pequeños besos y carisias, para seguir con el baño , el cual ambos disfrutaron. Al salir se dirigieron al salón para desayunar( ambos se sorprendieron al ver todo). [ ichigo] rayos esto me saldrá carísimo , pero vio una nota que decía { acepten este presente como regalo de bodas}, rose se sonrojo al pensar que los miraban como una pareja casada .

Despues de desayunar ichigo pago la cuenta y salieron de la posada, todo el mundo los miraba ichigo al darse cuenta no le tomo importancia hasta que ( dos policías ) disculpe señorita , pero quisiéramos hacerle un par de preguntas.[ rose] trago tierra y fue con ichigo hacia la jefatura, donde rose y ichigo fueron interrogados al terminar el interrogatorio rose pregunto¿¡ por que los habían interrogado ¡?, ( policia)¡ hemos tenido barios casos de pedofilia y acoso sexual,¿¡ por eso la hemos interrogado!?, ¡la mayor cantidad de ataques se dan en estas fechas!?.

( rose) entiendo que pase un buen dia, al alejarse de la jefatura rose soltó un suspiro tuvimos mucha suerte , pero. Ahora que lo pienso es algo raro que un chico de su edad este con su maestra, ichigo puedo hacerte una pregunta ( ichigo) claro pregunta lo que sea [ rose] ¿¡cuantos años tienes exacta mente!?, ( ichigo) en navidad cumpliré 16 años.

[ rose ] ¡ no mientas ichigo!, ¡pero se quedo helada al mirar una identificación de ichigo!,¡casi se desmaya al saber que tuvo sexo von un menor de edad!. Despues de recuperarse rose se hacer a ichigo y ¡lo abrazo con fuerza!, por favor perdóname no quise acerté eso ¡?.¡tomare la responsabilidad y cuidare de ti mi pequeño amorcito!. ( ichigo) solo pudo parpadear un poco y corresponder al abrazo , no debes de preocuparte no estoy asustado , al contrario me hace feliz el haber estado con tigo. No me Importa lo que digan los demás yo siempre estaré a tu lado!.

( ichigo) sujeto el rostro de rose y la beso , lo que puso contenta a rose al sentir los cálidos labios de ichigo. Que la hicieron estremecerse la cual solo podía pensar en llevar a ichigo aun hotel para poder violarlo todo el dia. Pero regresaron ala normalidad cuando vieron el autobús llegar, ambos subieron y el autobús arranco después de un tiempo. Rose agradeció que el autobús solo los llevara a ellos , decidió corre un pequeño cortina que había para taparse de la vista de los demás.( los autobuses de recorrido regionales posen pequeñas cortinas al frente, atrás y al lado libre. Para poder cubrirse del sol y poder dormir en el dia en los viajes largos).[ rose] empezó besar a ichigo en los labios, lo cual sorprendió mucho a ichigo quien también comenzó a besarla. Estuvieron besándose varios minutos, ( ichigo ) puso a rose sobre sus piernas de frente, empezando a besarla en el cuello y retirar su sostén. Dejando sus enormes tetas al aire, ichigo empezó chupar los pezones de rose quien solo podía gemir muy despacio.

Ichigo se sorprendió al saborear un liquido dulce que salía de los pechos de rose la cual se sonrojo al percatarse. Pero antes de decir alguna palabra ichigo había comenzado a succionar la leche delos pechos de rose quien solo apego la cabeza de ichigo contra sus pechos , para que se lo tomara todo y no desperdicie nada.[ rose] ¿¡ te gusta mi leche ichigo!?.ichigo solo asintió en ese caso puedes tomarla siempre y cuando estemos solos o cuando este libre ven a mi habitación. Me. Encargare de darte mis labios y mis pechos para que puedas tomar toda la que quieras.( ichigo) estaba rojo con un faro!, el cual solo volvió a besar a rose mientras ella se levantaba y bajo los pantalones de ichigo, ella se sorprendió al ver mas a detalle el pene de ichigo, comenzando a darle pequeños besitos por todos lados , para empezar a chuparlo lo que sorprendió a rose que no podía meterlo mas. Para empezar a subir y bajar saboreando el pene de ichigo el cual solo podía gruñir al sentir la húmeda y profunda garganta de rose, la cual saco el pene de ichigo de su boca y empezó a frotar sus pechos contra el pene de ichigo el cual se estremeció al sentir la presión y suavidad que le daban . Para empeorar las cosas rose volvió a chupar el pene de ichigo mientras lo frotaba con sus pechos, ( ichigo)¡ rose sigue así! ,¡ se siente muy rico!, tu lengua es áspera!, ¡ por favor no pares !.

[ rose] tomo confianza y empezó a chupar con mas fuerza el pene de ichigo quien no pudo aguantar mas. Ichigo- ¿¡rose me corro!?, rose yo también me he excitado con solo Chupar tu pene por eso no te contengas suéltalo todo en mi boca quiero saborear tu jugo de amor. Ichigo y rose ¡me corro!, rose fue sorprendida al sentir como se corría al mismo tiempo que su bica se hinchaba con el semen de ichigo el cual se lo trago sin desperdiciar nada saboreando cada trago del semen de ichigo.

Ichigo no pudo mas y Levanto a rose , con cuidado le quito las bragas y la sentó sobre sus pernas empezando a penétrala con cuidado para no lastimarla, rose se sorprendió al ver como ichigo aun tenia fuerzas para seguir lo cual la susto un poco ( rose- ichigo si me lo metes ahora me volveré una adicta y pervertida maestra que solo quera hacer bebes contigo). Ichigo empezó a penétrala comas fuerza lo que volvía loca a rose, la cual no pudo aguantar mas y se corrió empapando el pene de ichigo. El cual vio como rose se envolvió de una aura blanca, cuando la luz se disipo rose tenia las caderas , los pechos , pezones, cabello y sus piernas mas grandes y definidas. Pero su rostro tenia unos ojos de color azul verdoso mas claro y su cara era mas definida y suave. [Rose] dijo " me has impregnado ichigo " las valquirias solo nos impregnamos cuando nuestra pareja nos demuestra su amir puro y sinceró. En pocas palabras ahora eres el único con el que deseo y quiero estar.¡ el único que puede hacerme bebes!,¿¡ El único que puede tener mi corazón!?. Ichigo al escuchar y mirar a rose empezó a penetrarla con mas fuerza y amor mientras decía ¿¡ jamás te dejare sola!? ¡ estaré con tigo siempre!¡ te daré una familia!, [ rose ] solo beso a ichigo mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas mas rápido y ichigo jugaba con lo pechos de rose lo que la excitaba cada vez mas. Ichigo y rose –¡ me corro!. Ambos se corrieron mientras se besaban y entrelazaban sus manos. Rose se recostó sobre el pecho de ichigo, mientras decía eres un mentiroso mientras hacia un puchero muy tierno. No seré la única , pero también se que las amas a ellas igual que ellas lo hacen con tigo. Por eso no me molesta por que se que siempre nos respetaras como mujeres y como esposas..

Pero escucharon decir al chofer siguiente parada academia yokai. Por lo cual tuvieron que separarse y ayudándose se limpiaron adecuada mente, al llegar ala parada ichigo y rose se bajaron y el autobús volvió ala oscuridad del túnel, ambos jóvenes amates caminaban tomados de las manos sorprendiendo a todos los que los veían, pues a rose no le importaba lo que diga la gente ya que estaba con la persona que amaba. Pero todo cambio cuando llegaron ala casa de ichigo y al momento de entrar solo pudo escuchar leves sonidos , los cuales no eran claros incluso al llegar ala puerta de donde salían, ichigo miro a rose quien creo un circulo mágico y rose invoco unas espadas . Ichigo abrió lenta mente la puerta lo que vio lo dejo mudo ¡ todas las chicas estaban masturbándose frotando sus pechos y introduciendo sus dedos en sus vaginas y anos mientras repetían el nombre de ichigo, mientras miraban fotos donde ichigo se bañaba , nadaba, bailaba y muchas cosas mas como yukari que se masturbaba mientras tenia un muyeco con la apariencia de ichigo, y himari se masturbaba mientras olía una camiseta de ichigo .

Rose al mirar el harem de ichigo se alarmo al ver a una chica casi de su misma talla , la cual estaba masturbándose mientras miraba una foto de ichigo en su forma de segador para correes sobre esa foto mientras decía " ichigo te amo".

Pero fueron sacadas de sus fantasías al escuchar algo caer , se sorprendieron al ver a ichigo parado atrás suyo, para dar un pequeño grito y taparse rápidamente para que ichigo no las viera lo cual era inútil, tiamad intentaba cubrirse sus brazos , moka con una almeada , yuma con una toalla, himari con la camiseta de ichigo, yukari se puso detrás de tiamad. [ himari].ichigo por que no tocaste la puerta salte para que podamos cambiarnos. Ichigo Aahh lo siento saliendo y serrando la puerta.

Despues de limpiarse y vestirse las chicas salieron, pero trataban de no mirar a ichigo después de lo que vio..

Aahhhh! Rose había echo sonar su garganta y llamo la atención de todos, como podrá ver necesitamos hablar de un tema serio y determinante. Como ya se abran dado cuenta ichigo y yo no hemos comprometido por lo cual empezare a vivir aquí ,¡ para poner orden! Y evitar situaciones que puedan crear malentendidos de acuerdo.

Todos asintieron pues empezaban a perder el control, cuando se trataba de estar con ichigo, [ tiamad] maestra pero no tenemos camas suficientes deberíamos pedir una extra al director.[ rose] no se preocupen , como su esposa y maestra yo dormiré con el.[ moka] ¡solo lo quieres para ti sola!,¡,eso no es justo!, además solo están casados formal mente, ¿ para que nos des ordenes?, ¡ deben casarse civil y espiritual mente.[rose] de echo ya lo hemos hecho, ¡el contrato de servicio también sirve como contrato nupcial!, por lo cual solo faltaría casarnos por la iglesia. ( todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra, ichigo no podría creer que ahora estaba cazado . Que dirían sus hermanas, sus amigos y como esto cambiaria su vida escolar).

( todas las chicas se acercaron a ichigo, las cuales se sentaron al frente suyo).

Tiamad: ichigo es verdad que somos aun estudiantes pero.

Yuma: ¡el sueño de toda mujer es casarse!.

Himari: ¡ formar una familia! y ¡criar hijos con tu persona amada!.

Moka; ¡ pero!, aun es demasiado pronto para nosotras por eso!.

Yukari: ¡espera remos ala graduación para poder casarnos formal mente!

Rose: ¡ no será necesario!. Este documento también aclara articulo 9 párrafo 6 , si el ganador/ ara del combate posee una relación con otra persona , auto matica mente el contrato será expandido hacia el conviviente o conyugue de la persona. Dando una unión formal y legal de ambas partes del contrato. Firmado y autorizado por la secretaria de registro civil de has Grand.

Las chicas solo sonrieron al saber que estaban casadas legal mente con ichigo quien parecía estar de piedra, el había prometido casarse con ellas en el futuro, ¡pero se sorprendió al saber que ya era el esposo de todas! Y¡ que ese papel literal mente era un certificado nupcial!. Todas las chicas empezaron a derramar unas lagrimas mientras soltaban pequeñas sonrisas las cuales ichigo miraba.

Sin titubear solo abrazo a todas , mientras decía ¿¡la familia esta creciendo!?.

[ rose] es verdad pero si lo miras con cuidado parecemos una familia varios años con sus hijas. ( ichigo) ahora que lo dices tienes razón, yukari seria nuestra ultima hija, himari seria la segunda y moka tercera.( rose) yo seria tu esposa y la madre de las tres, yuma seria mi hermana y tiamad tu amante.

Rose y ichigo empezaron a reír como una pareja de esposos, al darse cuenta ambos se sonrojaron y estaban apunto de besarse pero fueron separados por una tina que cayo sobre la cabeza de ichigo. [ rose ] tomo de la mejilla a yukari y empezó a estirarla , yukari quería soltarse pero rose la sentó y dijo " como un madre" ¡pídele perdón a tu padre!. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso de rose , la cual al darse cuenta se disculpo con yukari y las demás.( al parecer se tomo muy enserio lo de ser una esposa y madre).

Ichigo se levanto: pero bueno mañana tenemos clases querida deberíamos preparar la cena.( todas se sorprendieron y entendieron). [ yukari] papa , mama les ayudo a preparar la cena. [ rose] asintió y dijo " es hora de que te enseñe a cocinar" , yukari y las demás se acercaron y vieron como rose empezaba a cocinar, todas miraban como rose cocinaba y se sorprendieron por lo buena que era. Pero rose se quedo boca abierta cuando ichigo empezó a cocinar lo cual sorprendió a rose la cual pensó " debo mejorar mi técnica " .

Cuando la Sena estaba lista todos empezaron a ayudar a servir la mesa. Para empezar a comer , rose solo se deprimía cada vez mas al probar la comida de ichigo, toda pensativa se decía así misma "rayos debo mejorar" , al terminar de cenar todos fueron ala habitación de ichigo, la cual era muy grande, ichigo se puso en medio, tiamad se acurruco el brazo izquierdo de ichigo, rose al derecho , moka y yuma se acostaron sobre el pecho de ichigo, himari se sujeto al brazo derecho de rose y yukari se acosto sobre su pecho usando las pechos de rose como almuadas. Todas se empezaron a dormir hasta quedar solo rose y ichigo[ ichigo] eso salió bien te aceptaron con gusto, además yukari se alegra de que estés aquí. { rose} a decir verdad me sentí como una madre, ¡ crees que pueda serlo!, ¡podre llevar la cabeza femenina de esta familia!.( ichigo) ¡ no creo , lo se!, además soy el padre recuerdas mi deber es protegerlas y amarlas y doy gracias por tener a una gran mujer como esposa.

Rose se sonrojo y dijo ¡esposa!,¡si! Y como tu esposa es mi deber ayudarte siempre. Ichigo se volteo y beso a rose la cual solo se acurrucó y se durmio, ichigo papa , mama estoy casado.


	10. ichigo en rosario vampi (08-08 19:54:34)

Ichigo despertaba , mientras sentía un grato sabor el cual ichigo disfrutaba. Haciendo cada vez mas fuerza con su boca para saborear mas de ese liquido.

¿¡ despertó alarmado!?, empezando a mirar a todos lados, para ver alas chicas pegadas a el, ichigo estaba en los brazos de rose quien tenia sus pechos al aire y goteando leche de uno de ellos.[ rose] ¡buenos días!, (ichigo) ¡ buenos días a todas!, [ rose] ichigo como sabe mi leche!, esta rica que opinas.( ichigo) volvio a chupar las tetas de rose la cual se sorprendió al sentir la lengua de ichigo jugar con sus pezones, ¡mientras succionaba el otro con fuerza.!( ichigo) tu leche es dulce y ligera me encanta podría , estar así rodo el dia.[ rose] me alegra saber eso pero, como sabe de las demás!, ichigo se volteo y miro como , moka , yuma, yukari, himari y tiamad estaban recostadas sobre la otro , tenían sus pechos al aire, con los pezones bien erectos y duros de los cuales goteaban leche y tenían un rostro de satisfacción sexual muy grande y placentera.

Rose volvio acercar el rostro de ichigo cintra sus pechos y empezó a moverse de lado a lado,( ichigo) volvio a succionar los pechos de rose, mientras la empezaba a masturbar la frotando sus dedos contra la entrada de la vagina de rose la cual solo puso una cara de corazones en los ojos , para empezar a besar a ichigo que frotaba mas rápido la vagina de rose quien solo pidió a ichigo que los metiera. Ichigo retiro las bragas de rose y introdujo uno de sus dedos ,el cual fue apretado con fuerza por las piernas de rose..

Ichigo empezó a mover mas rápido sus dedos, los cuales frotaban las paredes de rose . [ rose] solo gemía ,mientras movía sus caderas de arriba y abajo. Al no soportarlo mas se corrió mojando toda la mano de ichigo quien solo la beso mientras le decía" las amo chicas".

Pero salió de su fantasías y miro que faltaba una hora para que empiecen las clases. [ todas la chicas se volvieron pálidas al ver la hora, todas rápida mente se bañaron y vistieron mientras ichigo les daba sus bentos a cada una. Rose fue la ultima en salir , pero se detuvo y beso a ichigo mientras le decía ( no te demores o tendré que castigarte), ichigo solo asintió y empezó a comer para dirigirse ala escuela. ( ichigo) baya al parecer alguien me esta siguiendo , pero que desearan de mi, aumentando la. Velocidad para intentar perderlos entre los alumnos .

Al llegar al salón vio como un chico que bestia un uniforme como de policia hablaba con los estudiantes los cuales estaban mas que sorprendidos.( hace 1 ahora antes) . Todos los estudiantes miraban sorprendidos a un grupo que vestía diferente conformado por 5 personas las cuales tenían miradas serias. Todos sd dirigieron a salones diferentes para hablar con los estudiantes sobre cierto alumno , uno de ellos entró al salón de nekome la cual se sorprendió al. Reconocer de quien se trataba.

El chico: me disculpo por entrar al salón de esta manera, ¡ me presento!,¡ mi nombre es!: ¡ kuyou!.

Soy el líder de la comisión de seguridad publica de la academia.

Estoy aquí con mi grupo , buscando a cierto estudiante problemático, el cual ha causado varios problemas a la academia destruyendo parte de esta y armando alboroto , además que sospechamos que tiene relaciones sexuales con las estudiantes de la academia, ¡ incluso a chantajeado a una maestra!. Lo cual es imperdonable, por lo cual será juzgado y sentenciado.

Nekome: ¡ quien es ese estudiante!,

Kuyou: el nombre del estudiantes es..¡ ichigo kurosaki!, ¿¡el cual asiste a uno de estos salones!?. Por eso estamos aquí para llevárnoslo, por lo cual hemos llegado para llevárnoslo.

Todos se habian.quedado sorprendidos no podrían creer lo que estaba pasando ichigo había cometido todos esos delitos.

Kuyou; ¡ además!, esta el porque no hemos encontrado información sobre el¡ no aparece en la base de datos!, y no tenemos información sobre su raza o transformación, por lo cual se lo acusa de ser un humano!.

La sorpresa en las miradas de las chicas, no paso desapercibida por you , quien chasco sus dedos y dela nada salieron varios muchachos que sujetaron a las chicas,.( you) al parecer conocen al sospechoso,¡ por las miradas que hicieron!, además sus características encajan , con los de las chicas que lo acompañan por lo cual serán tomadas como sospechosas, llevaos de aquí.

Todos los estudiantes no podrían creer lo que había pasado , nadie imaginaba que ellas serian las chicas de ichigo, pero se desconcentraron al saber que todas habían tenido sexo con el mismo chico , sin nada que decir me despido.

Pero ; todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a ichigo quien había abierto la puerta, ( ichigo) ¡se sorprendió!, al ver la cara de miedo en los alumnos..

Pero se puso serio al ver al chico que estaba al frente que lo miraba con una mirada seria y algo confiada, ( you) ¡ quien eres tu!.[ Ichigo] ¡ te hago la misma pregunta!, ¡ no!, ¡ te exijo que me digas porque mandaste a espiarme!. Pero no te preocupes me encargue del espía y no volverá Acer un problema.

( ichigo) ¡ sauso!, que ha pasado con moka y las demás, ( sauso) ¡ el le las Llevo!, dijo que eras sospechoso de varios delitos, ( ichigo) ya veo!, y contestando a tu pregunta soy ichigo kurosaki!. Ahora me gustaría que me devolvieras alas chicas, ( you) con una sonrisa confiada, ¡ sino , que!, piensas luchar con migo. No tendrías posibilidad de darme un golpe, o de hacerme un rasguño.

¿ deberías estar agradecido que no te matemos!? , todo enojado you intento golpear a ichigo con una veloz patada que fue bloqueada por ichigo,¡ que!, ¡ saco volando a you por la ventana de una patada!. Ichigo salió ,en busca de las chicas usando su pazo flash, ichigo preguntaba alos estudiantes, los cuales señalaron una dirección . Ichigo se dirigía hacia una bodega abandonada la cual era utilizada como una prisión improvisada para los chicos y delincuentes que causaban daño.

EN LA BODEGA!.

Las chicas fueron encerradas en una celda, y ¡ vieron!,¿¡que estaban todos los monstros y delincuentes que ichigo había derrotado!?, [ tiamad] ¡que rayos es eso!, mirando al mounstro de cabello!, el cual dijo¿¡ baya no esperaba verlas aquí!?, ¡ todos fuimos traídas aquí después de que ellos nos capturaran!?.¡ será mejor que se acomoden estarán un buen tipo aquí!?.

Uno de los guardias se acercó , y habría la celda ¡ tomando a yukari!, las chicas se lo impedían pero usando magia el guardia las inmovilizo. [ CAPITAN DE LA GUARDIA] ¡ no se preocupen!, cuidare de esta enana, tocando su trasero. Yukari solo pudo Quejarse y a patalear , mientras el guardia decía { ¡cállate perra!, ¡ te daré mucho placer!}, mientras la empezaba a desnudar y a tocarla por todos lados mientras los demás lo¡ miraban! , uno de ellos oye¡ déjala empujando al guardia!. Que rayos te pasa, es solo una niña ¡además! Si la tocas ( poniéndose en guardia). No dudare en atacarte[ el capitán] eres un hijo de puta!,¡ te matare! y ¡luego violare a esas perras!. Atacando al otro, todos veían como ambos luchaban dando golpes y patadas, Los cuales resonaban por todo el lugar.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver como ese muchacho, a pesar de ser parte de ellos las defendía de su compañero, ¡ pero!. Al ver que su superior estaba siendo dañado seria mente, ¿¡ ataco por la espalda al otro¡?, ¡atravesándole el pecho!. Todas /os se sorprendieron y tiamad rápida mente, tapo los ojos a yukari no veas eso. El capitán se rio sádica mente ,¡ eres un tonto!¡ por seo morirás!. [ capitán] pero no te preocupes ,¡te enterare en una tumba decente¡, sacando una daga y apuntando al pecho del guardia .

Pero fue sorprendido al sentir una patada, que ichigo le había dado, soltando al guardia que cayo al suelo. ¡ todos! Atacaron en grupo, pero fueron derrotados por ichigo. Que los noqueaba de un golpe en la espalda y le cuello. [ el capitán] despertó del golpe, ¡ mientras miraba furioso a ichigo!, ¡ te matare!, saltando hacia ichigo que lo recibió de un golpe en la cara, para Rematarlo de una patada que lo dejo noqueado. Ichigo se acerco a yukari y la abrazo.( ichigo) perdóname!, nunca quise que te pasara esto . ¡ por favor perdóname!, ( yukari) ¡no!, llegaste eso es lo que importa!. Sabia que llegarías, pero por favor ¡ ayúdalo!?,¡ me defendió cuando el otro quiso abusar de mi! . ( ichigo) miro alas demás que asintieron , por lo cual cubrió a yukari con su manto para ir con el guardia.

Ichigo : ¡ por que! Las ayudaste, porque protegiste y arriesgaste tu vida.

Me llamo: Víctor!, a pesar de ser parte de la comisión también soy hermano se 3 pequeñas, por lo cual mi deber es protegerlas, por eso no pude soportarlo y decidí ayudarla. Por que como hermano no me perdonaría dejar que una pequeña sufra. Por que¡ los mayores nacemos primero!, ¡para proteger alos pequeños!, ¿no es verdad cabeza de zanahoria ah!..?. El chico solo cayo y un gran silencio, tomo el lugar.

Yukari: solo se aferro ala falda de tiamad!, la cual Solo la abrazo, mientras yukari solo empezaba a llorar. ( ichigo) ¡ chicas cierren los ojo!, mirándolas con ojos serios , todas serraron sus ojos, para sentir un gran aura de las asusto.( ichigo),pueden abrirlos!. Todas se quedaron en shock al ver, al chico que había muerto de pie , quien solo agradeció a ichigo y se retiro. Las chicas se alegraron pero ichigo aun estaba serio, todas escúchenme salgan de aquí ahora!, ese tipo se esta acercando será mejor que se bañan. ¿¡ tiamad!?, cuida de ellas y informa a rose y de ser necesario abandonen la escuela, espero verlas pronto. (Yukari) ¡ mientes!,¡ no quiero perder a mi Darling!. Las demás eso es cierto no iremos a ningún lado estaremos juntos para siempre!. ( ichigo) chicas!, si llego antes del anochecer nos casaremos!, ¡ les presentare a mi familia!.

Todas las chicas se sonrojaron al escuchar lo que dijo ichigo. Todas vieron como ichigo desapareció , mientras pensaban regresa pronto ichigo.( ichigo) se dirigía rápida mente hacia kuyou el cual se acercaba a una gran velocidad, todos los estudiantes que sintieron esas auras rápida mente empezaron a acercarse al lugar dónde será el combate.

Kuyou, empezó a correr mas rápido y poniendo fuerza en su brazo. ( ichigo) acercándose creo unos escudos de magia , al estar cerca ichigo salto esquivando un golpe de you , que recibió el golpe de ichigo. Ambos empezaron a pelear mano a mono, you lanzaba golpes y patadas que ichigo bloqueaba, ichigo arremetía fuerte mente contra you que esquivaba y bloqueaba algunos ataques, ambos se lanzaban golpes, ganchos , puye tasos, y todo tipo de patadas. You al ver que ichigo era mas fuerte de lo que creía decidió transformarse, alejándose de ichigo el cual se preguntaba ¿¡que iba a ser!?..

You empezó a transformarse, dando a conocer su verdadera forma que era una zorra de 3 colas . La cual expulsaba una gran cantidad de energía, todos los estudiantes que miraban de lejos el combate se sorprendieron al ver ha tal criatura. [ ichigo] baya alpareser eres mucho mas fuerte de lo esperaba, pero entenderás que mi poder no se compara con los míos. Formando un circulo mágico y liberando su presión espiritual que aterro a you , pero no huyo y empezó a atacar a ichigo , que bloqueaba los ataques y los devolvía impactando a you con su propio ataque. Todas; miraban como ichigo le daba pelea a uno de los monstros mas temido, por lo yokai, pero este chico luchaba a la par ..

Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba dos estudiantes peleaban dando grandes ataque y golpes, que hacían retumbar todo asu alrededor , destruyendo arboles, creando explosiones y grandes ráfagas de viento, ichigo estaba peleando buscando una forma de vencerlo sin transformarse. Pero bajo la guardia, you aprovecho eso y tiro una patada, que lanzo a ichigo contra la academia. Kuyou empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de magia y la lanzo hacia ichigo( trágate esto- honda resplandeciente), ichigo miro como una gran esfera de magia se acercaba, rápida mente salto hacia arriba. (Ichigo) desgraciado!, ¡toma esto!, ( getsuga tensho) lanzando una media luna negra con rojo que destruyo la esfera de magia de you, el cual logro esquivar ese ataque con dificultad.

Todos vieron asombrados como ichigo y kuyou destruían todo asu paso, abriendo grietas y creando ondas de aire al chocar sus puños.

Kuyou: cansado decidió jugárselas todas , empezando a expulsar mas poder y fue rodeado por un aura blanca , la cual tomaba una forma mas humanoide. Cuando se disipo la luz se vio aun kuyou con una nueva apariencia y un poder abismal. Ichigo solo pudo enojarse pues no tenia alternativa .pero en menos de un segundo recibió un golpe de you que lo mando lejos. Para ser otra vez golpeado para ser enviado cintra el edificio.

Ichigo se había estrellado contra el edificio de la academia, al levantarse salió caminando todos los chicos vieron como ichigo solo tenia la ropa rota y algunos raspones. [You ] ¡ porque!,¡no tienes nada! Deberías estar lastimado por lo menos de baja gravedad, pero estas casi ileso!. ¡ como puede ser!, ¡que rayos eres tu!.( ichigo) solo miro a kuyou y todos los estudiantes y dijo. ( creo que es hora que sepan la verdad, las leyendas son ciertas los segadores de almas existen de verdad) empezando a transformarse. Todos no podían creer lo que veían y sentian.todos los maestros y estudiantes se asustaron al ver la transformación de ichigo, el era mas alto, tenia una vestimenta negra con un cinturón rojo que cruzaba su pecho y se unía a una gran objeto vendado la cual parecía una espada.

Kuyou: ¡ esto no puede ser!, ¡no!, es imposible!. Yo soy el mas fuerte no dejare que me derrote una historia de miedo. Señalando a ichigo y lanzando una esfera de energía la cual ichigo desvaneció con solo verla. Todos se sorprendieron al ver la fuerza de ichigo que solo miraba a kuyou con unos ojos serios y calculadores, you al sentirse amenazado se lanzo al ataque , pero ichigo lo esquivo , dejando pasar a you de largo. Kuyou ¡ esto no es posible!, ¡ no invente todo eso sobre ti para ser derrotado! . Todos inventado!. Kuyou se dio cuenta y maldijo por dejarse llevar por la ira. Si invente todo lo que dije( durante mucho tiempo yo era el mas fuerte, pero este año cada vez que me llamaban siempre al llegar , el enemigo ya había sido derrotado. Pensé esto pasa por atrasarme pero fue una y otra vez , y siempre escuchaba hablar de un ichigo kurosaki el cual no solo derroto aun mounstro case 4 sino que también había derrotado a una valquiria lo que era imposible, pero algunos habían tomado fotografías donde se veía el momento antes de tú victoria .por eso pensé sino puedo derrotarte haría que te expulsaran asi volvería a ser el mejor .

Pero nadie creía lo que decía por eso me disfrace y empecé a acosar alas alumnas de esta academia logrando repartir un rumor , hasta lograr crear una idea falsa de ti. Para que todos creyeran que eres un violador de chicas. Y de paso viole a cada chica disfrazado de ti y si tenia novio la violaba en frente suyo...

Ichigo ya cállate!!!! .

Dándole un puñe taso el cual saco a kuyou a volar. ( ichigo ) eres despreciable!, ¡jamás imagine que fueras tan rastrero!, escucha bien no importa . ¡no dejare que lastimes a ninguna otra persona, no importa quien sea yo lo ayudare y lo protegeré de tipos como tu!. Que solo buscan engordar su orgullo, yo las protegeré a todas ellas y ellos.

Kuyou ¡cállate!, empezando a acumular gran energía en sus manos haber protégelos de esto ( gran honda de fuego). Ichigo eres un idiota. Lanzando su tecina la cual alcanzo a kuyou quien solo pudo gritar al recibir el ataque de ichigo y desaparecer entre las cenizas. Todos se alegraron al sentir como el aura de kuyou desapareció sin dejar rastro..

Todos empezaron a gritar de la emoción al ver como ichigo había derrotado a kuyou , ichigo se destranformo y camino hacia la escuela hasta llegar al frente de hosmon que y nekome quienes lo recibieron con un agradecimiento, ichigo gracias por todo pero ahora debo irme, [ hosmon] piensas marcharte pero si ya tengo lista tu nueva casa señor kurosaki, nekome : además aun no has entregado tu tarea, después de todo eres un estudiante de la academia. Ichigo solo asintió y dijo . Puede darme hasta mañana se destruyo todos mis deberes cuando me estrelle con el edificio. ¡ por favor!.

Hosmon; pero seria mejor limpiar este Desastre empezando reconstruir todos los edificios y arboles. Además deberías prepararte. No desearas llegar tarde A tu boda

Ichigo se sorprendió y recordó lo que había prometido, y solo sonrió gracias y los veo a todos en el gimnasio de la escuela . Hosmon que están esperando chicos tenemos que asistir a una boda todos¡ si!. Ichigo había llegado asu casa al entrar miro una nota( ye esperamos en el gimnasio de la escuela. Ichigo corrió asu cuarto y se cambio. Al llegar al gimnasio y Abrir las puertas vio como toda la escuela estaba hay , todas las chicas se veían hermosas en sus vestidos de novia ichigo solo camino hacia el altar donde se paro al frente de las chicas. Que lo miraban sonrojadas pues les parecía apuesto en ese traje de novio. Ichigo solo pudo asentir alas promesas de lealtad de sus esposas hacia el , pero cuando iba a dar sus votos solo respiro y dijo chicas las amo de verdad . Todas besaron a ichigo y el padre dijo los declaro marido y mujer .

Todos empezaron a aplaudir alos esposos, que salieron del gimnasio y subieron a un carruaje que había enviado el rey dragón tanig , quien miraba la boda desde un cito especial para criaturas grandes el cual derramaba lagrimas al ver a su hija casarse. Al llegar al recepción ichigo se sitio incomodo igual que otras criaturas relacionadas con las chicas las cuales solo sonreían al ver al reacción de sus familiares hacia su yerno. ¡ quien se sorprendió al ser abrasado por su padre y hermanas, papa , Yusu . Karin que haces aquí . Shin no creías que nos perderíamos tu boda apresar de ser un tonto sigues siendo mi hijo ( ichigo) si por desgracia al escuchar eso Shin comenzó a llorar , yuso tu hermano no me quiere todos se rieron al ver tal escena incluso ichigo ,mama ahora empieza mi vida de casado gracias por verme de donde sea que estas.

Despues del baile y la comida todos se retiraron ichigo estaba en un hotel en la playa sentado en su cama cuando se apagaron las luces y salieron las chicas en lencería muy provocativa . La cual sonrojo a 8cvigo al ver Asus chicas las cuales se Acercaron y besaron a ichigo que fue recostado y las chicas empezaron a desnudarlo y yukari dijo ichigo prepárate para esta técnica que cree para ti . Empezando a besar con la lengua el pene de ichigo que se puso duro en segundos mientras yukari metía y sacaba su boca del pene de ichigo, quien beso a yuma y empezó a masturbar a rose y tiamad quienes masturbaban a himari y moka las cuales gemían al sentir las carisias que se daban entre todos hasta que ichigo se corrió llenando a yukari quien se lo trago todo , ichigo recostó a yukari y empezó a penetrarla mientras la besaba hasta que ichigo se corrió en ella llenándola, luego tomo a tiamad y la recostó sobre moka. Empezando a frotar su pene contra las vaginas de ambas que gemían al sentir el pene de ichigo rosar sus entradas, además de sus pezones sobándose contra la otra , ichigo salía de moka y entraba en tiamad haciendo que esta gimiera mientras ichigo introducía sus dedos en moka para seguir masturbándola. Mientras penetraba a tiamad quien solo se venia al sentir el pene de ichigo entrar y Salir de ella , hasta que ichigo se corrió en ambas llenándolas por completo.

Yuma se acerco y recostó a ichigo para empezar a montarlo mientras movía sus caderas y ichigo chupaba sus pechos . Yuma no pudo mas y se corrió pero ichigo la levanto con sus manos y la subía y bajaba asiendo que yuma gimiera cada vez mas mientras pedía a ichigo que la llenara . El cual se corrió en ella llenándola y besándola mientras lo hacia . Por ultimo se cerco a rose quien lo recostó y empezó a chuparle el pene mientras ichigo lamia su vagina la cual hacia a rose gemir y soltar el pene de ichigo que No entraba Competa mente su boca , rose empezó a usar sus pechos y los frotaba contra el pene de ichigo mientras el lamia su vagina haciendo que ambos se corrieran . Ichigo se levanto y volteo a rose y empezó a meter su pene en la vagina de rose , la cual sentía como ichigo llegaba hasta el fondo empezando a moverse mientras frotaba sus pechos y la besaba en el cuello , lo que hacia a rose gemir muy fuerte hasta que ichigo y rose se corrieron dejando llena A rose la cual se desmayo .

Himari se acerco a ichigo quien la agarro y la beso , mientras jugaba con sus pezones himari solo gemía como una gatita que era tomada por una vestía, ichigo empezó a tocar las orejas de himari que se sonrojo . Y solo dejo a ichigo acariciarlas, mientras himari envolvía el pene de ichigo con su suave cola y empezaba a sobarlo , himari se sorprendió al sentir el duro pene de ichigo. Quien empezó a besar a himari quien solo podía dejarse Llevar por los besos y carisias de ichigo. Los cuales hacían sentir muy bien a himari la cual solo podía aferrase a ichigo. tomándolo del cuello mientras lo miraba y repetía su nombre ichigo, ichigo. Ichigo se corrió en ella , la cual solo se dejo caer en el pecho de ichigo , quien la puso en cuatro y empezó a penetrarla mientras sujetaba sus caderas y las movía haciendo que himari gimiera al sentir como el pene de ichigo bombeaba el semen de ichigo hasta el fondo de su vagina la cual Empezó a llenarse detal manera que su vientre se hincho un poco, dando la impresión de estar embarazada himari no puedo mas me vengo. Si ichigo córrete en mi lléname quiero tener muchos gatitos con tigo . Himari me corro , llenado la vagina de himari quien solo se dejo caer sobre ichigo mientras lo besaba y decía listo para la segunda ronda. Mientras todas se levantaban ,

ichigo estuvo penetrando a yuma , moka corriéndose dentro de ellas llenándolas, mientras yukari y himari chupaban su pene como locas . Lo cual prendió a ichigo , haciendo que penetrara a himari en el piso y a yukari le diera duro contra el muro. Llenándolas igual mente . Despues se acerco a rose y tiamad para empezar a jugar con Los pechos de rose, mientras penetraba a tiamad la cual entrelazo sus piernas en la espalda de ichigo paraqué no se detenga lo cual hacia que ichigo se corriera en tiamad la cual quedo impregnada con ichigo al sentir toda la carga que le había dado ichigo. Así ichigo tuvo sexo con todas en varias posiciones hasta quedase dormidos.

Ala mañana siguiente ichigo despertaba cansado y muy adolorido, pero se acordó de todo lo que paso ayer, mientras miraba alas chicas despertar. Las cuales le dieron un beso como buenos días . Ichigo solo acaricio las cabezas de las chicas , pero tiamad se puso seria ichigo, (ichigo) ¡ que ocurre tiamad!, bueno veras tengo una hermana pequeña la cual me pidió permiso para ,¡ tener sexo contigo!, así que acepte por eso te pido que seas la primera vez de mi hermana!.

Ichigo: esta bien dime donde esta ella, ( tiamad ) ella esta en camino y se llama Jesica. La cual quiere conocerte!,¡ por favor ichigo!¡ imprégnala como A mi!, permite que se una a nosotras!. Por favor!. Ichigo esta bien! , pero que opinan las demás. Se volteo y vio como las chicas asentían y yukari dijo [ yukari] ¡ Ichigo!, yo tengo una prima , ¡ puedes hacérselo!, ( todos le quedaron viendo) ¡ lo que pasa es que ella es muy tímida!, y nunca a salido con un chico!, por eso pensé que talvez podrías ser su pareja por primera vez!?. ( yuma ) ¡ si es así!, llamare a mi amiga!, ella también quiere

Saber como se siente ser amada por un chico,¡ no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad!, así que ichigo te encargare a ti!.( rose).sonó su mano!,. Chigo!,¡ella es una buena compañera!,¡ no la lastimes y se gentil con ella!,¡ por favor!..

Ichigo: ¡ porque!, ¡ porque dicen eso!, por qué quieren que este con otras chicas!, no están enojadas!, ¡ lastimadas!, yo no quiero ser infiel a ninguna..

Tiamad: ¡por eso!,¡ tu jamás nos engañarías!, por eso todas estuvimos desacuerdo en compartirte, por sabemos que nos llevas en el corazón!. Por eso no tenemos miedo y te lo pedimos se la primera vez de las chicas. ¿¡ pero no te forzaremos a nada!?. Solo queríamos saber si tu corazón es fiel, por seo te amamos ichigo. Todas lo besaron y lo abrazaron y ichigo solo pudo decir en verdad las amo , nunca me apartare de su lado.( ichigo) esta bien, pero las recompensare a cada una por separado, espero que estén preparadas.

Ichigo había salido del hotel, después de alistarse mientras caminaba muchas mujeres lo veían con sonrojos, pues ichigo vestía un traje de baño el cual demostraba tu trabajado cuerpo, siguió caminando hasta llegar ala estación del autobús , donde espero un rato hasta que llego el autobús y las personas salieron, ichigo empezó a buscar ala chica con ayuda de un foto que tiamad le había dado . La muchacha estaba algo confundida y miraba a todos lados, ichigo se sorprendió de lo bonita que era y el tamaño de su talla para su edad.

La chica: ¡ por fin llegue!, no esperaba que mi hermana se mudara tan lejos , espero no perderme en esta ciudad. Pero se tenso al sentir una gran aura que se acercaba , mientras mas se acercaba, ella se sentía indefensa . ¿¡ sintio miedo por 1 vez en sus vida¡?, solo quería alejarse lo mas rápido posible ,¡ pero sus piernas no respondían! . Pero solo escucho. ¡ hola!¡ eres Jessica!, ( Jessica) ¡ si!, ¡soy yo!, ¡ quien eres tu y porque sabes mi nombre!. (Ichigo)¡ perdóname!,¡no quería asustarte!. Mi nombre es ichigo!,tu hermana me envión buscarte!, .

Mi nombre es Jessica drang niel!. ¡ es un gusto conocerte!,¡ hermanito!, aunque real mente eres como mi hermana te describo. Además puedo sentir como tu aura es bestial y calmada lo cual me agrada.{ ichigo} en ese caso!, deberíamos irnos . Tu hermana debe estar esperándonos, ( Jessica) tienes razón, ¡ estaré a tu cuidado!. Tomando posesión del brazo de ichigo que se sorprendió al sentir los grandes pechos de Jessica lo cual lo sorprendió , pues eran de gran tamaño para su edad de 15!. Ichigo empezó a caminar mientras todos los miraban y comentaban. Pero ichigo sintio como Jessica se aferro con mas fuerza y la miro , pero se sorprendió al verla con miedo en sus ojos, ichigo solo la abrazo lo que la tranquilizo, mientras ichigo rápida mente salió de hay usando su pazo flash, llegando al hotel y ala habitación.

Jessica; ichigo estamos en tu casa!, - si estamos aquí- tu hermana debería llegar pronto. Pero no te preocupes!, jamás te haría daño!, ( Jessica) de verdad!¡ estarás conmigo!, ¡ jamás me dejaras!,¡abrazándolo mientras empezaba a llorar! ( ichigo) ¡ ahh! No quería hacerte llorar por favor perdóname. ( Jesica) no te preocupes!. Además ahora veo por que mi hermana se enamoro de ti de esa forma . Además quiero que me impregnes como pastel en repostería. ¡ quiero sentir tu aura!,¡ tu fuerza! Y ¡que sentir toda tu hombría entrar en mi!.( ichigo) ¡ porque dices eso!, ¡quien te eso daño!, acaso tu!. ( Jessica) ¡ cállate!¡no mientas!,¡ todos son iguales! ¿Primero dicen cosas linda para poder engañarnos?, ¡ y luego nos rompen el corazón!. ( empezado a salir lagrimas de sus ojos).

Yo no era muy popular, ¡ tenia pocos amigo!, pero todo cambio al entrar ala preparatoria . Mis pechos y mis caderas crecieron y se hincharon mucho, todos los chicos se me empezaron a acercar mas a mi, pero un dia escuche una conversación de uno chico y chicas. Ellos querían golpearme y abusar de mi, pero lo peor fue que se reían de mi , lo cual me dolió mucho. La única que me comprendía era tiamad, pero un dia llego una nota de matrimonio de ella, me sentí abandonada creí que me dejaría sola, pero puedo ver que eres un buen muchacho por eso cuida de tiamad.

(¡chigo) no solo la cuidare a ella!,¡ también lo hare contigo!, además eres la hermana de mi esposa, mi deber es cuidarte también por eso no te preocupes ahora yo te protegeré.( Jessica)¡ empezó a llorar , mientras abrazaba a ichigo!. Pero fueron interrumpidos al ver como la puerta se abrió dejando ver a todas las chicas las cuales solo los saludaron. ( tiamad) parece que se llevan bien como te fue en el viaje( Jessica)¡ me fue bien!,¡ pero quien son ellas!( tiamad) ¿ todas son mis compañeras de amor!?, ¡ todas estamos casadas con ichigo!, porque siempre es gentil y piensa en nosotras . Lo que nos hace feliz pues nos comparte el tiempo de igual mare y casi al mismo tiempo, lo que hace que no se concentre en una sola de nosotras!. ( Jessica) entiendo, pero hermana quisiera estar con el y pasar un rato, te lo puedo robar unas horas por favor. ( tiamad) esta bien,¡ pero!, ichigo ( acercándose a su oído) ella es virgen se gentil con ella!, o te dejare seco como una hoja.

Ichigo y Jessica empezaron a prepararse para salir, lo cual fue visto por sus esposas, ( rose) ichigo, mañana debes estar bien recuerda mi sueño es darte una familia( además quiero solo niñas ahora). Además cuando volvamos ala academia de daré una deliciosa clase. Besando pero bueno será mejor que te bañas. ( ichigo) adiós chicas nos vemos después!, ichigo y Jessica caminaban algo nerviosos al escuchar los mormullos de las personas . Ichigo llevo a Jessica la playa , donde ambos se sentaron y Jessica pidió a ichigo que le pusiera bloqueador.

Ella solo podía gemir al sentir como ichigo tocaba sus caderas , hombros y espalda. Despues de colocárselo ella pego sus pechos contra el de ichigo que se sorprendió al sentir los pechos Jessica los cuales se presionaban contra el pecho de ichigo, quien se había separado de ella, ( ichigo) la llevo a barios lugares como, una pista de baile; Jessica estaba tratando de buscar su ritmo. Pero solo logro que el pie de ichigo se inflamará, al recibir los zapatazos y pisadas de Jessica, después de eso ichigo y Jessica estaban caminando para después sentir hambre. Ichigo la llevo a una tienda de remen, donde decia ( los que logren romper el record , senara gratis por todo un año , junto con un acompañante, ) ichigo se emociono, ¡pero se sorprendió al ver a Jessica en la mesa!, la cual lo llamaba para concursar. Ambos se sentaron, junto a otros participantes, ( Réferi , competidores listos-¡ empiecen!) . Rodos empezaron a comer!, todos comían, al mismo ritmo. Pero al pasar el tiempo uno de los participantes abandono el juego!, seguido de otro que se desmayo!,¡ otro participante también abandono!,¡ que dando ichigo y Jessica los cuales comían, como en una cena formal, pero ichigo pidió el Menú y ordeno un helado de tres pisos después de comer el remen.

Para comer su helado , el cual desapareció en unos 5 minutos. Para que ichigo se rindiera y dejara la competencia, pero Jessica aun seguía comiendo un gran tazón de Remen, para colocar el tazón en la mesa. El réferi dio como ganadora a Jessica la cual recibió una medalla y un certificado, pero todos vieron como su vientre seguía igual. Lo que sorprendió a muchos. Al salir del restaurante ichigo y Jessica caminaban por la playa, pero ichigo se paro de repente y observo hacia unos arboles que estaban cerca, al percatarse de lo que era. (Ichigo- Jessica – escucha sera mejor que te alejes esto se pondrá muy feo, ) . De pronto se empezó a mover las ramas , dejando ver aun extraño pero el cual desprendía un aura de miedo. Rápida mente el perro ataco a ichigo que lo bloqueo , golpeándolo y lanzándolo lejos. Pero el perro empezó a transformarse en una vestía de dos cabezas, ichigo se transformo en Segador y ataco ala vestía cortándole una de sus patas las cuales se regeneraron a una velocidad increíble, para lanzarle un ataque de energía . ichigo la desviaría al cielo para , moverse aun lado del hueco y darle un corte des entente rompiéndole la mascara y matándolo para que desaparezca en partículas de luz.

Jessica: ¡ que fue eso!,¡ que era esa cosa!. Ichigo solo suspiro y conto todo sobre los huecos , segadores a Jessica pues se sorprendió al saber que los cuentos de los yokai y demonios ancianos era verdad. ( ichigo) te parece si jugamos en la playa!, ( Jessica) ¡ esta bien!, ambos se metieron y empezaron a chapotear , pero en un descuido el sostén de Jessica se soltó dejando ver sus enormes y voluptuosos pechos los cuales tenían unas hermosas, y pequeñas cerezas que las coronaban. Jesica se tapo rápida mente , mientras ichigo trataba de no sangrar y controlar el impulso de recostarla y violarla hay mismo. Despues de ese accidente ellos caminaban muy sonrojados , pero sin darse cuenta Jesica habia tomado dela mano a ichigo, quien solo la tomo y la sujeto gentil mente. Hasta llegar al hotel .

Ichigo llevo a Jessica hasta su habitación , mientras la empezaba a besar en el cuello. Causando que ella diera pequeños gemidos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ichigo para empezar a besarlo y sujetarlo para que no se alejara. Ichigo empezó a acariciar los pechos de Jesica los cuales eran demasiado suaves y Flexibles . Para luego jugar con sus pezones endurecidos. Nnnmmj

Ichigo la llevo a su cuarto para que se calmaran las cosas , empezando a jugar un juego de video pero no podia quitar esas imagenes de su mente, por lo cual al ver a jessica para al frente suyo perdio el juicio. ( nota - imaginen que es ichigo)

Ichigo pidio que Jesica le dejara tocar sus pechos, pero logro converserla . La cual se quito la camisa y dejo ver su sosten.

Ichigo lenta mente comenzo a asecar su mano al pecho de jesica y sostubo sus pechos con fuerza Para empezar afrotarlos , sujetarlos, manosearlos y estirarlos.

Ichigo al no soportarlo . Le retiro el sosten empezando a sujetarlas directamente, para empezar a chupar sus pechos, mientras Jesica gemia.

Jesica para no quedarde atras tomo valor y bajo los pantalones a ichigo, quien dejo ver su hermienta. La cual jesica metio en su voca y empezo a moverse , saboreando todo el pene de ichigo.

Ichigo al no soportar mas se corrio en la boca de jesica llenandola y haciendo que se lo tragara todo, sin mas rodeos la recosto para quitarle las brgas y empezar apenetrarla.

Ichigo empezó a penetrar a Jesica la cual solo , se quejo mientras sentia su pureza desaparecer con el pene de ichigo. Mientras salia un poco de sangre de su vagina.

Ichigo empezaba a moverse , haciendo que Jesica solo gritara y soltara unas lagrimas. Lo que hiso que ichigo reaccione . El cual pidio perdon queriendo sacar su pene, pero fue detenido por jesica que le pidio que siguiera.

Ichigo empezo a penetrarla con mas calma, mientras chupaba sus pesones. Para final mente corerse dentro de jesica.

Ichigo no podia crerlo habia tomado la pureza de una menor!. Que puedo hacer ahora no hay marcha atras.

ala mañana siguiente

Ichigo se despertaba y miro como todas las chicas lo miraban . ichigo saldremos de compras por favor cuida de jesica dijo Yuma y Todas salieron dejando a ichigo algo nervioso por lo que había pasado con Jesica . Pero ichigo solo se recosto el en sofa y mientras imagenes de jesica llegaban a su mente.

¡ ichigo seguia medio dormidi!, y no se dio cuenta que jesica lo miraba , mientras el alzaba sus manos!. . pero al girar la mirada vio a jesica y se avergozo del mismo ¡pero! Jesica le dijo que al pareser tenia siertas ganas y le permitio tocarle el pecho.

ichigo se sorprendio y muy sonrojado asuntio.

lenta mente le quito la camisa , el sosten para ver sus pechos en forma de gota los cuales parecian mas grandes que ayer.

muy suave mente empezó a masejear los pechos de jesica que empezaba a gemir cada vez que ichigo tocaba sus pezones endurecidos

Jesica; ¡porque!, me esta tocando el pecho!, de esta forma cada vez me pierdo mas en sus manos se siente raro, me cosquillean los pechos mi voz se dobla, todo mi cuerpo esta empezando a arder!. ¡ algo me dice que pare!,¡pero no quiero , quiero que siga tocandome.

Jesica; ¡ichigo!, esto es raro pero me siento bien , ademas tomaste mi virginidad. Pero confio en ti por eso te pido que seas gentil!.

ichigo asintio y la recosto para besarla en los labios y jesica se relajaba mas hasta que ella misma asintiera e ichigo le retiro su falda las medias y sus bragas.

ichigo miraba como ella estaba muy roja y mojada por lo cual puso su pene en su entrada y entre cruzo sus dedos con los dd jesica para empezar a penetrarla.

Jesica;¡ que es esto!,¡su pene esta entrando muy adentro!, mi cuerdo no responde. Solo quiero que no pare( ichigo) sigue asi no pares quiero saborear tu dulce semen en mi mojada vagina.

Ichigo: jesica!,¡ estas muy apretada!, pero eres calida y suave tu vagina esta exprimiendo mi pene, estoy por correme. Me coror, ( jesica) ¡SI!, correte llena mi vagina con tu semen.

ichigo y jesica ¡ me corroo!.

ichigo llenaba el interior de jesica la cual solo se corria mientras tenia los ojos vidriosos con corazones en ellos .

Ichigo; miraba fija mente a jesica. Jesica quiero la segunda ronda por favir quiero sentir mas tu estre cha y suave entrada por favor pidio ichigo

Jesica; ¡esta bien!, respondio ella ( mientras se quitaba el resto de ropa). Toda roja por estar desnuda frete a ichigo . Lenta mente jesica empezo a sentarse y empezar a meter el pene de ichigo en su vagina,

Jesica; ¡no puede ser!¡ se iso mas grande!, esta entrando en mi, me duele ¡ pero quiero que entre!. Ahhh esta muy grande me estremese con solo sentirlo.

Ichigo; jesica!,¡ estas bien! Me detengo!.

Jesica; ( con cara desalineada) no!, por favor sigue!. Quiero sentir tu amor y todo lo demas de ti .

Ichigo: estonces me movere despacio si te duele dime y parare.

Ichigo empezó a moverse suave mente , para no lastimar a jesica quien empezaba a gemir por lo cual ichigo aumento el ritmo de las envestidas, jesica solo podia gemir al sentir el pene de ichigo entrar y salir . Mientras ichigo la besaba apasionada mente.

Jesica; que es esto!, mi mente esta en blanco, todo mi cuerpo se siente ligero y una carga electrica recorre mi cuerpo. Yo no puedo mas me correre .

pero no quiero perderlo lo quiero que me toque me bese y llene todo mi ser . lo quiero , lo .quiero no me importa lo demas yo Quiero ser la exclava sexual de ichigo pensaba jesica .

Ichigo: jesica me voy a corer¡, ¡

Jesica:¡si ichigo sama! Corase en mi , llene la vagina de su puta exclava!.¡ quiero ser violada siempre por usted!, por favor acepte este boto de eterna lealtad y lujuria de esta puta esclava !..

Ichigo: trago tierra! Te acepto jesica!¡ ( tomandola y besandola mientras decia) ahora en adelante seras mi exclava y cumpliras todas mis fantasia sexuales. Seras mi tupa personal y nadie te tocara ademas de mi deacuerdo.

Jesica:¡ si!, por favor ichigo sama llene la vagian de esta esclava .

Ichigo; me corroooooo.

Despues de un rato; okey te quiro papa y saluda ami madre decia jesica por telefono

Ichigo: estas segura de esto!.

Jesica : claro ya me decidi que seria tu exclava ademas , montando a ichigo esta exclava quiere seguir , asi que libere toda su lujuria en mi ichigo sama..

al dia siguiente...

Ichigo despertaba de un gran sueño, todo sudado y cansado . No podría creer que tuvo sexo con Jesica barias veces . Lo cual sorprendió a ichigo , el cual la habia mas que impregnado , la avía abducido ahora ( ella es literal , la esclava sexual de ichigo). No podría creer que ella lo hubiera aceptado con gusto, la cual incluso creo un lazo mágico, que se encadeno al cuello de ichigo y al de ella.

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir como Jesica se despertaba, al ver a ichigo se sonrojo y tímida mente beso a ichigo ( Jesica) ¡buenos dias!,¡ichigo sama!,¡ durmio bien!?[ ichigo] ya te dije que no me digas sama!, solo dime ichigo. ( Jesica) si ichigo lo ordena obedeceré!,¡ por cierto hoy vuelve a la academia cierto!, [ichigo] ¡ es verdad!,¡ deberíamos despertar alas demás!,

Ichigo se levanto y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo completa mente. El cual se tapo para que Jesica no lo vea. Saliendo rápida mente!, ¿¡ vistiéndose!? Y dirigiéndose ala habitación de las chucas, ( todas estaban dormidas y con sonrisas en sus rostros), ichigo despertó a cada una con un beso las cuales devolvieron el beso y abrazaron a ichigo ( ichigo se encargo de satisfacerlas a todas). ( ichigo) ¡ buenos días!,¡ hora de levantarse!. Que hoy volvemos a la academia, [ yukari] ¡ no quiero!,¡ quiero volver a chuparte!, solo sera una vez por favor si!. ( ichigo)¡ se enfría el desayuno!,¡ todas salieron enseguida de la habitación, [ ichigo] ¡ que velocidad!,¡ de atacar así estaría muerto!, pero sera mejor que coma rápido. ¡ OYE Jesica!,¡ esa es mi comida!, todos después de comer empezaron a empacar para volver a la academia.

Fuera del hotel ichigo y las chicas esperaban al autobús , pero ichigo trago tierra la ver a Renji al volante. Todas subieron al autobús , para volver a la academia , ichigo volvio con Renji. { Renji} ¡ hola ichigo!,¡ como has estado!, dime pasaste unas buenas vacaciones!.( ichigo) eso no te incumbe, además por que estas aquí . ( Renji) rukia me pidió que le ayudara a patrullar las calles por si algún hueco ataca al autobús!. ¡ pero dime alguna de esas chicas es tu novia!.( ichigo) ¡ cállate y conduce!,¡haa!, sabia que no tenias novia toda vía!.[ pero se paralizo al ver un brillo en el dedo de ichigo!,¡ rápida mente volteo atrás y se congelo al ver que todas las chicas llevaban el mismo tipo de anillo].

Ichigo estas casado!,¡ cuando fue eso!,¡ soltando el volante!, pero rápida mente lo tomo y freno a un lado de la calle. Las chicas se preguntaron por que se habían parado, Renji tomo a ichigo y salió volando por la ventana antes que tiamad llegara a preguntarles.

Renji): haber ichigo estas casado!,¡ pero no con una sino con todas!, como pudiste casarte y porque!.( ichigo) la verdad no puedo explicarlo solo diré que cuando te pase entenderás el porque!, además sentía el amor de ellas hacia mi, por lo cual correspondí a esos sentimientos y sin darme cuenta me habia casado y ahora jamás las dejare solas, les daré una familia a cada una y las amare siempre. [ Renji] entiendo pero!, como se lo dirás a los demás!. Talvez se alteren un Poco no ,

[ ichigo] dejare eso para después!?, ahora me concentrare en mi nueva vida. Pero no te aburo mas así que nos vemos.( Renji) de acuerdo, fue un gusto verte, ichigo volvio ala parte de atrás y se sentó junto a yuma, la cual parecía algo distraída y ansiosa . Pero antes de que Digiera algo , ichigo la tomo de la mano para luego abrazarla , para quedarse dormido todo el viaje, al llegar ala academia todos empezaron abajar Renji se despidió de ichigo para luego irse de la academia. Todos miraban como estaba la academia y al llegar su casa vieron que la academia habia sido re modelada . Para entrar y acomodarse pero Rose al llegar vio que la cas habia sido remodelada y esta tenia un baño mas grande, unos cuartos mas amplios y tres habitaciones mas.

Al dia siguiente ichigo despertaba , para solo empezar a chupar la leche de los pechos de yuma , quien se despertó toda roja. Mientras daba una sonrisa a ichigo que solo volvio a seguir chupando los pechos yuma. Para luego besarla, yuma al ver que nadie se despertó tomo a ichigo y lo llevo al otro cuarto, empezando una batalla de lenguas y manoseos de ichigo que sujetaba el bien formado culito de yuma quien solo podía sentir como ichigo la deseaba. Para luego de un tirón bajarle los pantalones y ver a un titán, empezando al besar el pene de ichigo con suavidad y empezar a chuparlo metiendo completa mente en su boca mientras ichigo podía gruñir un poco al sentir como yuma chupaba su pene , para luego sacarlo y comenzar a utilizar sus grandes senos para frotarlos contra el pene de ichigo. Al no soportarlo mas ichigo se corrió en la boca de yuma quien se lo trago todo.

(Yuma)ahh. Eso fue muy rico ichigo verdad. Ichigo solo tomo a yuma de la cara y la beso nueva mente para comenzar a frotar sus manos contra los pechos de yuma la cual soltabas pequeños seguidos mientras ichigo masajeaba y jugaba con sus pechos. Pero yuma se sorprendió al sentir como su leche empezaba a salir , mojando su ropa y un poco las sabanas, ichigo solo seguía chupándolos y acariciándolos. Mientras jugaba con el pezón derecho , apretaba el izquierdo haciendo que yuma gimiera las sentir los pequeños pellizcos en sus pezones. Hasta no poder soportarlo. Mas y se cirrio mojando a ichigo y las sabanas.

Ichigo empezó a retirar las Bragas a yuma , quien se sentó sobre la Cara de ichigo y ella empezaba a mover sus caderas , frotando su entrada con La cara de ichigo quien sujeto a yuma de las caderas y la levanto u copo para empezar a lamer la vagina de yuma quien se Sorprendió al sentir la lengua de ichigo rosar contra su entrada , pero solo soltó un gemido fuerte al sentir como la. Lengua de ichigo Entraba en ella y se movía , frotando las paredes de yuma quien para no ser muy ruinosa se tapaba la moca con su mano mientras sentía una carga recorrer todo su cuerpo . Yuma al no sopórtalo mas se corrio mojando a ichigo , quien la levanto sujetándola delas piernas y abriéndoselas colocándola al frente suyo mientras la sostenía con sus manos.

Yuma quería decir algo, pero se sorprendió al sentir el pene de ichigo entrar en ella , mientras ichigo la sujetaba y le abría las piernas. Introduciendo su pene en ella , quien saco su lengua la sentir a ichigo llegar a lo mas profundo de ella, para empezar a moverse y levantar un poco a yuma quien se sentía como una pequeña paloma sometida por un agila. Ichigo la penetraba de Tal forma que yuma empezaba a correrse cada cierto tiempo al sentir el pene de ichigo entrar y salir mientras ella repetía el nombre de ichigo y lo besaba Girando su cabeza..( ichigo) ¡yuma!,¡ me vengo!?. } yuma] Si!,¡ yo también me Vengo ichigo llena mi coño con tus jugos de bebed ¡quiero quedar embarazada!. Quiero ser la primera en dar a luz. ( ichigo),¡ me corro!, empezando a correes al mismo tiempo que yuma ,llenándola y haciendo que su vientre se expandiera de la carga de ichigo que solo se corría mas y mas inflando en vientre de yuma. Asiéndola recostar y tapándola para que no se resfrié.

Ichigo: regreso ala academia y miro alas chicas que estaban cambiadas y sentadas eb la cama , con miradas serias lo que sorprendió a ichigo , [ rose] ¡ichigo siéntate!, ichigo obedeció y se sentó al frente de las chicas . [ tiamad] ichigo como ya zabras , aparte de Jesica hay otras chicas que pasaran el dia contigo por lo cual decidimos que cobraras una tarifa por el servicio. [ así aprenderá a no ser tan amable con todas las chicas que conozca].

Ichigo: ( callo de rodillas y derramo lagrimas)[ nunca creí que vendería mi cuerpo, las chicas al mirar a ichigo sintieron un dolor en su corazón al ver que ichigo malinterpreto lo que dijeron: ( moka)¡ ahaja!,¡ ichigo no llores!,¡no queríamos decir eso!,( tratando de animar a ichigo , mientras lo abrazaba).{ rose} ¡ es verdad!,¡ ichigo no queríamos asustarte!,¡ por favor perdonados!,( empezando a ser reverencias todas las chicas- mientras pedían perdón a ichigo).

Ichigo: se limpio las lagrimas!,¡ entonces a que se referían!, [yuma] : ¡queríamos decir que! Deberías ser mas cariñoso y acaramelado cuando estés con las chicas ya que son de nuestra familia!?. ( ichigo) entendió", en ese caso deberíamos irnos ya es muy tarde.!!!.{ rose} Aahh!,¡ no puedo llegar tarde alas clases!, todos rápida mente tomaron sus cosas y salieron ala academia, mientras ichigo pedía discreción alas chicas, ¡chicas escuchen!,¡no debemos llamar la atención mucho!,《yukari》¡ pero si todo el mundo lo sabe!,¡ todos saben que todas estamos casadas con tigo!,himari: ¡no ¡importa!, ¡ toda vía es algo raro!,¡ que una maestra se case con un estudiante!, y además que ella lo comparta con otras mujeres!, eso debe ser algo difícil de digerir!?.

Al llegar al salón todos actuaban con normalidad, y la maestra presento a Jesica drang nil , quien se presento como la sirvienta de ichigo sama. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar tal cosa , después de un explicación todos los estudiantes entendieron y se calmaron para dar la bienvenida a Jesica , después de la presentación las clases continuaron normal mente incluido los entrenamientos de rose los cuales ichigo realizaba sin dificultad. Pasando unos 2 meses donde ichigo y las chicas tenían vidas de esposos y de estudiantes saliendo en citas con las chicas , las cuales siempre disfrutaban que ichigo las hacia sentir únicas y especiales, a aunque con rose las cosas eran muy emocionantes tanto en las citas , como en el sexo. ¡ichigo y rose!,¡ sentían la intriga de ser descubiertos!, lo cual solo excitaba mas a rose quien siempre demostraba a ichigo todo su amor . Ichigo correspondía a los besos y carisias de rose la cual estaba feliz de ser amada y deseada por un buen hombre.

EN LA MAÑANA DE UN DIA NORMAL!.

Ichigo; despertaba de su sueño , y tuvo su rutina diaria de desayuno de pechos xd.

Pero jamás espero ver lo que vio, cuando himari servía la comida rose se levanto rápida mente del asiento y corrió al baño .( ichigo) rápida mente salió detrás de ella, para oír como rose vomitaba y se quejaba, cuando salió pudo ver a un ichigo muy preocupado, quien se acerco a ella y la abrazo. (Ichigo) ¡ me alegro que estés bien!, ¡ me asuste mucho!, dime sabes por que te pusiste así. ( rose) ¡ no lo se!, solo sentí una gran necesidad de vomitar al oler la comida de himari, pero ya estoy bien te agradezco que te preocuparas por mi.

( después de desayunar y llegar ala academia). Ichigo estaba pensando en rose que no pudo concentrarse en todo el dia, al llegar la hora del entrenamiento , todos estaban listos pero rose no llegaba. ( yuma) ¡ por que no a llegado!,¡ es tarde!, seguramente se quedo dormida, pero solo pudo callar al ver a rose llegar con una cara cansada. ( ichigo) se acerco rose, ¡Estas bien!, tocando su frente y dándose cuenta que estaba caliente, ichigo decidió cancelar el entrenamiento y llevo a rose ala enfermería.

Ichigo: junto alas demás esperaban afuera de la enfermería!, cuando oyeron ala enfermera quien dio paso alos demás, todas se acercaron ala cama de rose y vieron como rose tenia algo en sus brazos, mientras ichigo se acercaba y vio como las chicas tenían los ojos vidriosos pero estaban felices. (Ichigo) habia llegado ala cama de rose lo que vio lo dejo helado!?, ichigo y las chicas miraban como rose tenia un pequeño bulto envuelto en unas sabanas , mientras rose lo sostenía con sus brazos y lo que fue un golpe helado para todos fue al escuchar un yanto de un bebe.

Las chicas empezaban a derramar lagrimas, mientras sentían una gran alegría y felicidad.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que miraba pero vio como rose lo miraba, y ella desvió la mirada no me odies por esto ichigo, ichigo trago tierra y cuando estaba a punto de hablar entro la enfermera que se dirigió a rose y dijo te sientes mejor, ( rose) ¡ si!,¡ entonces dámelo!,¡no es fácil con seguir una mandrágora como esta!. ( tomando el bulto para destapar al ser y demostrar que si era una mandrágora).(ichigo) enojado ¡ que rayos es eso!, ¡ esto en una mandrágora hijo!. Sirve para curar la fiebre que ataca las valquirias por lo cual es muy rara, pero bueno sera mejor que me lleve a este pequeñín con sus hermanos muévanse y una cosa mas, puede irse a casa 3n unas dos horas adiós.

Todos estaban como piedras al escuchar lo que dijo la enfermera, todas las chicas salieron dejando a ichigo y rose solos. (Ichigo) así que una mandrágora!, no esperaba que fuese una forma de curar la fiebre de las valquirias. (Rose)¡si!,¡, que loco cierto!, ¡haa!, ambos reían fingida mente , pero rose se detuvo ¡ que p3nsaste ichigo!,¡ pude ver tu rostro asombrado!,¡ pero también habia felicidad!, .dime al verme así que pensante , ¿¡dímelo por favor!?.

Ichigo: trago duro ¡¿creí que diste a luz!?, por eso al verte así de feliz al sostenerlo sentí como si algo dentro de mi creciera y rompiera todo a su paso , ¡ no creí!, lo que veia pero, ¡cuando!, escuche un llanto, me sentí feliz quería abrazarte y besarte, por darme un hijo el cual cuidaríamos entre todos, pero todo eso se destruyo al ver y escuchar lo que dijo la enfermera, por eso me quede en blanco al sentir como todo fue Mentira y ese sentimiento se destruía.

( rose – solo pudo llorar al escuchar como los sentimientos de ichigo habían nacido y muerto al creer que seria padre, lo cual puso muy triste a rose). Quien solo pudo tomar a ichigo y lo abrazo contra sus pechos, mientras ella también lloraba al sentir el corazón roto de ichigo. ( rose) estas mejor ichigo!,¡ pero vio como ichigo se habia dormido en los pechos de rose la cual al verlo pensó ( un hijo con sus madres y su padre ) tocándose la mejilla espero ese dia pronto. Así podríamos ver crecer y divertimos con nuestro hijo.

Despues de un rato ichigo habia despertado, sintiendo dos grandes almuadas grandes y suaves!,¡ichigo se movió rápido!,¡despertando a rose!, que sintio como apretaban sus pechos con fuerza. ( ichigo) se disculpo con rose , para levantarse y salir para esperar a rose quien salía de la enfermería, ichigo Inconsciente tomo de la mano a rose la cual se puso roja de la vergüenza al escuchar y ver lo que los estudiantes murmuraban de ellos , lo cual no le importaba ¡ pero!,¡ se enfureció al escuchar algo!,( oye ya viste – dicen que la maestra obligo a ese chico a tener relaciones con ella-¡ de verdad!,( otra chica) no creí que la maestra fuera de esas). ( rose) se enfurecida ¡ fue tomada de mano con mas fuerza y llevada a casa pues las clases habían terminado.

Ichigo después de comer y ducharse fue asu habitación donde moka lo esperaba , mientras usaba solo. Una lencería muy provocativa , mientras llamaba a ichigo que se acerco , para besarla mientras frotaba sus pechos . Moka gemía fuerte mente mientras ichigo , lamia su cuello y frotaba sus pechos haciendo estremecer a moka. Ichigo empezó a frotar sus dedos contra la vagina de moka quien jimio mas fuerte , moka nonse quedo atrás y beso a ichigo usando sus lenguas , ambos luchaban dando un gran placer a ambos que se separaron por falta de aire.

Ichigo desabrocho el sostén de moka dejando ver sus enormes y jugosos pechos que habían crecido , ichigo empezó a chuparlos mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en la vagina de moka quien soltó un gemido al sentir los dedos de ichigo entrar en ella y frotar sus paredes, moka habia sacado su lengua al sentir como ichigo chupaba sus pechos mientras , movía los dedos de arriba abajo y de lado a lado, haciendo gemir a Moka quien solo pedía a ichigo que lo asiera mas rápido y fuerte mientras soltaba sus jugos de amor empapando la cama y la mano de ichigo, ichigo seguía besando a moka mientras es bajaba los pantaloncillos.

Moka al ver esto rapida mente tumbo a ichigo mientras se apoderaba de su pene, moka empezó a lamer el pene de ichigo, para empezar a chuparlo mientras lo frotaba usando sus pechos, ichigo solo gruñía al sentir como moka chupaba su pene de arriba a bajo y de lado a lado, moka se detuvo para cambiar de posición para centrase sobre la cara de ichigo y volver a chuparle el pene mientras movía sus caderas sobre la cara de ichigo. Pero fue sorprendida al sentir como la lengua de ichigo lamia su vagina , usando su lengua áspera , para empezar a chupar la vagina de moka.¡ahh!,moka gemía al sentir como ichigo lamia y chupaba su vagina lo que hacia a moka estremecerse . ( moka): ha ha ha ichigo Hazlo mas fuerte , quiero sentir tu amor por favor!, ¡deseo estar contigo!, ¡ quiero sentir que somos uno solo!, mientras volvía a chupar el pene de ichigo. ( ichigo;) haaaa ,¡moka!, detente!, estas Haciéndolo muy fuerte siento como si mi pene fuera a explotar!,¡ estoy en mi limite!. ( moka) ¡no importa!,¡ quiero saborear tus jugos!,¡ yo también estoy por correrme!,¡ ichigo juntos!, corrámonos juntos. Ichigo chupaba mas fuerte la vagina de moka y con un pequeño grito ambos dijeron ( ichigo y moka me corro), moka se sorprendió al sentir como todo su estomago se habia llenado con el semen de ichigo quien se levanto y tomo a moka recostándola para empezar a penetrarla mientras la besaba.

Moka curveo la espalda al sentir el pene de ichigo entrar en ella. Mientras sentía como su vagina era estirada y ampliada por el pene de ichigo. ( moka) ichigo tu pene esta maa grande!,¡esta llegando al fondo de mi!, por favor ichigo quiero que seas libre de Acer me lo que quieras, soy toda tuya!, ichigo al escuchar eso empezó a besar a moka en los labios , mientras frotaba sus pechos y la penetraba algo rápido.( ichigo) movía su pene , dándose Cuenta que moka estaba mas apretada que nunca, por cada envestida moka solo gemía fuerte mente , mientras ichigo sentía un gran placer mientras miraba los pechos de moka rebotar cada vez que la embestía hasta no poder mas y correrse llenado el vientre de moka.

Moka gemía y disfrutaba como ichigo la penetraba, moka ichigo me corro no puedo aguantar mas por favor ichigo llena mi útero con tu semen quiero dar a luz A tu hijo .( ichigo) al oír eso recordó lo que paso con rose y trago tierra al decidirse embarazar a moka, (ichigo)en ese caso embarázate moka quiero tener un hijo tuyo y de las demás, así que recibe toda mi carga,( moka).¡si! ¡llega mi Vientre!¡ ichigo me corro! Llegando la vagina de moka y sacando su pene para después volverlo a meter . Moka se sorprendió ( ichigo) si quiero embarazarte tendré que mantenerlo metido para que no salga nada y te embaraces de verdad. ( moka) ¡si!, estate así¡! También quiero tener un hijo así que estaremos así toda la noche. Mientras se besaban hasta quedarse total mente dormidos.

Ichigo despertaba, pero no encontró a moka, pero se sorprendió al olfatear un agradable aroma que venia de la cocina, ichigo salió y camino hacia la cocina y miro como moka cocinaba. Mientras usaba un delantal, y saludaba a ichigo quien se sentó en la mesa y moka le sirvió el desayuno, mientras las demás se acercaron y se pasmaron al ver a ichigo abrazar a moka de la cintura mientras ella cocinaba. Todas cayeron en cuenta que ichigo siempre cocinaba y hacia los mayores trabajos de la casa, ( tiamad) golpeo la mesa!,¡alertando a ichigo y moka que se separaron!,¡ todos sonrojados y apenados!, todas dijeron buenos días ( Darling- cariño- sempai- amor) y ichigo les devolvió el saludo.

Ichigo ; bueno chicas hoy es sábado , que quisieran hacer pero fueron interrumpidos al sentir una gran aura Acercarse todas se alertaron , pero ichigo solo sonrió final mente llegaste ¡Odín!. ( rose) ¡ Odín!, ¡ llamantes a Odín!, por que Asiste eso!, pero se sorprendió al ver como ichigo salto por la ventana y cayo sobre sus pies, y de la nada un anciano de pelo blanco apareció ,

Odín:¡a pasado tiempo!,¡ como tea ido!.

Ichigo: todo esta en orden!,¡ pero aquí lo tengo!.¡ sera mejor que te lo lleves y se lo des quien sabe que pasaría si lo pierdo.( alzando un cubo de color azul – si el tercer acto, y una pequeña gema amarilla – la gema de lamente). Ichigo se lo dio a Odín.

Odín: veo que lo lograste y además solo espero que lo que viene no te mate.

Ichigo : digo lo mismo!,¡ pero debo volver!,¡ todas deben estar preocupadas!, y pensando quien es.ese.hombre.

Odín: ¡ cierto!,¡ gracias y adiós!,¡ desapareciendo en un has de luz . Mientras las chicas se acercaron asía ichigo quien miro alas chicas y pensó ahora las protegeré con mi vida.

Los días pasaron e ichigo conoció a los familiares de las chicas las cuales eran chicas muy bellas y candentes,

que cada vez que veia alas chicas ichigo no podía soportar mas las ganas y violaba a todas sus amigas, conocidas y a ellas todos los días que ellas querían, teniendo sesiones de sexo que duraban horas , ichigo siempre se corría dentro de ellas , llenándolas , masajeando sus pechos y besándolas , hasta pasar dos años.

Se podía ver a un ichigo parado en la entrada de la academia sosteniendo un diploma, mientras recordaba como habia conocido alas chicas y cuando se habia enterado que estaban embarazadas, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver a una rose acercarse, quien tenia el vientre algo grande, ( rose) ichigo ya debemos irnos!,¡ pronto daremos a luz, ichigo es verdad, discúlpame besando a rose , quien solo tomo a ichigo de la mano y lo guio ala salida,.(ichigo) miro a las chicas y alas demás paradas esperándolo, mientras que algunas tenían el vientre hinchado otras esperaban su tiempo.

Todas al ver a ichigo dijeron: AMANOS POR CIEMPRE ICHIGO.

Ichigo; eso es algo increíble, mientras abrazaba alas chicas y caminaba mientras las demás lo seguían. Mientras se alejaban de la academia.

Hosmon: veia a todos retirarse y vio a ichigo irse , mientras recordó como todos ellos, causaron peleas, alegría, malentendidos y solo sus piro al ver como la academia se vaciaba y un amugo se alejaba.

5 años después.

Hosmon: recorría la academia pues en 5 años se retiraría, mientras recordaba a cierto estudiante , mientras peleaba con las chicas, mientras miraba un viejo edificio, al volver era el inicio de un nuevo año y se sorprendió cuando un pequeño de pelo naranja chocara contra el!. El niño se levanto y pidió disculpas, pero fue llamado por sus hermanos que tenían parecido aciertos alumno ,pero vio que esos niños tenían el pelo Puntiagudo y de varios colores y piel blanca, con unos rostros parecidos alos de ciertas ex alumnas,

Hosmon; esto sera divierto mientras miraba alos niños jugar , espero divertirme con estos enanos ( esos días han vuelto) .

GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC Y PERDONEN ESTE FINAL PLANO SOY NUEVO PERO TRAIRE OTRA HISTORI PRONTO GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.


End file.
